


Immortalized

by amitiel



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gladnis, M/M, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 33
Words: 75,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Gang/Cop AU where Prompto is a innocent cop and Noctis is the son of a gang leader. Ignis is commissioner of the police force and Gladio is Noct's right-hand man and bodyguard. There are strong depictions of blood, death, and trauma in this, as well as some sex scenes. Please exercise caution when reading this as some material may be triggering for readers.(Note: This was initially written, scrapped, then re-written and is the first fanfic I have written in a long time to get me back into the writing groove.)I tend to base my fanfic titles off of the name of songs, and this is no different. The song Immortalized by Hidden Citizens was my jam while writing this one.





	1. Encounters

It was a bright and sunny day outside, delighting the city goers, both tourists and locals alike. The first beautiful day out after a rainy week, Insomnia seemed to come alive with the vibrancy of chatter and hope. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, from the children running home from school to the adults making their way home from work. Prompto was just starting his shift, ready for whatever happened in the nighttime. Soon the sun would be setting and Prompto’s second year as a police officer would begin. 

He had been a patrol officer and enjoyed the position well enough. It certainly wasn’t his first choice of careers, but it was one that had been society approved and gave him the opportunity to pursue photography as a hobby. He lived a relatively quiet life on his own in a small apartment, sticking to his job and walking around the city on weekends to take photos. He really enjoyed taking candid photos, enjoying the simplicity of the everyday occurrences people experienced. As a patrol officer, he could easily scope out places he could photograph when he was off work.

So he donned his patrol uniform, the standard issue black typical of Lucian military and police. Prompto put his black police cap on, his blond hair that had grown back out finally hidden beneath the rim. He wasn’t a detective or anything high on the chain of command, but with his blue eyes and freckles he had a friendly face that was fitting for a patrol officer. It made his job easier since citizens were more likely to come to him for help, usually the elderly getting lost on the street, trying to find their way home. 

“Hey Prompto,” his superior, Nyx, said as he stepped out of his office. Nyx was a detective but frequently spoke to the patrol officers in the event that there was anything that would warrant detective work. “Getting ready for the night shift?”

“Hey Nyx,” Prompto said. “About ready.”

He couldn’t help but admire Nyx. He kept his hair long and shaved on the sides with braids keeping his hair from flying. His blue eyes were surprisingly soft, but most people were naturally intimidated. Regardless, he was extremely attractive, and women often flocked to him both at work and on his days off. Even more so, he was the best detective on the force and had more arrests than anyone else.  
“Good luck,” Nyx said, not unkindly. “I heard gang activity is up in your district lately. You have my direct line if something comes up.”

“Thanks, but I’ll be fine.” Prompto gave a wave of his hand before he left the precinct. It was a relatively clean police station, bright and well lit for all the men and women who worked there. The floors were a white marble, the walls a metal sheen, giving a sterile feel with the desks lining the floor. A holding cell was in the left corner of the large room, and the right wall was lined with offices for the senior detectives. Prompto had a desk that he shared with a patrol officer that worked the day shift. 

As Prompto walked out into the city streets, he felt at ease. Patrol officers really did have it easy. He helped tourists by giving them directions, assisted an elderly woman cross the street, and helped a child find his mother. All in all, a good day. The son finally had set a few hours into his shift, and Prompto had finally gotten to the busy party district that required a bit more vigilance.  
Young couples, partiers, and troublemakers alike shuffled in and out of bars, their laughter echoing in the cool night air. Prompto saw a few teens obviously trying to find their way into a bar, which he promptly scolded them and shooed them on home. It was no place for teens.

Nyx was right. Gang activity had been on the rise recently, with the police failing to catch up to them despite their best efforts. There were the Kings and the Emperors, both in their respective territories. The Kings had Insomnia while the Emperors had Niflheim. It was a constant battle between the two, and the police was having difficulty even making an arrest. There was an open secret in the police force that the Kings easily were able to buy the government, blackmail or otherwise. Prompto didn’t know how it was in Niflheim, but he imagined it was much the same. 

There was a shriek that pulled Prompto out of his thoughts, his senses coming alive and ready for anything. He may have been just a patrol officer, but he still had a duty to help anyone in need. Head turning to the sound of the scream, he watched as a man in a black suit pushed a woman out of the way as he ran. Prompto could easily make out that he was trouble. The suit was well tailored, far too expensive to warrant wearing in this district, and the man’s hair was slicked back in typical gangster fashion. The poor woman he pushed had fallen to the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Prompto asked as he ran over to her and helped her up. 

“Yes,” she replied shakily. 

“Alright, stay here.” Prompto radioed in for help, telling dispatch the woman’s location. 

He then took off after the man, turning down a dark corridor to stop him. He drew the gun off his hip and took the safety off just in case. At the end of the alley there was a scuffle going on. Prompto could just make out that one of the men was the man who knocked down the woman. 

“Police,” Prompto called. “Freeze!” His heart was hammering in his chest, the anxiety coursing through him. He had never had to confront a fight like this before, especially from someone who was clearly a gangster. Naturally, the two didn’t listen to him and continued to fight. 

“You asshole!” a man seethed as he struck the man Prompto had chased. He was taller, his hair a lighter color. “How dare you treat my sister like that!”

There was a grunting noise as he struck the man again. “I said freeze,” Prompto said as he pointed his gun at the man with almost white hair. He finally hesitated as he looked over at Prompto, his fist poised and ready to strike the dark haired man again.

“Get out of here,” the tall man seethed as he grabbed the other by the shirt color. The poor man had blood on his face, a bruise starting under his eye. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Release him and put your hands behind your head,” Prompto said as he cocked his gun to show he was serious. Despite his racing heartbeat, his hands were surprisingly steady.

The white haired man looked at the gun then released the other man. “The next time I see you, you’re dead.” Before Prompto could do anything, the white haired man took off in the other direction. Prompto considered chasing after him but thought better of it since the other man was clearly in need of help. It may have been rude of him to knock someone over, but it didn’t mean he had committed a crime and didn’t deserve help. 

“Are you alright?” Prompto asked as he knelt down in front of the man who was now slumped against the wall, his eyes closing. He turned on a flashlight on his uniform to assess the damage. One of the man’s eyes was already swelling shut and blood was trickling down the side of his mouth. His facial features were obscured by the swelling, but Prompto could tell he was a very attractive man. “Sir don’t fall asleep. You probably have a concussion.”

“That takes some balls,” the man grunted as his one good eye opened, showing a smoky grey that was like an oncoming storm. “Ravus isn’t someone to make an enemy out of.”

“It’s my duty,” Prompto replied. He radioed dispatch and called for an ambulance. “What is your name? My name is Prompto. I’m a patrol officer.”

“Prompto, huh?” he replied through slurred words. “You better watch your back, Prompto.” He laughed dryly. “I guess I owe you one.” He fumbled with his hands, taking out of a cell phone and punching a number on speed dial then handed it to Prompto. “You take care of this.”

Prompto grabbed the phone, unsure of what to do. A moment later there was a man on the other line, his voice smooth and husky. 

“Noct, you better have some good news dammit,” the man on the other line said gruffly.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto interrupted. “This is Prompto Argentum, patrol officer. Your friend, Noctis, dialed your number just now. It seems he was in a fight. An ambulance is on their way to take him to Insomnia General Hospital.”

“Six dammit,” the voice replied. “I’ll meet you there. Prompto, you better stay with him and make sure he doesn’t die or I’ll kill you myself.”

Prompto was left perplexed as the man hung up the phone on him and the sound of sirens grew closer. He looked over at Noctis, slumping over more, the sound of his breath ragged. Apparently this man, Ravus, had done a number on him. Prompto had a feeling, as a lowly patrol officer, that he was in over his head and felt the urge to call Nyx and ask for help. A new fear surged through him as he realized that he was obviously helping a gangster and involving anyone else would be disastrous for all of them. 

“Hey, Noctis,” Prompto said softly as he resolved to getting him to the hospital then leaving and getting back to his job. The paperwork alone would keep him busy the rest of the night. “Hang in there. Why was this Ravus guy attacking you anyway?”

Noctis’ eye fluttered back open as he looked up at Prompto. “Oh, that.” He let out a laugh that only concerned Prompto. What was so funny? “Trust me, you don’t want to know anymore than what you already do.”

Prompto felt a shiver go up his spine. He was definitely in over his head. Before he could press for anymore details he heard the sound of paramedics rushing towards them. He called them over and stepped back to let them get to work. Noctis was out of view for a time as a paramedic asked Prompto what had happened so they could better assess Noct’s current state. The paramedics lifted Noct carefully on a stretcher and began to wheel him towards the ambulance.

“I’ll go with him,” Prompto said as the sound of this Gladio person echoed in his head, the threat loud and clear. He wasn’t going to let Noctis out of his sight if that meant leaving his life up to chance. Fear coursed through him as he stepped into the back of the ambulance and sat next to Noctis.

The paramedics continued to assess him, taking his vital signs and hooking him up to an IV drip. A moment later Noctis was asking for pain medication for his injuries, but the paramedics declined. Noctis looked like he was about to protest but Prompto quickly put an end to that.

“They can’t give you pain medication if you could have a concussion,” Prompto chided him. “You need to be assessed further before they can give you anything.”

Noctis looked like he was about to pout. A moment later he opted to let the paramedics do what they needed until they arrived at the hospital. Prompto followed them into the emergency room but was blocked by the nurses as they took over. Instead, he resigned himself to the chairs outside the room and waited, taking off his hat to relax a little. 

“Hey,” a gruff voice said after about an hour of waiting. Prompto looked up and immediately gulped out of fear. More muscle than man, a gangster stood in front of him, wearing black jeans and a black tank top. His arms were covered in wing tattoos, and he carried a scar on his face with all the regality and intimidation he could muster. His brown eyes weren’t unkind and his brown hair was kept wild. Overall, he was extremely attractive but entirely too scary for Prompto to properly think about how he was likely a ladies man.  
“Hello,” Prompto said shyly. 

“You must be Prompto Argentum,” the man said as he looked over Prompto in his lowly patrol uniform. “Gladio.”

“Oh, hi,” Prompto said again. “Um… I made sure Noctis is okay.” He stood up and ran a hand through his blond hair. “Please let him know that I am glad he is okay.”

“Will do,” Gladio said as he held out his hand. “Good job making sure he didn’t die.”

“No problem,” Prompto said, relieved that he wasn’t going to die now. “Well, I’ll be off.”

At that Prompto left the hospital and made his way back to work. He couldn’t help but look back towards the room Noctis was in, hoping that he would be okay. Prompto figured he was in good hands now. After all Prompto didn’t really have a need to be there nor a right to be there. It was quite obvious that Noctis was a gang member and was in the care of that guy Gladio. If Prompto stuck around then he was sure something worse would come of his life. So as he set out to head back to work and complete paperwork for the incident, he decided it was for the best for him to get the furthest he could get away from being threatened by gang members, even if it meant not really knowing if Noctis would be okay in the end. He was sure he would be since it was a relatively minor incident compared to what other gang members got into. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder about Noctis as the night wore on and he collapsed in bed from exhaustion.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets in over his head.

A few weeks passed in relative normalcy for Prompto. He kept to his patrol and didn’t experience any major upsets like the night with Noctis. He couldn’t help but think about Noctis from time to time and assumed it was because it was the first time he had seen an assault of such intensity. So instead of worrying about how his thoughts strayed to the gang member, he said a small prayer to the Six in hopes that Noctis was recovered by now.

In the patrol area that Prompto covered, despite the party district, it was relatively quiet and peaceful. The more hardened police and detectives were assigned to the areas of Insomnia that were more dangerous, such as the boroughs. Prompto lived in a more crime ridden area of town but was usually left alone because those in the neighborhood knew he was police. Most in his neighborhood were poor, refugees, or both and were just trying to make a better life for themselves and typically regarded having a patrol officer as a neighbor as a good thing. Only a few, usually the teenage children of the adults he lived next to, were gang members. Even still, they were low level enough that any acts of violence against a patrol officer would just be seen as pathetic. 

“Hey Prompto,” Nyx called out to him as Prompto sat at his desk for the first time that evening for his shift. “Commissioner wants to see you.”

Prompto groaned internally. “Thanks Nyx,” he replied glumly.

The commissioner of the Insomnian police force was the youngest in history. As such, he was also the one who demanded the most results. Patrol officers like Prompto were not usually on the commissioner’s radar unless it was something really good or really bad. Either way, Prompto was not prepared as he stepped into the largest office of the precinct. 

Commissioner Ignis was standing by the window overlooking the city streets, his hands clasped behind his back. He dressed well, even for a commissioner. He was wearing the usual black slacks, white button up dress shirt with his sleeves rolled to his elbows, and suspenders. His brown hair was styled in a way that betrayed his position for his youth, and he wore glasses that did little to betray the beauty of his light green eyes that seemed to shift color depending on the sunlight. Ignis, by all accounts, was attractive, intelligent, and capable, which explained how he became the youngest commissioner in history to date. Many of the women and some of the men there were often vying for Ignis’s attention, but to date he had never shown an inkling of interest. 

“Prompto Argentum,” Ignis said as he looked over at Prompto. He didn’t smile, but his eyes were not hostile or unkind. So far so good. “Why is it that I am now receiving word that you stopped an assailant from harming a citizen?”

Prompto swallowed his spit and looked down at the case file that Ignis tapped on his desk. He always felt like Ignis was scrutinizing him to the point where he was pretty sure Ignis could see through his police uniform down to his underwear. “Oh. That’s my job, sir.”

“Come now,” Commissioner Ignis chided. “Most patrol officers would not aim their firearm, let alone stand their ground. I will be putting this on your record. If you keep up the good work, you just may be promoted to detective before the year is out. I will be keeping an eye on you.”

Prompto didn’t have to be dismissed to know he was supposed to leave after that. He gave a slight bow out of respect and hurried out of the office as fast as socially acceptable to run away from one’s superior. Before he could make it back to his desk he slowed his pace. Someone was standing there, his back to Prompto, rifling through papers on his desk.

“I tried to stop him,” an officer said as he passed by Prompto. “He insisted on seeing you. Do you owe him money or something?”

Prompto saw what he was talking about as he got closer. The man was wearing a black suit and his dark hair was slicked back in gangster fashion. “Excuse me,” Prompto said nervously. “May I help you?”  
The man turned around and he realized it was Noctis. Prompto felt him stutter in his step as he looked at the man for the first time since the assault. The swelling in Noctis’s eye had gone away, and all that was left was a small bruise at the corner of his eye. His pouty lips had healed, just a small scab remaining. Noctis was probably the most attractive man that Prompto had seen, his skin smooth and pale and his body well defined but slim. Prompto found himself nervous for an unfamiliar reason he couldn’t quite identify when he stared at Noctis’s stormy eyes.

“Prompto,” Noctis said with a smile. Prompto felt a shiver go up his spine at the sound of his name on Noctis’s lips and by the beautiful smile Noctis gave him. “I was hoping to see you again, but I realized that it would be easier for me to find you.”

“Hi Noctis,” Prompto said. He frowned in concern. “Is everything okay? Do you need any help?”

“No,” Noctis said, the smile still playing on his lips. “I had to come and say hello to you, my savior.”

“Oh, I didn’t do anything.” Prompto shifted uncomfortably. 

“I’m pretty sure Ravus would’ve killed me if you hadn’t stopped him. So I have to thank you properly. How does dinner sound on your next day off?”

“You don’t have to do anything like that,” Prompto insisted. “It’s my job. Anyone on the force would have done the same.”

“Maybe,” Noctis said with a shrug. “But you were the one to do it, and I would like to thank you. Please.” Noctis was almost pleading, making Prompto’s heart skip a beat. He cursed himself for not really understanding why Noctis almost made him weak. 

“Well, if you’re insisting…” Prompto looked at Noctis’s eyes and found himself blushing. “I am off work tomorrow.”

“Great,” Noctis said as he took a step towards Prompto so that he could almost feel the gangster’s body heat. “Here’s my number. Text me your address so I can pick you up. Dress nice.”

Prompto could only nod as he took a business card from Noctis and looked down at it. Noctis put his hand on Prompto’s shoulder, sending a jolt through him.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Noctis breathed, his voice barely a whisper. Prompto suppressed another shiver as Noctis sauntered away before Prompto could even respond.   
“Who was that?” Commissioner Ignis said behind him after a moment of silence, making Prompto jump.

“Commissioner!” Prompto said, his voice jumping a few octaves in surprise. He tried to steady his pulse, taking a deep breath before he continued. “That was the guy that was being assaulted when I stopped the attack that night.”

Ignis stared at him for a moment, considering. “Nyx!” he called after a moment. “Bring your case file on the Kings and meet me and Prompto in my office immediately.”

“On it,” Nyx replied from his office.

How they heard each other over the noise of the precinct, Prompto couldn’t tell, but he didn’t argue as Ignis took him back to his office. He stood in an uncomfortable silence for what felt like an eternity but was likely only a minute before Nyx stepped into the office with a thick case file in his hand.

“Sir,” Nyx said as he closed the door behind him.

“Show him the photo of the son of the leader of the Kings,” Ignis said simply, making Prompto’s heart pound nervously.

Nyx looked at Prompto, perplexed, and opened the folder slowly. He rummaged through the file until he pulled out a photo and handed it to Prompto. “It’s pretty blurry, but you can make out some of the features.”

Prompto looked at the image and audibly gasped. Despite how blurry it was, he could make out features that were a match to Noctis. He had stopped a gang member from assaulting the son of the leader of the Kings. He had gotten in between a high ranking gang member and what was likely a high ranking enemy. How stupid could he be?

“That’s Noctis,” Prompto whispered shakily.

“There you have it,” Ignis said simply. “A name.”

“How did you get his name?” Nyx demanded as he took the photo back.

“It seems that Prompto was his savior a few weeks ago,” Ignis said coolly. “And he is going out to dinner with him tomorrow night.”

“What?!” Nyx looked at him in shocked amazement. “I’ve been trying to track down someone who knows him, let alone who can get in touch with him. And you managed it weeks ago?”

“It wasn’t on purpose,” Prompto said as he shuffled nervously. “I didn’t plan on helping him.”

“That’s what makes it even more frustrating,” Nyx said with a groan. 

“It appears that we have a prime opportunity for Prompto,” Commissioner Ignis interrupted. “You are uniquely positioned to get information out of Noctis that could help Nyx in his mission to take down the Kings once and for all. And if you manage that then it’s an automatic commendation and promotion to detective for you.”

“How can I get Noctis to talk?” Prompto asked, the urge to flee mounting. He hadn’t signed up for any of this, and he felt profoundly uncomfortable at the thought of trying to get information out of Noctis while he was thanking him for helping him fight off Ravus. 

“Just talk to him,” Nyx said. “Apparently you have a knack for being in the right place at the right time. Maybe it’ll be the same with your conversation.”

“And if he doesn’t say anything worthwhile?” Prompto managed to ask. Why did his mouth suddenly feel dry, making it difficult to speak?

“Then keep talking to him,” Nyx said as if it were obvious. “Become his friend. Get to know him. He’ll slip up eventually.”

Prompto only nodded as the commissioner stared on. He didn’t dare look at either of them and instead focused on his hands, trying to keep himself from fidgeting too much. 

“I expect a report back after your dinner,” Ignis said after a moment of contemplation. “I’m sure it will be an eventful night for you. Dismissed.”

Nyx and Prompto left at the same time. Prompto attempted to walk away as fast as possible, but Nyx pulled him back quickly.

“Give me your phone,” Nyx said, his hand held out. Prompto shakily took out his phone and handed it to him. Nyx punched in a number and handed it back to him. “My contact. If anything comes up and you need help, call me. I don’t care what time it is.”

“Okay,” Prompto could only say lamely. “Thanks.”

He awkwardly got on with his shift, trying to figure out at what point he could turn back time and avoid all this mess to begin with. Prompto was just a patrol officer, a lowly public servant wanting to have a quiet life and focus on his photography on his days off. He wasn’t meant for this life of detective work or going out to dinner with one of the upper echelons of the Kings, one of the most ruthless gangs in all of Eos.

Maybe he could text Noctis and cancel, telling him that he felt sick or that it wasn’t the right time. Maybe he could just outright decline or just not text him at all so that he would leave him alone. Somehow Prompto doubted that Noctis would just leave him alone since he just appeared at the precinct without a care in the world. Perhaps he could pick up a shift and say he got called into work. That wouldn’t work since the commissioner and Nyx both wanted him to go to this dinner.

Prompto let out a groan in frustration as he patrolled the streets, causing a few people to turn their heads and stare at him. He shuffled and gave an apologetic smile before he continued on in his typically anxious but relatively composed demeanor. He spent the rest of his shift worrying more than working, trying to find a way out of meeting Noctis. Finally he conceded that there was no good reason, and it would likely be more dangerous to cancel on a high ranking gang member than going to dinner with him. 

It was just one dinner, right? After that he could just lose touch with him and blame it on their separate lifestyle. That wouldn’t be too difficult to manage after all, since Prompto was a police officer and Noctis was a gang member. Yes, he told himself as he finished his shift and made his way home. Just one dinner and then he could go back to his normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if Prompto ever really gets a sense of what's going on after meeting Noctis. Poor guy.


	3. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has his first date with Noctis

Prompto fidgeted nervously in his apartment, waiting for a call from Noctis. He had spent the morning walking around the beautiful park Insomnia had in the richer area of town, taking photos of the sunrise and of the foliage. His camera was old, a relic from when he was a young teen, barely a freshman in high school. He had been saving to buy a new one so he could maybe one day publish some photos. 

The afternoon he spent doing laundry and playing _King’s Knight_, his favorite video game, while trying not to be anxious for the evening. While he was taken out of his anxiety from time to time, overall he just spent the day worrying about dinner and hoping it went by quickly. 

Prompto didn’t know if he clothes would be suitable for the evening, but he had picked out his best outfit. He had black dress pants that were a bit too old to be in fashion and a grey button up shirt. He had put on a black vest that was a bit faded and dress shoes that probably should have been retired more than a year ago.

Being a patrol officer didn’t pay as well as he hoped. He didn’t have parents he could rely on, having grown up in an orphanage since he was found wondering Insomnia at a young age. His greatest gift was a camera provided by one of the leaders of the orphanage, but everything else he had was something he worked hard for.

Prompto’s phone rang, Noctis’s name flashing on the caller ID. He stared at it nervously before he answered the phone. “Hello?” Prompto said, his mouth suddenly dry again.

“I’m outside,” Noctis declared on the other line. “See you soon.”

Noctis hung up the phone before Prompto could say anything else. He let out a nervous sigh and grabbed his wallet before he headed out of his tiny apartment and headed down to the front lobby. It was a quiet night, and a few of his neighbors greeted him warmly. One of his neighbors commented on how handsome he looked dressed up, and Prompto felt a warm glow from her motherly kindness.   
His confidence immediately deflated when he realized just how drab his clothes were in comparison to Noctis’s. Noctis was waiting for him, leaning against a sleek luxury vehicle that was too expensive for Prompto to even identify. He wore a full three-piece suit, all black, and just as sleek as his car. Noctis looked like he belonged to the night, his eyes enchanting Prompto and making him all too aware of just how inadequate he was for wherever they were going.

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said coolly as he eyed him up and down. “You look really good.”

“Uh… Thanks,” Prompto said nervously. “You look good too. That’s a really nice suit.”

“You think so?” Noctis smiled and stood up straight, no longer leaning against the car. “I got it for tonight specifically.”

“Oh,” Prompto said, flushing in embarrassment. He was so out of his depth it would be comical if it weren’t at his expense. “Sorry, I didn’t get anything special for tonight.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Noctis said. He opened the back door for Prompto. “After you.”

Prompto slid into the car followed by Noctis, aware that Gladio was in the driver’s seat. 

“Hey Prompto Argentum,” Gladio said with a wave.

“Um… Hi Gladio,” Prompto replied, more than aware that a gangster knew his full name, place of work, and where he lived. He made a mental note to try and avoid crossing them, then cursed himself because that’s exactly what Nyx and Ignis wanted him to do. 

“Stop scaring Prompto,” Noctis teased. “We have a reservation that I want us to be able to make.”

“On it.” Gladio punched the gas before Prompto could put on his seatbelt. He flew back into his seat, and Noctis grabbed his arm and helped him steady himself.

“Don’t try and kill us with your driving either,” Noctis said with amusement in his voice.

Prompto quickly put his seatbelt on as Gladio zigzagged through the streets of Insomnia, going at breakneck speeds that weren’t even close to legal. No one stopped them and pulled them over though, giving Prompto the impression that they Gladio and Noctis were very likely above the law. It scared Prompto to think about what had to be done for their car to get a free pass wherever they went.   
The ride was spent in a strange silence, Prompto holding on for dear life while Noctis kept staring at him in amusement and some other expression that Prompto couldn’t quite make out. In what was probably far too short a time for the distance they went, they came to a screeching halt in front of a restaurant that Prompto could never dream of going. It was way too out of his price range, leaving him to wonder how he was going to pay for it.

“We’re here,” Noctis said as he opened the car door and got out. 

Prompto stepped out of the vehicle and was acutely aware of how underdressed he was for the occasion. It was his nicest outfit he owned and it was far too drab for it to be considered socially acceptable for a place like this. He couldn’t help but shift nervously as Noctis led him into the large golden doors and into the glittering hall of a restaurant that looked like it belonged in a daydream. Prompto silently cursed himself for not bringing his camera, despite how inappropriate it would be.

“Good evening sirs,” the host said as they walked towards an ornate host stand. The host, dressed in a suit himself, looked at Prompto with an air of superiority. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yeah, it’s Caelum,” Noctis said nonchalantly. 

The host did a double take then bowed deeply. “Of course, Mr. Caelum. Forgive me and my candid nature. Please, right this way.”

The host led them to a table in a private room, already lit with candles and with a bottle of champagne on ice. Prompto considered making a run for it, realizing that the champagne was worth more than a month’s salary. It wasn’t the first time he had been around Noctis that he realized he was out of his depth, but it certainly was the strongest moment so far.

“Please take a seat and make yourselves comfortable,” the host said as a separate waiter in a white uniform came out and poured them each a glass of champagne. “I believe you will find tonight’s selection most delectable.”

Prompto sat down and nervously shifted in his seat as Noctis sat across from him in apparent comfort. The host and waiter walked away, leaving Prompto to admire the ornate architecture and the painting of the Six locked in battle on the ceiling. 

“Do you eat here a lot?” Prompto found himself wondering aloud.

“Not usually,” Noctis said. “Only when I’m trying to impress someone or if it’s a particularly important business meeting. Which is usually the same thing. Not today though.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can afford this place,” Prompto said as he looked back to Noctis.

Noctis stared at him a moment then smiled. “Prompto, I invited you here. What makes you think I would ask you to pay for dinner? Even if we went to a food cart, I wouldn’t let you pay. It’s a token of my gratitude.”

“This is more than I deserve,” Prompto insisted quietly.

“I think I get to decide that since I was the one rescued,” Noctis replied simply. He held up his glass of champagne. “To you, Prompto. I never thought someone so cute would save my life.”

Prompto felt himself blush and decided to burry that in the champagne. He took a small taste of it for the toast and was immediately delighted by the bright crispness of the champagne. As a result, he took a long drink of the champagne to further burry his embarrassment at being so out of place and from Noctis calling him cute. 

“So tell me,” Noctis said after the waiter brought out their appetizer, a small bowl of soup that was creamy and refreshing. “How long after I left was it before your commissioner set you to get intel on me?”

Prompto nearly choked on his soup. “W-what makes you think that I’m going to get intel on you?”

“I don’t think you are,” Noctis replied. Prompto stared at him in disbelief. “I have the suspicion that you are too honest to lie and betray someone.”

Prompto thought it was his imagination, but it sounded like Noctis was being genuine and not threatening like a gangster usually was. He stared at the too-attractive man across from him for a short time before he spoke again. 

“I just don’t like building relationships on dishonesty,” Prompto said sincerely. “I guess that’s why I’m just a patrol officer. I am too honest to do any undercover work or anything like that.”

“That’s good,” Noctis said with a nod. “Keeps you out of danger that way.”

“Don’t you get into trouble a lot?” Prompto inquired.

Noctis grinned. “What happened with Ravus is usually out of the norm. I’m typically more careful. I just had to get something.” He winked. “But I’m not going to share that with the police.”

Prompto was blushing and wasn’t sure entirely why. He certainly was worried about what Noctis meant by not sharing because he is police, but he was even more concerned by the look Noctis was giving him. He couldn’t quite figure it out, but it almost looked… suggestive. 

“So what can you share with me?” Prompto asked with intention. Perhaps he could scare Noctis into not being able to reveal too much. 

The meal continued with decadent plate after plate after they spoke, each dish better than the last. Prompto found himself becoming flushed from the champagne as the night went on, but each time he glass was empty Noctis would pour him another. He wondered if it was intentional and he wanted to kill Prompto. Ultimately he decided probably not since Noctis wouldn’t likely spend a lot of money on someone he was going to kill.

“I like playing video games,” Noctis said. “_King’s Knight_ is my current favorite.”

“Really? Mine too!” Prompto said a little too enthusiastically. Their conversation devolved quickly into a conversation about their favorite game for the duration of two glasses of champagne. Prompto found he was thoroughly enjoying himself, which the voice of warning in the back of his mind was cautioning him not to be so engrossed with the conversation. He promptly ignored it, blaming it on the champagne for gradually loosening his inhibitions.

“So what else do you enjoy doing?” Noctis asked him. Prompto had to have been drunk at this moment because he could have sworn Noctis was looking at him like he wanted to devour him. 

“I like photography,” Prompto said through slurred speech. “Maybe one day I could become a photographer instead of being a police officer. Oh! And chocobos. I love them. They’re so cute and fluffy. I would love to go chocobo racing one day.”

“Chocobos?” Noctis asked with a smile. “You really are innocent compared to me.”

Prompto flushed in embarrassment. “I might not be the most seasoned officer, but I’ve been through my share of shit.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Noctis said apologetically. “I just mean that I enjoy your openness and willingness to be open about things that others would try to hide. Have you ever ridden a chocobo?”

“Oh. No. I wish.” Prompto frowned. “I think I’m tipsy.”

“We should finish up here soon anyway,” Noctis said as he looked at his watch. “I have to head into the office soon.” He winked and Prompto blushed, thoroughly tipsy now. Going home would be a good idea before he did something he regretted.

“I hope there’s not too much paperwork,” Prompto joked and made Noctis laugh. 

Noctis stood up and Prompto followed suit, teetering a little from the champagne. Noctis came up behind him steadied him quickly, one hand around his waist and the other holding his wrist. Prompto flushed from how close they were, the feel of Noctis’s hand against his waist shockingly pleasant. A warmth crept up to his neck, making him lean into Noctis’s grasp more.

“Let’s get you home then,” Noctis said after a pause. Prompto thought that Noctis was going to lean in for a kiss but instead he pulled away. He took the lead, walking out of the restaurant after the luxurious meal and surprisingly enjoyable conversation.

Prompto wasn’t sure what he was feeling as he stared at Noctis’s perfect body, ignoring the chides from the patrons judging him for his attire as he exited the building. He was sure that he would be entirely embarrassed tomorrow, but right now he just felt like he wanted to be closer to Noctis. Gladio was waiting for them outside, and once again Prompto was terrified of his driving as they sped towards Prompto’s apartment in an easy conversation as if Noctis and Prompto had been friends for many years.

“I had a great time tonight,” Noctis said smoothly as they pulled up to Prompto’s dilapidated apartment building. He was pretty sure Noctis lived in a mansion or something equivalent that would make him feel inadequate. 

“Me too,” Prompto admitted. “I was really nervous when you asked me to dinner.”

“Did you think I was going to kill you or something?” Noctis teased.

“I don’t know, but I was hoping not,” Prompto said with a drunken grin. “I’m not dead yet.”

Noctis put his hand through Prompto’s hair, his fingers caressing his face before he pulled away. “No you’re not. Does this mean you want to see me again?”

Prompto considered his options, albeit in an alcohol-induced haze. If he was friends with Noctis then it could set him up for a world of trouble, but he really did enjoy Noctis’s company. What was wrong with being friends with someone as long as they kept their work life separate? It would be that hard, would it?

“Yeah it does,” Prompto admitted with a blush. He found he was blushing far too much around Noctis. 

“When is your next day off?” Noctis asked him.

“This weekend I have a day off,” Prompto offered. 

“Good. Keep it open. I have a surprise I’m planning for you.” Noctis opened the car door and got out, pulling Prompto with him. 

“A surprise?” Prompto asked. “Wasn’t dinner enough?”

“Dinner was a thank you for helping me,” Noctis said as he leaned against the car. Prompto spun around, trying to stay steady enough to look at Noctis. “This surprise is to get you to fall in love with me.”

“Fall in love?” Prompto asked, his speech fairly too slurred for his own liking. He frowned and tried to concentrate on keeping himself steady. It was unbecoming of a police officer to be this drunk on champagne.

“We’ll save it for another time,” Noctis said with a grin. “A time when you’re not drunk on champagne. That’s my fault, by the way. I couldn’t help but want to see you lose composure.”

“Well I’ll see you lose composure one day,” Prompto threatened teasingly.

Noctis looked at him in a way that made Prompto feel like he was definitely going to be devoured. “I don’t doubt it. Good night, Prompto. I look forward to this weekend.”

“Me too,” Prompto said with a smile. Was that a blush he saw on Noctis’s face? “Thanks for the awesome dinner.”

“Anytime.” Noctis got back in the car as Prompto stumbled back to his apartment.

He was entirely too happy and full for his own liking, but his inebriated state kept him from worrying about it too much. Instead, he wound up collapsing on his small bed and falling into a drunken sleep, the image of Noctis’s smile dancing in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get super flirty when I drink, so I couldn't help but portray Prompto that way.  
Also the line "I'm not dead yet" is from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.


	4. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis treats Prompto to a better date than the first one.

The next day Prompto woke up, his mouth dry and begging for water from the champagne. He sat up groggily in bed and then ambled his way to his small kitchen. The memory of last night was relatively clear, although tinted with the rose colored vibrancy that only alcohol can accomplish. He had told Noctis that he wanted to see him again. How stupid could he be? Wasn’t he supposed to just have dinner, thank him, and tell him that it was better if they didn’t see each other again? How had his plan been so easily discarded?

Prompto groaned after he chugged water down, at least thankful that he didn’t have a headache from the champagne. He was probably the worst officer in the history of the precinct, not because he knew a gangster, but because he unintentionally seemed to agree to be friends with one. At least the corrupt police he had met were intentionally corrupt. He was just entirely naïve and so easily sucked into just going with what others said.

Then there was the problem of the fact that he genuinely enjoyed Noctis’s company. Prompto liked spending time with him, enjoyed talking to him, and even wanted to see him again. He thought of Noctis’s arm around his waist and blushed deeply, uncertain of this feeling that was blossoming in his chest. It almost felt so close to a crush, but that was impossible since both he and Noctis were men. It wasn’t that he was against anyone who dated those of the same sex. He had just never been attracted to anyone of the same sex and considered himself to be straight. 

But then he thought of Noctis, how attractive he found him, how his smile seemed all too enticing to a growing desire he never experience before. Prompto had to disregard these feelings. After all, he was straight, he told himself. Then again he really hadn’t really ever been in a relationship and just kind of always assumed that he liked women. Even if he wasn’t straight, he was a police officer and Noctis was a gang member. It was a setup for failure, even in the best of the situations. 

Prompto resolved himself to tell Noctis when he saw him next that he would tell him thank you for the dinner and whatever he was planning the next time they met, but it was not going to work out as friends and better for them to go their separate ways. It was the best option to keep Prompto safe from gang membership and to keep him from being pressured to spy on Noctis from Nyx and Ignis. Besides, Noctis had to be aware of such differences in their lifestyles. After all, he was aware of Prompto being pressured by Ignis at the very least to try and get information on him. Surely he would understand Prompto’s reasoning for going their separate ways.

Too wrapped up in his thoughts, Prompto spent the morning worrying about how he should broach the topic with Noctis. Maybe he could text him or call him, he thought, as he took a shower and got ready for work. It had to be the easiest way. But it seemed to be too impersonal, especially after Noctis treated him to a really nice dinner that he could never afford on his own. Or maybe that was the excuse Prompto was making to see Noctis again before they had to go their separate ways.

As Prompto made his way into the precinct, his mind was caught up in how he could let Noctis down without risking his life, completely forgetting about Nyx or Commissioner Ignis. He sat down at his desk and was looking over his paperwork for completion, lost in a daydream, until Nyx came over and grabbed his shoulder in a friendly but forceful fashion.

“Prompto,” Nyx said as he stared at him. “How did it go last night?”

“Oh, Nyx!” Prompto said, remembering that he was supposed to report back to them. “It went well. I mean, dinner was good. But I don’t think I really learned anything that could be useful.”

“Let’s leave that for Commissions Ignis and I to decide,” Nyx said as he steered Prompto out of his chair and towards the commissioner’s office. Prompto felt his heart palpitate, trying to think of any reason why he could just easily slip off into the night and be left out of this mess. Of course, that wasn’t going to happen, so he instead started reciting in his head what he would say to the two.

“Prompto,” Ignis said as he stepped into the office. Ignis looked cool as ever, dressed in a button up shirt that was dark but clearly had some sort of print on it, his sleeves rolled up as usual. “Good news I hope?”

“Well,” Prompto said slowly, taking a breath before he continued. “Noctis was ever the gentleman. We went to dinner, and he mostly just talked about his hobbies. He likes to fish and to play video games.”

Ignis nodded, and Nyx wrote something down. “Anything else?” Nyx asked.

Prompto clearly remembered Noctis mentioning that the restaurant was for business meetings a lot, but he honestly was more afraid of Gladio or someone in the Kings coming after him than Ignis or Nyx, which was saying something as they were entirely intimidating in their own right. 

“Not particularly,” Prompto said carefully. “He is aware I am a cop and that I’m likely reporting back to you, sir, so I think he was careful to avoid any topics relating to his… work.”

“As suspected,” Ignis said. “Are you meeting him again?”

“This weekend sir,” Prompto said, immediately regretting agreeing to meet up with Noctis all over again. 

“Good good,” Ignis said. “I want you to keep pushing for information, but be careful. It should not be at your own expense. If you want to get out now, I suggest doing it. You don’t have to answer right away, but please consider it.”

Prompto was shocked by Ignis’s admission of care towards him. Of course he would provide an out, Prompto realized. He was only a patrol officer who was being asked to double cross a high ranking member of the Kings. Prompto was not trained for it, nor was he prepared for any repercussions if he did relay information that would get Noctis arrested or worse.

“Thank you for the concern,” Prompto said after a moment. “I will consider it for next time, but I already agreed to meet Noctis this weekend. I doubt that I will be able to back out now without any sort of incident.”

“Smart thinking,” Nyx said. “Call me if you need help.”

“Yes,” Ignis said as he held out his hand. “Hand me your phone.” Prompto complied and after a moment of messing with it, Ignis handed it back. “My personal cell number is in there as well. Call me if anything comes up and you need help.”

Prompto was becoming increasingly aware of how dangerous it was to associate himself with someone like Noctis, making his anxiety grow until he felt on the verge of a panic attack. He used to get them a lot as a teen living in the orphanage, but usually he was able to manage his anxiety well enough to avoid them as an adult. Ignis must have seen the increasing panic on his face as he came over and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Prompto you will be fine,” Ignis said gently but firmly. “Noctis seems to enjoy your company more than anything. I doubt that he will harm you if he has treated you to dinner already. More than anything I’m worried about Noctis getting you in trouble for his own stupidity, because gang members are nothing if not stupid.”

Prompto breathed deeply, inhaling and exhaling slowly like he had learned from the school therapist in high school. “You’re right. Thanks, sir. I just didn’t really plan for this to happen, but I’ll be fine.”

“You’re tough kid,” Nyx said kindly. “I don’t doubt that you’ll kick ass if you need to. But I don’t think you will. Take it easy, and if you need us then you have us.”

Prompto nodded, dismissed by the two at that, and left the office to get on with the rest of his shift. He felt a little bit calmer but had no doubt that Nyx and Ignis were not conferring on whether or not it was a good idea to put him up to the task. Prompto had decided anyway that it was a terrible idea to spy on Noctis for the pair and opted instead to just find his way out of whatever friendship that was starting to develop between the two. That way he could go back to his normal life and focus on his photography as a hobby and maybe one day as a profession. Until then, he just had to keep his head low and stay out of trouble. He just hoped it wasn’t a harder task to do than before he met Noctis.

***

The weekend came faster than Prompto realized, largely in part due to this anxiety making everything seem like a crisis. He had rehearsed in his head several times over about how to let Noctis down, how to tell him thanks but no thanks, and how to tell him he decided that it was better for them both to go their separate ways. After all, Noctis couldn’t argue with the logic that being friends with a cop, even a patrol officer, was not good for him. Certainly he couldn’t find the fact that Nyx and Ignis both were trying to get information on his gang activity with the Kings.  
When his day off, a bright and sunny Saturday, rolled around, Prompto was surprised that he received a text from Noctis fairly early in the morning. Noctis seemed more like a nighttime guy, and he had the sneaking suspicion that he was the furthest thing possible from a morning person. Rolling over groggily in bed, he looked at his phone after it dinged that he had a message.

_Good morning Prompto. I hope you’re up. _  
_Plan to get ready to go in about an hour._  
_Dress casually and bring your camera._  
_XXX Noct_

Prompto stared at the message for a moment, wondering what Noctis had planned. Was he going to pay witness to a murder or blackmail and Noctis needed his camera for evidence? Prompto scolded himself for thinking that Noctis would plan a surprise that involved any sort of gang activity. After all, Noctis had made it clear that he wouldn’t divulge any information about the Kings, at least intentionally. Prompto made a hasty reply, not wanting to keep Noctis waiting on his message.

_Will do. _  
_Any word on what we’re doing?_

_It’s a surprise._  
_I can’t just give it away._  
_XXX Noct_

_Okay. Keep me in suspense then. :) _

_See you soon. ;) _  
_XXX Noct_

Prompto felt almost foolish for texting Noctis so casually, especially since he sounded almost flirtatious. A flutter in his stomach told Prompto that was exactly what he sounded like, and while he was altogether surprised, he was not altogether unhappy at the idea. He cursed himself and his conflicted nature as he got out of bed and got ready for the day. He pulled on a pair of black jeans and a studded belt with a button up black shirt that was cut at the sleeves and had fashionably placed white splatter on it. He spent more time than necessary styling his already hopeless hair, largely to pass the time and to quell his nerves.

Before he knew it, an hour had passed and Noctis had texted him to come downstairs. With a deep breath, Prompto grabbed his camera and wallet then made his way downstairs. Noctis was leaning against the same luxury vehicle, which Prompto had learned from Nyx was a Regalia, the most expensive and rarest car on the market. He was wearing black jeans as well and a black pullover shirt and looked sleepy, confirming Prompto’s suspicions that mornings and Noctis did not mix. What really confused Prompto even more was just how attractive Noctis looked to him. Prompto cursed at himself, not for the first time today, and began a long line of questioning of his sexuality all within the span of less than a minute.

Noctis looked Prompto up and down with the same expression that Prompto felt was meant for a woman rather than him. “You look good,” Noctis said calmly. Of course he could be calm, Prompto thought. He’s the gang member and the only one who wasn’t questioning his sexuality like Prompto was after all.

“Thanks, you too,” Prompto said with a blush rising to his cheeks. How was it that when he was around Noctis he lost all resolve entirely?

“You two ready?” Gladio called from inside the car. Prompto’s stomach gave a lurch as they climbed in. 

“Are you going to kill us with your driving today?” Prompto asked.

“Maybe later,” Gladio said. Regardless, he slammed on the gas and sent them speeding off and out of the city limits within no time.

“Where are we going?” Prompto finally asked, unable to hide his concern he hoped was interpreted as curiosity. 

“Somewhere I think you’ll enjoy,” Noctis said simply as he sat back casually in his seat. “I’m glad you brought your camera. You’ll want to use it when we get there.”

Prompto looked down at his camera, which he was fidgeting with on his lap. “Oh, yeah. Well I hope you’re not taking me anywhere to kill me or something.” He laughed, hoping that they couldn’t hear his nerves.

“You’re too cute to kill,” Noctis said with a wink. He made a serious face then. “Ravus is a different story though. Make sure your commissioner protects you while you’re at work. Otherwise I’ll have to send Gladio to watch over you.”

Prompto had forgotten about Ravus and about how Noctis had warned him when he first held a gun up to Ravus to get him off Noctis. “Do you think he will come after me?”

“Who knows? I think he’s back in Tenebrae right now, so you should be fine for a while.” Noctis gave a yawn as Gladio started to slow the car down to reasonable speeds.

Prompto looked out the window and saw a bright yellow sign with flashing lights. His eyes widened in surprise and excitement as he looked at the sign then back to Noctis. “A chocobo farm?!”

“You said you wanted to go chocobo racing,” Noctis said simply, his smile betraying him. “I figured you would want the opportunity sooner rather than later.”

Prompto looked at Noctis and could have sworn that he fell in love with him in that moment, his excitement betraying his conscious thoughts. Losing his composure for a moment, he flung his arms around Noctis and pulled him into a hug. Noctis was clearly shocked at the affection for a moment, but then pulled Prompto close to him. His arms felt strong and enticing around Prompto’s waist, his hands resting coolly on his back.

“Thank you, Noctis! I’m so excited!” Prompto exclaimed, holding onto Noctis in delight and surprise.

The car slowed to a stop and Gladio turned off the ignition. “All right, you two. It’s time to get out there and racing some chocobos before you two forget why you even came here in the first place.”  
Noctis pulled back out of the hug, giving Prompto a look that he didn’t recognize. It was kind, gentle, and full of desire. Prompto told himself he was imagining things. Noctis was just being kind to a poor kid after all. Prompto would probably have to save up a month’s worth of pay just to afford the rental fee of the chocobo, the trip out to and from the farm, and the food and souvenirs he would inevitably buy. He was unsure of affording the souvenirs now, but at least he could get a keychain now. 

“This is amazing!” Prompto cheered as he saw people riding chocobos, their yellow feathers ruffling in excitement and even annoyance. Prompto wanted nothing more than to rush up to a chocobo and pet it, but he knew that chocobos could be temperamental if approached the wrong way. So instead, he took out his camera and started snapping photos. 

“We haven’t even gotten inside the chocobo farm yet,” Noctis said with an amused chuckle. “You want to go ride a chocobo!”

“I want to ride my chocobo all day,” Prompto sang as he eagerly walked towards the farm. He stopped at the farm sign with a happy chocobo on it. “Come take a photo with me Noct!”

He didn’t really mean to be so informal with Noctis, but his eagerness overtook his need to keep his distance emotionally from Noctis. Noctis obliged to taking a photo with him in front of the sign, his saunter with a bit more swagger in it than before. Prompto positioned the camera carefully to take a selfie with him and snapped the photo after a moment, a big goofy grin on his face. 

From there they made their way onto the farm. It seemed that Noctis had arranged a private tour because one of the proprietors there greeted them warmly and took them on a tour of the farm, from the stables to the racing track. Prompto listened with awe as he learned about chocobo eating habits, how they attached themselves to their riders, and how they were cared for and groomed. Noctis followed, and Prompto wasn’t sure if he was even remotely interested, but he stayed close to Prompto the entire time. Gladio followed them but hung back to give them space and to keep from intimidating the tour guide too much. 

After about an hour the tour concluded with them being introduced to their own chocobos to ride. Prompto’s chocobo immediately took to him and nuzzled his hand before he pet his beautiful feathers, the feel of the warmth and softness giving Prompto a pure, unbridled joy. This was easily one of the best moments of his life so far. 

“Ready to race?” Noctis asked him as they both got on their respective chocobos. Gladio got on a larger chocobo behind them, one that was capable of handling his large and muscular frame. 

“Yes! I’m not going to let you win,” Prompto declared excitedly. 

Before they could ride off into the sunset, the tour guide spent several minutes teaching them the mechanics of riding. Their chocobos were clearly meant for tourists coming to ride for the first time and responded to every command that they were given, even when Prompto wasn’t really sure what he was doing. In no time both he and Noctis had the hang of it and they were allowed to go to the race track followed by the trail if they wanted to go for a more leisurely ride.

“Let’s go and race,” Noctis said with a grin. “I’m pretty sure my chocobo will leave yours in the dust.”

“No way!” Prompto said, directing his chocobo to the race track with Noctis next to him and Gladio shortly behind him. They took their marks at the start of the race track. Gladio called out to them when to start, and Prompto took off before he gave it a second thought. 

The rush of air and the cool breeze made him smile as Prompto raced Noctis, his adrenaline pumping from the rush of the chocobo carrying him around the track. Him and Noctis were neck and neck, their chocobos chirping excitedly from the friendly competition. For a moment he thought that it would be a tie or that Noctis would win, but towards the end of the race track Noctis fell behind slightly. Prompto took advantage of the lead and ushered his chocobo forward, letting out a large cheer when he crossed the finish line first. He looked back and saw Noctis closely behind him and suddenly had the feeling that Noctis had let him win on purpose.

“Great job Prompto,” Noctis said with a beautiful smile that made Prompto’s heart beat faster. He really needed to regain his composure, but right now he couldn’t bring himself to care. What was wrong with spending time with someone who seemed to really enjoy seeing Prompto happily riding a chocobo as a surprise?

“You let me win,” Prompto accused.

“Me? Never,” Noctis said in a wholly unconvincing manner. Prompto couldn’t help but laugh as they started to stroll their chocobos down the leisure trail. 

The rest of their time there was spent talking excitedly to each other while they rode their chocobos, Gladio maintaining a private distance between the them. As Prompto kept talking to Noctis he couldn’t help but feel that the gang member was a relatively good person despite his career choices. He found that he genuinely enjoyed Noct’s company more and more as he talked to him, something that troubled him as he realized he didn’t want to stop seeing Noctis. He was entirely confused and conflicted by this, mainly because he had resolved at the start of the day to tell Noctis he never wanted to see him again. Perhaps they could still be friends while maintaining a safe distance.

They spent the entire day there, eating lunch at the diner on site and hitting the trails again so Prompto could get as much chocobo riding in as possible. Prompto took many pictures, including ones with Noctis and Gladio. He wondered if he could spend the rest of his life at the farm and just settle into becoming a chocobo farmer. Somehow he felt that it would be a simpler life that he would enjoy far more than the city life of Insomnia. 

“We should probably head back,” Gladio announced as the sun began to set. “It’s starting to get late.”

“Alright,” Noctis said as they steered their chocobos back to the resting post. “What do you think, Prompto? Did you have fun?”

“This was amazing!” Prompto annunciated each word to try and drive home the excitement he still felt. “I think this is my favorite day so far! I can’t thank you enough for taking me here!”

He reluctantly surrendered his chocobo to Gladio as he spoke, who led the three chocobos back to their handlers. Prompto suddenly realized how close Noctis was to him and how they were left entirely alone in that moment, the handlers busy with the chocobos and the tourists all returning back to the diner or heading home for the evening. 

“Maybe we can come back sometime,” Noctis said. 

“Or maybe we can go fishing next time,” Prompto offered before he could stop himself. He knew he probably shouldn’t, but he truly enjoyed Noctis to the point that he wanted to continue seeing him. 

Noctis beamed at the suggestion. “Really? I don’t know how fun it would be for you.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Prompto said with a smile. “I’m sure it would be fun with you anyway.”

He knew he was in over his head at this point, but he enjoyed being friends with Noctis. 

“I’m glad you think so,” Noctis said with a sultry smile.

He took a step towards Prompto, closing the gap between them. They could only be centimeters apart, and Prompto could feel Noct’s body heat radiating from him. Prompto felt a blush rising to his cheeks, trying not to think about how he was so close to this insanely attractive man. He cursed himself for the millionth time for thinking about anything beyond being friends with this man who had to be someone women everywhere wanted. For all he knew, Noctis was dating a woman, likely a member of the Kings, and was probably just as attractive as Noctis was. He kept telling himself to get a grip, but it was difficult with him so close he could feel his breath. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said nervously. “I really enjoy your company. I was surprised at first that-”

Noctis cut him off as his lips pressed against Prompto’s. A flurry of emotions cascaded through Prompto. Shock was his first reaction, then a strong desire coursed through him as if he had been waiting for this since he met Noctis. He didn’t pull away as Noctis put his hands on Prompto’s waist, sending a shiver down Prompto’s spine. There was almost a warm hunger from Noct’s hands as he kept them on his hips, holding him close as he continued to kiss him. 

Prompto found himself kissing Noctis back, his arms resting on his shoulders and pulling him further into the kiss. He felt a desire spread to his loins and felt himself becoming far more self-conscious and self-aware than before. He should really pull away now, he told himself as Noct’s tongue traced against his lips. But pulling away meant no longer feeling Noctis’s touch, which burned desire into his very core.

Noctis pulled away finally and gave Prompto a grin, a slight hint of a blush rising to his cheeks. “So I think it’s safe to say you like me.”

Prompto was thoroughly red and couldn’t really muster up a response that made a coherent sentence for a few seconds. “I…. um… I don’t know. I mean… That was nice.” He couldn’t really offer anything else. “I’m… straight though?” It came out as a question, which was probably directed more to himself than to Noctis.

Noctis gave him a quizzical look. “You sure about that?”

“No,” Prompto merely said after a flustered moment. 

“I get it,” Noctis said. “You’ve never been with a guy before. I’m not going anywhere, so take your time to sort out what you’re feeling. But just make sure you don’t leave me out of the loop.” He winked as Gladio made his way back to the two.

“You two done making out?” Gladio asked bluntly with a grin on his face, making Prompto blush yet again. “Let’s get this cop back to his apartment so he can get back to his job tomorrow.”

The ride back was a dizzying swirl of the scenery passing by. Noctis resumed his normal conversation with Prompto as if they hadn’t just shared a very intimate and yet very public moment. Prompto listened as Noctis excitedly talked about fishing, different types of lures, rods, and reels. He couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement as Noctis wrapped his arm around him and held him close. This time, he couldn’t blame his reactions or the attraction he felt towards Noctis on any alcohol. 

There were a lot of questions and emotions Prompto needed to work through when he got back to his apartment. The biggest of which was his sexuality. He had never thought himself as anything but straight, but maybe that was off the mark. Then again he had kissed a few women and never felt something so electric or exciting as when he had kissed and been kissed by Noctis. Maybe he was just attracted only to Noctis, he considered. That wasn’t entirely impossible either. 

Either was he was deeply confused and needed time to sort this out. As he glanced over at Noctis, he felt the same butterflies again and had to look away to compose himself. Yes, he thought. He needed a lot of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just imagine the pure joy Prompto feels while getting to be with the Chocobos and I'm so happy for him in this chapter.


	5. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto receives a phone call

Prompto spent the next several days of work distracted by thoughts of Noctis. Nyx and Ignis had prodded him for more information on Noctis, but Prompto had successfully convinced them for the interim that Noctis had not revealed anything that would be considered important to their case to take down the Kings. As he went out on patrol, his thoughts wandered to questions about his sexuality and if he really was gay. He liked women well enough, he had determined. But he also determined that he desired Noctis in a way he hadn’t felt for someone in the past. It didn’t help that he and Noctis texted every day and always felt rush whenever he received a text from him. 

As he kept thinking about his time with Noctis, he kept feeling a desire for him increasing. He wanted to see Noctis again, but he was still hesitant to commit to developing a relationship with him further due to his gang involvement. Prompto had noticed that Noctis was very careful about keeping work life and personal life separate, which would eventually take a toll on any relationship. It would be risky for either of them to remain in the lives they had now while cultivating a relationship as well.

“Hey Prompto,” an officer passing by called to him as he was on his way into work. “You have a call at your desk.”

Prompto snapped himself out of his reverie and walked over to his desk. He rarely received calls from people, and it was usually just an elderly person thanking him for helping them with their groceries. He sat at his desk and picked up the phone, trying not to let his mind wander to Noctis and when he could see him next.

“This is officer Argentum,” Prompto said formally as he answered the phone.

“Prompto Argentum,” the voice seethed on the other side. “Listen carefully and don’t say a word. I know you live in the boroughs. I know you have been seeing Noctis. And I know you are the one who stopped me from getting what Noctis stole from me.”

Prompto felt the color drain from his face as the voice on the other line spoke. “Ravus,” he whispered quietly.

“So you know my name,” Ravus replied. “Good. You should know the name of the person who will end your life if you don’t comply.”

His heart was hammering in his chest, the panic rising in him. What had his therapist said about preventing a panic attack? Something about deep breaths? Right now everything seemed muffled, his thoughts turning into a jumbled mess of increasing panic and fear. 

“What do you want from me?” Prompto asked.

“I want you to retrieve what was taken from me,” Ravus snapped. “It’s on Noctis’s phone. Just get his phone and then bring it to me.”

“Where?” Prompto asked. He couldn’t believe he was even asking Ravus where he should take it.

“The park by parliament,” Ravus said simply. “Meet me there tomorrow night by the large willow tree in the center of the park.” Prompto knew the tree. He had photographed it a few times, plus it was the largest tree in the park. “If you’re not there then prepare to die. And if you tell anyone about this I will kill you.”

The line went dead, leaving Prompto there to absorb what he had just heard. Noctis had shown concern about Ravus retaliating, but he had said he was in Tenebrae. Had he come back to Insomnia for this specifically? And what did Noctis have on him that he was willing to kill Prompto for it? Either way, he had to make a decision on if he was going to get Noctis’s phone and save himself, or potentially put Noctis in harms way by giving Ravus something he claimed was his. 

“You okay Prompto?” Nyx asked him as he walked by his desk. Prompto had to look panicked since he had doubled over and was hyperventilating with his head between his legs. “What’s going on?”  
“Nothing,” Prompto managed to lie through tears. “Just hit my head on the desk.”

“Be careful,” Nyx said simply. “You don’t want to get hurt.”

Prompto nodded, putting his head in his hands. “Actually, I don’t think I’m feeling well. Do you think you can tell the commissioner that I am going home sick?”

Nyx hesitated for a moment, but Prompto didn’t dare look up at him to betray his emotions. “Sure thing, Prompto. Go get some rest and take care of yourself.”

Prompto waited until Nyx walked away then got up and rushed to the door. He wasn’t paying attention because a moment later he had run into someone and fell on the ground. Looking up, he realized he had run into the commissioner himself.

“Oh sorry sir,” Prompto rushed as he stood up. He didn’t dare and look Ignis in the eyes. “I am not feeling well. Please excuse me.”

Before he could listen to Ignis’s response, he was out of the door and running down the street. Panic exploded through his body as he ran home, trying to find somewhere that felt safe. There wasn’t any place that was safe, he realized. Not since he had met Noctis and found himself falling under his spell. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened. He was so foolish to even think that they could have any sort of relationship and keep these matters separate.

When he reached his apartment, he shut the door hurriedly and locked everything. He checked the windows to make sure they were locked then collapsed on his bed and tried to think about what he could possibly do to get out of this situation. Ravus knew where he was, he knew how to get ahold of him, and that meant he knew how to find him and hurt him. 

It wasn’t as if he could just text Noctis and tell him he needed his phone to give to Ravus. There’s no way Noctis would even remotely agree to doing that. He got whatever he needed from Ravus for a very particular reason and got beat up pretty well as a result. Plus Ravus very clearly stated not to tell anyone or he would die anyway. His choice was to either do what Ravus wanted or to die.

The thought of betraying Noctis, even at his own personal risk, made his chest ache though. He wasn’t someone who could just easily betray a friend, and he had put a lot of thought into his relationship with Noctis. There was no way that he could just classify his feelings or their relationship as friendship at this point. Betraying someone who he felt for as more than a friend was out of the question.  
He spent the entire evening and well into the night tossing and turning about his options. As the moon was rising over the city, Prompto found himself running out of steam. The only answer he could come up with would be to resign himself to his fate and tell Ravus that there was no way he could betray Noctis. It wasn’t a matter of protecting a gang member. Rather, it was a matter of being unable to betray his friend. His conscience wouldn’t allow it.  
His phone chimed suddenly, taking him out of his thoughts.

_How’s your shift going?_   
_Can we meet again soon? Maybe go fishing?_   
_XXX Noct_

Prompto looked at his phone in despair, thinking about his options for replying. If he wanted to cause as little harm as possible to Noctis, then his best option would be just to disappear from his life. Sure, Noctis might be a little upset to begin with, but he would get over it soon enough. He didn’t even have to know that Prompto opted to just tell Ravus it wasn’t happening. Surely surrendering his life wouldn’t be such a terrible option as long as Noctis was protected? He could surely leave information for Ignis and Nyx to find his killer and finally take down a gang member, although Ravus was likely part of the Emperors, not the Kings.

In the end, Prompto opted not to respond. Noctis would likely think he’s busy with work at first, which was the point. He didn’t want to worry him, and not responding would be more typical for the first few hours at least. Of course, Noctis might grow concerned towards the end of the night. Hopefully he would just interpret it as ghosting him, a lack of interest in him romantically, and just give up. He opted to shut off his phone and just spend his last night worrying about how to approach Ravus.

Eventually, Prompto fell into an uneasy sleep until there was a loud banging noise on his apartment door. He sat up in a panic, wondering if Ravus had come for him in the end. He thought he had more time to try and work out a plan, maybe even a feint. Prompto got up shakily, all grogginess snapped out of him in his panic, and opened the door.

“Commissioner?!” Prompto asked as he stared at Ignis and Nyx on the other side of the door. “W-what are you doing here?”

“Mind if we come in?” Ignis asked as he stepped inside Prompto’s apartment anyway.

He looked around at the small living area that doubled as his bedroom, the desk where he kept his photography gear, the bathroom off to the left of the living room, and the small kitchen that was separated by a partition. Ignis probably made five times his salary and could afford an apartment all the larger for it. He leaned against the desk and looked at him, his arms crossed in front of his chest expectantly. Nyx leaned against the upright closet next to Ignis, both of them turning to Prompto.

“You never call out of work,” Nyx started. “What’s going on?”

“N-nothing,” Prompto said as he shifted uneasily. “I am just not feeling well.”

“Your phone has been shut off since last night as well,” Ignis pointed out matter-of-factly. “Mind telling us the truth?”

Prompto was shaking thoroughly. “If I tell you then he’ll kill me.”

“Who? Noctis?” Nyx demanded.

“No. Noctis doesn’t know.” Prompto shook his head. “Ravus. The guy that attacked Noctis. He’s blaming me for not getting what Noctis took from him.”

“Sit down,” Ignis said. He must have noticed that Prompto was shaking considerably from the panic. “Tell us everything.”

Prompto spent the next hour telling them everything, answering every question he was probed to answer. He was dead either way. This would make things easier for them when they discovered his body, he figured. While he didn’t want to involve anyone, they were already demanding answers, and he was too much of an honest fool to lie to them or lie to them well.

“I just have one more question,” Ignis asked. “Why didn’t you come to us first?”

Prompto stared at him and tried to think of a way to articulate his fear and anxiety. “I… Ravus threatened me not to go to anyone with this problem. I didn’t want to get anyone involved and then have them get hurt.”

“Even at the expense of you getting hurt?” Ignis asked with a raised eyebrow. “If you did what Ravus asked then surely Noctis would come after you instead.”

“I wasn’t planning on doing what Ravus asked,” Prompto replied as he looked down at his hands. “I don’t have it in me to betray anyone.”

“So you resigned yourself to your fate?” Nyx asked. “You really are a fool then.”

Prompto’s face flushed with embarrassment, but it was Ignis who picked up for him. “Now Nyx, he has never dealt with this before. While his decision may have been misguided, his intention of causing harm to none is noble. Don’t worry, Prompto. We’re going to get you to a safe house until we can track down Ravus and ensure your safety.”

Prompto looked up at them and cursed himself for being so stupid. Of course they had a safe house for situations like this. “Thank you. How long do you think it will take?”

“We’re not sure,” Nyx admitted. “From what I know about Ravus, he’s a high ranking member of the Emperors. It might take time, but there is witness protection too if necessary. We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it though.”

“Oh.” Prompto thought about changing his identity, his entire life, even his name. He didn’t really have any family. His friends were nonexistent unless he counted the men standing in front of him, but they were his superiors. The only person he sort of had in his life was Noctis, which clearly wasn’t going to work out if he had to go into hiding. It made him sad unexpectedly to think he would have to leave Noctis, especially since he was planning on doing that anyway, but ultimately it would be for the best. He cursed himself again for being so indecisive on his emotions.

“Now, Prompto,” Ignis began. “You mustn’t contact anyone, not even Noctis, about this matter. We must protect you, so do not accept any calls from numbers you don’t recognize or from anyone other than Nyx and I. Keep your phone on so we can get in touch with you. Nyx and I must go and initiate the transfer to the safe house and ensure its safety. Keep your door locked and only open it for Nyx and I.”

Prompto nodded at the instructions and looked at his phone on the desk where it was off. Ignis picked it up and turned it on. It started pinging erratically, like his phone was trying to warn him of his impending doom. Ignis eyed it quizzically before handing it to Prompto.

“It seems Noctis has been trying to reach you,” Ignis stated. “Do not answer him. If he comes looking for you, we will deal with it.”

“He’s put you through enough trouble as is,” Nyx added. He then had a guilty look cross his handsome features. “We’ve put you through it too. Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Prompto insisted. “I was the one who got involved in the first place.”

“No matter,” Ignis said as he made towards the door. “Protect yourself and, if needed, use your gun. We will be back in about an hour.”

Prompto was left alone with his panic and fear as he locked the door behind Ignis and Nyx. His fear ignited his energy and he began to frantically pack, pausing only to stop and think about what he needed to bring with him. His thoughts were a jumbled mess, making him jump from the bathroom, to the wardrobe, then back to the bathroom only to have him sit on his bed in a stunned silence for minutes at a time.

This panic was a different sort of panic to him. It wasn’t the typical panic attacks that he received when something triggered his fear and anxiety. This was the panic and frenzy of needing to do something to protect himself, to survive. His system was telling him to flee, to get out and not wait for anything, but he was forced to sit down and wait for word from Ignis and Nyx. He had no choice but to try and be calm while a storm of fear raged inside of him. 

After he finished packing, he looked down at his phone and decided to go through his messages and missed calls. A few were from Ignis and Nyx, texts of concern, calls of desperation, and finally a voicemail letting him know they were coming over. He figured Ignis used his position as commissioner to look up his personnel file and get his home address. The rest were a series of missed calls and texts from Noctis, each one progressively making his heart sink more and more.

_You ok? You should be off now, right?_   
_XXX Noctis_

_So what, are you not talking to me?_   
_Did I do something to piss you off?_   
_XXX Noctis_

_Are you really going to do this? Wow._   
_I didn’t think you’d be the type._  
_XXX Noctis_

_Fine. I’m done trying to reach you._   
_Enjoy your life._   
_XXX Noctis_

Prompto felt tears well in his eyes and recognized in that moment that he really did like Noctis, Six be damned. He didn’t care about the fact that Noctis was a gangster, that he was a cop, or that they should never have met in the first place. In the short time he had known Noctis, Noctis had shown him more care and interest in him as a person than he had experienced in years. Now he had to be the one to break it off with Noctis for both of their safety. If it was better this way, then why did it hurt so damn much?

He felt tempted to call Noctis and explain to him what was going on, to tell him he wanted to be with him but couldn’t right now. Instead he angrily threw his phone across the apartment and wiped the tears from his eyes, cursing the day he was born. After a moment he sighed in a grim resignation and walked towards his phone, which had landed next to the front door.

Before he could pick it up, the door was burst down in a series of splintering wood and creaking hinges. He stumbled back in fear and fell on the floor of his apartment, looking up as his fear turned into a new rage of panic that he had never experienced before.

A man walked into the apartment that looked strangely familiar. He was tall and dressed in an all-white suit. His hair was so light it looked almost as white as his suit, and his blue eyes were like daggers. If Prompto wasn’t so terrified he would think that this man would be extremely attractive. 

“Ravus,” Prompto whispered, fear oozing out of every pore. 

Ravus looked down at him and sneered. “I thought I told you not to reach out for help. Luckily for you, there’s someone above me that prefers you alive over dead.”

Prompto stared at him in disbelief and confusion. It quickly dissipated back into fear as Ravus grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him off the ground, his feet scraping the ground. Damn, he was tall.   
“Are you going to kill me?” Prompto asked in desperation.

“Not yet.” Ravus made a fist with his free hand and pulled it back. The last thing Prompto saw before he blacked out was his fist connecting to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Prompto. That's all I can really say is poor Prompto.


	6. Interlude: Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis deals with Noctis

Ignis drove his undercover police car back to the precinct at breakneck speeds. He was an excellent driver in the worst of situations, gliding the car in and out of traffic as if it were an extension of his body. Right now he was desperately trying to save what precious time they had before someone came after Prompto. Damn the red tape of the being an officer, he thought as Nyx made several calls to start the process in the seat next to him. 

When they arrived at the precinct, the same old building that he practically lived in, he felt a certain rush of dread. Someone should have stayed behind with Prompto, he realized too late. It was only a matter of time before this Ravus person came for him. It was too late to go back now that they were both here. Nyx set out to start assembling a team to track down Ravus. At the very least they would drive him out of Insomnia. If the pressure became too great for members of the Emperors they usually retreated back to Niflheim or even Tenebrae. 

As Ignis walked into the precinct, keeping his calm composure while rushing towards his office, he noticed Noctis standing by Prompto’s desk. An urge to reach out and punch the gangster nearly overwhelmed him, but he was commissioner. More than that, he was Ignis, a man of a certain constitution that would not just lash out without just cause. Of course, he likely had it, but the rest of the officers around him did not know that, and he wasn’t going to become a target of the Kings just for an impulsive decision.

“May I help you?” Ignis asked as he stood in front of Noctis and crossed his arms across his chest.

Noctis turned around, looking like he was worried and stressed despite his cool exterior. Ignis could see how he had easily seduced Prompto, although the poor man didn’t know that Ignis could tell he had been seduced. Noctis was attractive, well put together, and likely very rich. It was a lethal combination on the best of occasions.

“I don’t know what I did to upset him, but I just wanted to talk to Prompto.” Noctis said. Was there a touch of desperation in his voice? He grimaced and scratched the back of his head. “I swore I wouldn’t do this, but I guess I can’t just get the guy out of my head.”

“He was sent out on assignment,” Ignis lied smoothly. “I suggest you go home and leave him be. If he wants to contact you, then he will.”

“Assignment?” Noctis asked in surprise. “He’s a patrol officer. He doesn’t get assignments that take him away from his district.”

Ignis sighed. He didn’t have time for this. “If you want to help Prompto, then stay away from him.” He turned to walk away, ignoring Noctis’s stares as he headed towards his office. As he walked away he couldn’t help but mutter in a momentary lapse of composure. “It’s your fault he’s in danger in the first place, you asshole.”

He walked past an officer and informed him to let the others know he was not to be disturbed before he opened his office door again and slammed the door behind him. Ignis quickly got to work, arranging a safe transport to a safe house. Prompto was in danger and he cared for the patrol officer, probably more than he should. The guy had a way of using his innocence and hopefulness to warm the hearts of those around him, making him an ideal friend and a trusting man. It was rare to find a guy who would rather die than betray his friends. It wasn’t fair to him that he should be involved in something like this. 

What Ignis didn’t notice was that Noctis had heard his jab in his direction. Nor did he notice that Noctis was running out of the precinct in fear and trepidation, ordering Gladio to take him to Prompto’s.   
Unfortunately, neither of them realized that by the time Noctis would arrive at the broken down apartment complex Prompto would be gone, a sign of a struggle and Prompto’s packed bag and cell phone the only remnants left behind for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Ignis in this fic is the part of me that's constantly screaming to protect Prompto at all costs while I write the exact opposite.


	7. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto wakes up in a strange place
> 
> Trigger warning: Implication of interpersonal/domestic violence

Prompto woke up slowly, his brain a jumbled mess at first. He was lying down in what felt like a comfortable bed, which meant he wasn’t at home. Sunlight hit his eyelids, indicating that he had at least been out through the night. And his head was pounding like he had been hit by a brick, which meant he had really been hit by Ravus. 

He successfully opened one eye completely, but the other one would only open slightly, a tiny slit with extremely blurred vision. He instinctually held his hand up to his eye and groaned from the pain at the mistake of touching it. Then the memories flooded back to him and really hit him as he sat up quickly in bed and looked around. He felt dizzy from the force of movement and the pain he felt from being punched in the eye. He wouldn’t be surprised if his eye socket were broken.

The room he was in was huge, ornately decorated with gold filigree, and full of milky white marble walls. He was in a large bed with large white covers that begged him to stay in bed and forget the world. But the truth was he didn’t know where he was or why he was taken there when Ravus was supposed to kill him. He was grateful he was alive, or at least he thought he was. Death wouldn’t be painful, right?

“Good, you’re awake,” a chiming voice in an accent similar to Ignis’s said by the door. 

Prompto looked over and saw a blond woman who was both graceful and breathtaking. She had long blond hair piled delicately on her head, some of it in braids. Her blue eyes looked almost too much like Ravus’s. The only difference was that they were kinder, less piercing and more imploring. She was tall for a woman, graceful dressed in an all-white dress, and had a look in her eyes that she was wiser than counterparts her age. Prompto felt entirely inadequate compared to her, and he likely was if he was honest with himself.

“Who are you? Why am I here?” Prompto asked, his voice hoarse. “How long was I out?”

“You were out for a few days,” she replied with sadness in her eyes. “Ravus though it best to keep you sedated on the journey here. You’re in the Nox Fleuret household in Tenebrae. My name is Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. I am Ravus’s younger sister.”

She took a step towards him, all sureness and no hesitancy. Prompto could only stare at her, wondering how she was related to Ravus. Just based on their initial meetings, she was much kinder than he was. 

“As to why you were brought here,” Lunafreya began as she walked towards him. “I am not certain. All Ravus said was that you were supposed to bring him something and instead went to your superiors. Ravus would have killed you for it if someone hadn’t ordered him not to.”

“So you’re a member of the Emperors,” Prompto said slowly, trying to process what she was saying. Who would want him alive?

“Yes,” she said with a deeper sadness in her tone. She sat at the end of the bed. “Ravus and I were brought here as children. When Ravus joined the Emperors, he took me with him. I do it for survival, not because I want to.”

“So you would leave if given the chance,” Prompto realized aloud.

“Perhaps I would.” Lunafreya looked out the window as if dreaming of a place far away. Finally, she looked back to Prompto. “Ravus said that you had to be punished still. He can’t kill you, so taking you here was the next best thing. I’m sorry Prompto, but you will be here until someone deems you not to be. You will find it is not a wholly uncomfortable prison. But it is a prison. For that, it looks like we are partners.”

Prompto considered what she was saying. He was stuck here, in Tenebrae, with no allies except for this woman that sat next to him. She was not likely to be willing to help him escape since she was a gangster, even though she didn’t look like one. And if he did escape, how would he make it all the way back to Lucis from Tenebrae, let alone to Insomnia? She was right. He was a prisoner in a beautiful mansion of a cage.

“Do you know what Ravus wanted me to get back for him?” Prompto asked as he winced from the searing pain going through him.

Lunafreya walked to a table in a sitting area that was in front of a beautiful fireplace, larger than the walls of his apartment. He felt like he was in a storybook castle rather than a mansion. She grabbed a glass of water and something on a tray and took it back to Prompto. He couldn’t help but stare at her beauty as she stood in front of him and held out her hand to reveal two pills.

“Ravus’s punches hurt,” Lunafreya said as if she knew from experience. “This is pain medication. You’ll need it for your eye. The doctor was in while you were asleep. He said your eye socket is broken.”  
“That’s what it feels like,” Prompto joked then frowned from the pain. Moving his face hurt too much. He grabbed the pills and hesitated. If they were poison then it wouldn’t make sense to have taken him all this way. So he took the pills and drank the water down, chugging it all at once. He didn’t realize just how thirsty he was.

“As for what Ravus wants back,” Lunafreya said as she took the glass back. “Noctis took a photo when Ravus and I were in Insomnia on assignment. He was trying to get it back.”

Prompto was surprised to hear they were in Insomnia. How many other members of their gang were in Insomnia or Lucis as a whole? “What was in the photo?”

Lunafreya’s face had the slightest hint of red as she looked down at her hands. It was odd to see someone so dignified lose composure, even though it was only for a moment. “He took a photo of Ravus and I kissing.”

That shocked Prompto at the same time the medication started to kick in, giving him a strange mix of surprise and wooziness that made his stomach lurch. “You kissed your brother?” His words came out a little slurred, but his pain was dulled significantly. 

“He kissed me,” she dignified. “But it has been an ongoing… issue. For a few years now.”

“Are you two in love?” Prompto asked, his inhibitions waning from the medication.

“I do love Ravus, yes,” Lunafreya said. “I love him enough to want to save him from himself.” She looked at Prompto and gave him a sad smile. “When you are starting to feel better, I will show you around the mansion. I will be your guide and company going forward.”

Prompto may have been inebriated from the medication, but he could read between the lines. Lunafreya was to be the eyes of the Emperors to ensure he didn’t escape or get into anything he wasn’t supposed to. Right now he felt himself looking sense of his equilibrium and questioned what the medicine he took actually was.

“You should rest,” Lunafreya said as if reading his mind. “The medication will help, but it will make you tired. You will need it to get through these first few days.”

Prompto wasn’t going to argue. He got back into bed and fell asleep before his head could hit the pillow.

***

The next few weeks went by in a strange blur. The first week or so was entirely because of the medication Lunafreya supplied him to keep the pain dulled. After the pain subsided considerably he was able to stop taking the medication. Then it became about finding ways to occupy his time. He spent a lot of his time wandering around the spacious mansion, looking into rooms that were unlocked, and frustrated by the multitude of rooms that were locked. Lunafreya helped occupy his time by playing board games with him, providing him a nearly endless supply of books to read, and even taking him to the indoor swimming pool and gym. 

Prompto fell into a routine where he would run for at least an hour a day on the indoor track, a habit he fell out of recently but loved doing regularly. Then he would shower and change into the clothes that were provided, usually loose white gossamer pants and a shirt that made him felt like he was getting ready for some sort of ritual for the Six. Once or twice he imagined what Noctis would look like in such an outfit and immediately loved the mental image and regretted thinking about him.

After showering, Prompto would spend the better part of the day playing board games with Lunafreya. Some of them were lighthearted and easy games, but others were more complex and required thought. Towards the end of the day, Prompto would read whatever book sparked his interest. Usually he wasn’t a reader, but at this point he had gone through several books in a short time.   
Lunafreya was a nice woman and every bit as regal and composed as she was when he first met her. She would disappear for short periods of time, no doubt reporting to her superiors or to Ravus on Prompto’s behavior. Prompto never saw Ravus in the mansion, and he wouldn’t be particularly surprised if Ravus were in an entirely separate wing that he wasn’t allowed to go near. 

Passing the time like this made the days and nights blur together as Prompto fell into an uneasy comfort in the mansion. He was still a prisoner, never to escape, and likely never to know why he was there in the first place. Yet he was well fed, given a high level of comfort to spend his time, and was never made to feel like he was in danger or going to be harmed. If anything, that made him more on edge. If something did happen to him, it would likely come out of nowhere and be entirely unexpected.

One day, Prompto wasn’t sure what day if he was honest, he found himself wandering the white marble halls until he heard raised voices behind a closed, and presumably locked, door. One voice sounded far too cocky and sure of himself where the other sounded more like a man was perpetually sneering. 

“At what point do we introduce the boy to his dear old dad?” the self-assured voice questioned.

“When I am good and ready,” the sneer replied. “It is too early to tell how he would react, but I want to give him the opportunity to make the right choice before I make any decisions.”

“What are you hoping to achieve exactly? It’s not as if you can’t just find another just like him.”

“This one grew up in Insomnia. He knows the streets, the people, and from what I’ve heard, has a connection with the Kings. If he joins us it’ll be better than starting all over.”

Prompto found himself shaking when he realized that they were talking about him. He knew that he was going to be used in the future. It was only a matter of time before he had to make the decision to comply or to fight it. He couldn’t imagine himself a member of the Emperors, let alone betraying the people he cared about.

The handle to the door started to jiggle, and Prompto took that as his cue to bolt. He ran down the hall as quickly and as quietly as he could. As he turned the corner he ran into someone and fell onto the ground. When he looked up he almost screamed. Ravus was standing there, staring at him with anger and disgust.

“You,” Ravus said as he looked down at him. 

Prompto scrambled to stand up. “S-s-sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“Clearly.” Prompto expected Ravus to hit him, but instead he merely sighed. “Go to your room, boy. Stay there until someone comes to get you.”

Prompto could only nod and ran back to his room. He shut the door and locked it, even though he knew that any of his captors could easily open it at any point in time. He leaned against the door and breathed heavily, trying to focus on calming down. Ravus terrified him, mainly because he would kill Prompto if given permission. But he was also terrified of what he heard from behind that closed door. He needed to get out, and fast, if he had any hope of survival.

There was a loud banging on the door to his room, making him jump and nearly fall backwards. Prompto’s hands were shaking as he reached out to the door. He didn’t have a choice not to open it. After all, they would knock down the door at any moment or open it with the key they surely had. His hands clutched the smooth handle of the door and turned it slowly, his heart pounding in anticipation, ready to meet his fate.

Surely there were many things that Prompto was expecting. Noctis, the men he overheard, even Lunafreya. What he didn’t expect were arms being thrown around him and holding him tightly as he stumbled backwards into the room, the door closing behind him. He didn’t expect to see a hulking man of muscle leaning against the door, or the black hair in his eyes, partially obscuring his vision.  
“Noctis?” Prompto asked incredulously. Why was he here? How did he know where to find him?

“Thank the Six you’re alright,” Noctis breathed as he held him tightly. Prompto heard a desperation in his voice that he hadn’t anticipated, making his heart melt. “I’m so sorry.”

“Wait. Why are you sorry?” Prompto asked as Noctis pulled away. Prompto felt a surge of desire rekindle in him as Noctis touched his eye cheek, his eye no longer swollen but still pretty bruised.

“You wouldn’t have been hurt or taken if it wasn’t for me,” Noctis said. “And I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions about why you stopped talking to me.”

“Oh,” Prompto responded lamely. “I would’ve stopped Ravus anyway, even if it wasn’t you he was beating up. And anyone would’ve reached that conclusion.” Prompto smiled at him brightly. “I’m so glad to see you. I never thought I would get to see you again.”

“We’re not out of the woods yet,” Gladio interrupted them. “We’ve got to get out of here before Ravus or any of his goons catch us. The Regalia is waiting for us downstairs, but we are running on borrowed time.”

“How did you know I was here?” Prompto asked as Noctis moved to the window and peered out of it. What was he planning to do, exactly? 

“Ignis and Nyx were able to trace you here,” Noctis said. “But it’s out of their jurisdiction, so they got me and Gladio to come get you. My dad was against it initially, but once I told him that it was my fault in the first place he couldn’t say no.”

“Why did you come?” Prompto blurted out. It didn’t make sense for Noctis to come all this way. After all, they had only just met.

Noctis looked at him in surprise. “Oh, because we only just recently got to know each other, you mean.” He shrugged and opened the window, making Prompto’s heart sink. Noctis was planning something either dangerous, stupid, or both. “I didn’t want to leave things the way they were. It didn’t feel right.”

“What Noctis is trying to say is that he’s head over heels in love with you,” Gladio said with a grin that made Prompto blush. “He just won’t admit it to himself yet.”

Prompto noticed Noctis was blushing too and couldn’t help but feel immensely pleased. That feeling immediately vanished with Gladio handed Noctis a rope with a grapple hook on the end. Were they really going to rappel down the mansion from four stories up? It seemed like a sure path to suicide. 

“Prompto?” came Lunafreya’s soft voice from outside the door. All three of them turned and looked at the door in horror. 

Prompto quickly walked to the door and pressed his weight against it. “I’m getting changed.” 

“I’m sorry Ravus frightened you,” Lunafreya said sweetly. “Let me know when you’re ready so we can talk.”

Prompto looked over at Noctis and Gladio, who were whispering to each other aggressively as if they were trying to decide something. Finally Noctis indicated to Prompto to let her in. Prompto had no clue what they were going to do, but he knew that he had to stop them from hurting Lunafreya.

“Prompto is everything alright?” Lunafreya asked as she stepped inside. She saw Noctis and Gladio and her eyes widened momentarily then resumed her normal composure. “Hello Noctis. Gladiolus.”

“Hey Luna,” Noctis said nonchalantly. 

“Wait,” Prompto said in shock. “You guys know each other?”

“We grew up together until we were about twelve,” Noctis admitted. “Before Ravus and her were carted off to Tenebrae.”

“I assume you are here to rescue Prompto,” Lunafreya said before Prompto could demand more information. “You should go now before Ravus finds you.”

“Wait,” Prompto said. “Come with us. You said if you wanted to leave you would.”

Lunafreya looked at him then at Noctis for a long moment, as if there was something she wasn’t saying. “No thank you,” Lunafreya said quietly. “Now would not be the time.”

Prompto was about to argue, but Noctis grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the window. “We’ll catch you later, Luna,” Noctis said as Gladio handed him a harness and put it on.

“What are we going to do?” Prompto asked nervously as Luna watched them escape. Shouldn’t she be running to Ravus to stop them?

“You’re going to hold onto me,” Gladio said as he pulled on the other harness. Noctis attached himself to the rope and stood on the window sill. “See you at the bottom.” 

At that, Noctis propelled himself downward, making Prompto feel like he was going to hurl just at the sight of it. Gladio had Prompto jump on his back before he could make any objections to such a crazy rescue. He held on tightly, probably too tightly, as Gladio did the same thing as Noctis. As he stood on the window sill Prompto looked back at Lunafreya, who was smiling at him sadly.

“See you around Prompto,” Lunafreya said with a small wave.

Before he could say anything else, Gladio propelled them down the side of the mansion. It took everything in Prompto’s power not to scream as Gladio almost bounced down the side of the mansion, rappelling them downwards in a pace that reminded him of Gladio’s driving. Prompto closed his eyes and hoped they didn’t die. As soon as it was beginning, it had suddenly ended. Prompto clutched Gladio tightly for a moment more before he opened his eyes and saw they were on the ground. He let go and gasped for air, trying to interpret his racing heart as adrenaline instead of panic.

“Let’s go,” Noctis said as they walked towards the trees lining the long driveway. “We need to stay hidden in the brush so we can get to the Regalia.”

They moved quickly and quietly, keeping low to the ground as much as two men and a hulking hunk of muscle, as Prompto called him in his head, possibly could. As they reached the trees there was a sudden shout and then the sound of guns firing in the distance.

“Run,” Gladio commanded. He withdrew two guns and handed one to Prompto. “I assume you know how to use one since you’re a cop.”

Prompto didn’t have time to respond. They had a lot of ground to cover since the mansion property was at least several acres. Noctis had taken his gun out of his waistband and took the safety off. Prompto was surprised to find that it wasn’t necessary to be prepared for war as they made it to the Regalia in safely. Someone had to call them off, and he said a silent thanks to Lunafreya. Who else could it have been?

They got into the Regalia with little ceremony and sped off into the night. For once, Prompto was thankful for the way Gladio drove. He tried not to feel his stomach lurch as Gladio took each turn without slowing down. He stared out the window until the mansion disappeared behind him, then turned around and sat down. He took several deep breaths, reminding himself that he was finally safe.  
“It’ll be okay,” Noctis said as he took his hand. Prompto looked at him and smiled. 

“Thank you for coming for me,” Prompto said softly. 

Noctis was quiet for a moment then looked out the window. “Thank you for not giving Ravus what he wanted. Anyone else would have.”

Prompto looked at Noctis intently. He reached out to touch Nocti’s cheek, turning his head towards him. “I don’t know where we’re going to end up, Noctis. But I wouldn’t betray you. I promise.”

Noctis smiled at him and leaned in. He hesitated a moment, asking for permission. Prompto considered his options for a brief second and realized he didn’t really have any options. He felt an attraction for Noctis he couldn’t deny, and after Noctis saving his life it didn’t look like he could even think about being rid of him anytime soon. So he pressed his lips against Noct’s, a fiery passion igniting in his soul that he only ever experienced when he touched Noctis. 

It wasn’t a long kiss, but it was full of desire and a promise that there was more to come. In that kiss was a promise to keep Prompto safe, a wish to be with him always, and a desire to only ever yearn for each other’s touch. It scared Prompto thoroughly since he had never really been with anyone, let alone a man, so intimately before. He had also never felt such intense passion for someone after knowing them for such a short amount of time. 

For now, as they settled back into their seats and held hands, Prompto would just enjoy the ride back to Lucis. The first step was to get back to safety. They could figure out the rest later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of imagine this chapter being a bit like Beauty and the Beast, where both Prompto and Lunafreya are the beauties and Ravus is the beast XD


	8. Interlude: Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis makes a deal

“Sir are you sure this is a good idea?” Nyx asked him as they sat in a private room in the back of a moderately priced restaurant.

The sun was setting on Insomnia, but Ignis had lost track of time altogether. It had been weeks since Prompto went missing. Ignis had refused to give up and had finally tracked him down to Tenebrae. Many sleepless nights had taken them to an outcome that he could not accept. Prompto was officially outside of Lucis, and therefore outside of his jurisdiction. If he got the Kingsglaive involved, their secret service, then it would take months to assemble a team. That was if the secret service for Lucis even found rescuing Prompto worth it. No, he couldn’t take the risk. So instead he was ready to take a bigger risk.

“Not entirely,” Ignis admitted. “But it is the best option we have to get Prompto home.”

“I mean, I get it,” Nyx added. “Prompto is a guy that doesn’t know he’s cared for. I want to protect him like he’s my little brother. But you could lose your position as commissioner for this.”

“The only people who know about this are you and me,” Ignis replied. “Besides, I became an officer and commissioner to help people. My desire to be a good person outweighs my desire to be a good cop.”

“Just making sure,” Nyx said with a sigh. “After all, we could be making a deal with the devil.”

“Which one of us is the devil then?” Noctis asked as he entered the room. Ignis looked at the gangster and then at the man who followed him, undoubtedly his bodyguard. 

Beefcake may have been an undignified way to describe the bodyguard that followed Noctis. Ignis was far above that term, but he found that this man who was full of muscle and tattoos to be far too pleasing on the eyes for his own liking. The man had wild brown hair and brown eyes that smiled like they knew Ignis’s deepest and darkest secrets. If Ignis had been prone to blushing he would have turned a deep shade of crimson by now. Instead, he placed his elbows on the table and interlocked his fingers, positioning them just in front of his mouth.

“Gentlemen,” Ignis said as they took a seat at the table. He made it a point to stare directly at Noctis. “I thought I said to come alone.”

“Where I go, Gladio goes,” Noctis said with a shrug. The young man could be so nonchalant that it was infuriating. 

“Very well,” Ignis said. He pushed a case file towards the gangsters with two fingers. “I would not have called you here today unless it was necessary. Let me make myself clear. I blame you, Noctis, for Prompto’s disappearance. If it weren’t for your foolishness, Prompto would still be here.”

Noctis’s eyes flashed hurt and pain but then he fixed his face back into a neutral expression. It became clear to Ignis that his nonchalance was merely a cover for his desperation.

“I blame myself too,” Noctis only replied. 

“It doesn’t matter who blames who,” Gladio interrupted. “What matters is getting him back.”

“Quite right,” Ignis said as he looked over at Gladio. The man flashed him a smile that could only be taken as suggestive. He turned his attention back to Noctis and cleared his throat. He would get himself into a certain amount of trouble with Gladio, of that he was sure. 

“We’re asking for your help to make it right,” Nyx said. “No favors, no strings attached.”

“Not asking for much then,” Gladio said sarcastically.

“Prompto is in Tenebrae in the Nox Fleuret mansion,” Ignis stated matter-of-factly. Noctis and Gladio exchanged a knowing look then turned their attention back to Ignis. “Being men of the law, we cannot just break jurisdiction and go to Tenebrae to retrieve him. Even as citizens our actions would be held to the same standard as if we were on duty.”

“But if the information of where to find Prompto happened to just fall into your hands, then we couldn’t do anything to stop you two,” Nyx finished for him.

Noctis looked over the file with Gladio for a short while, considering the information they had been given. “You two sure you’re not looking to join the Kings?” Noctis finally asked. 

“They would make good gangsters,” Gladio said to Noctis.

“This is outside my normal pattern of behavior,” Ignis said curtly. “But I owe it to Prompto to bring him home. I encouraged him to get involved with you, Noctis, and for that I am partially to blame for this.”

Noctis gave a devious grin at that. “I don’t think Prompto will be your lackey after the last time we went on a date.”

“No, I think not.” Ignis did not give into the suggestion, but he took his meaning loud and clear. Poor Prompto had been thoroughly seduced by Noctis, and all it took was two dates. Prompto surely was too pure and innocent to get involved with Noctis and survive with his innocence intact. 

“So will you do it?” Nyx asked. “We don’t know how much longer Prompto will be kept there, but they’re holding him for some unknown reason.”

“We can figure out why later,” Ignis said. “Top priority is retrieving my officer, our friend, and your lover.”

Noctis smiled. “I’m not that savage. Yet.”

Ignis sighed in exasperation. 

“We’ll do it,” Gladio said. “But not without a price.”

Ignis turned to look at him, maintaining his cool composure despite the attraction he felt towards this man. Surely Gladio felt it too. “What are your terms?” he merely asked.

“Nothing much,” Gladio said with a smile that betrayed him. “Just go on a date with me, Commissioner Ignis. That’s it. One date and we’ll get Prompto back.”

“Done.” Ignis spoke quickly before he regretted the decision. He would be willing to sacrifice one date, one night, with this man for the sake of having Prompto returned safely. He didn’t trust this man across the table from him, but he could trust himself to maintain his composure and remember his expert training in firearms and daggers. If he tried anything he didn’t like then he would be in for a very bad date.

“It’s settled then,” Noctis said. “We’ll be leaving shortly.”

“Good,” Ignis said as he stood up and straightened the vest he was wearing. Nyx was staring at him in a questioning manner, but he would deal with the man’s perplexed questions later. “Do give me a call once you have him to safety. Might I suggest from an untraceable number?” He took out a business card and slid it over to them.

Gladio picked it up and read it with a smile. As Ignis walked past them without another word, Gladio grabbed his hand. Ignis almost pulled away from him instinctually, trying to ignore the jolt that went through him that was far too pleasant for his liking.

“I’ll give you a call when we have him and when I’m ready for our date,” Gladio said as his thumb rubbed the top of Ignis’s hand.

“Very well.” Ignis gently pulled his hand away so as not to appear rude and left the restaurant with Nyx.

“Was that a good idea?” Nyx asked him when they were in the car and on their way back to the precinct.

“Most likely not,” Ignis replied honestly. “But I seem to be on a streak for making horrible decisions lately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio was going to do it anyway, but he figured he could get a date out of Ignis in the process.


	9. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis make a commitment

Prompto was feeling nervous again, which he was now considering to be a triumph considering everything that had happened the past few weeks. Now that he was back in Insomnia things hadn’t really changed that much, although he was still getting back to normal. Gladio had called Ignis and informed him that they had been able to get Prompto back safely, leaving Prompto to wonder how they had Ignis’s number in the first place.

It had taken a few days to reach Insomnia again, which he spent in a forced rest by Gladio and Noctis even though he told them that he was plenty rested. Prompto tried not to be just a little disappointed that Noctis hadn’t reached out to kiss him or hold him and wondered if he was starting to have second thoughts about being with Prompto. They spent the trip back speaking with each other, and while Prompto enjoyed learning more about Noctis, he was a little bit frustrated that Noctis wouldn’t even hold his hand. 

They reached Insomnia in record time thanks to Gladio’s death defying driving. Ignis immediately met him at his apartment, shocking Prompto when he embraced him in a hug. He had never seen Ignis lose his cool before and was especially shocked that he was so worried about him. They spent the rest of the evening talking about what happened, the likelihood of Ravus coming back for him, and what to do in the event that he was threatened again.

By the time they had come up with some resemblance of a plan, Prompto was thoroughly exhausted and ready to get back to his normal routine. Ignis insisted that he take off the next week in the very least, which annoyed Prompto as he felt like he didn’t need the rest. He spent the week playing King’s Knight and walking around Insomnia taking photos to pass the time. Noctis was strangely absent, making Prompto worry that he was becoming less interested in him than he previously thought. Maybe he had rescued Prompto because he felt obligated and had just kissed him out of pity. It wouldn’t be the first time someone got tired of him.

Prompto had texted him a few times, but Noctis had only barely responded with the bare minimum and told him he was busy and would call when he could. The worst of it was that he knew Noctis wasn’t in trouble because he specifically had spoken to him on the phone when he told him that. Eventually, Prompto stopped texting him and resolved that if Noctis wanted to be with him then he would reach out to him. It hurt him more than a little, especially since he had resolved that he would give it a try to be with Noctis. It made his anxiety grow. When he reached out to Ignis to explain what had happened, Ignis had merely told him that it was for the best, although he did express that his concern that Noctis would ultimately break his heart.

Then there was the matter of figuring out who those men were and why they were talking about him. He had told Ignis what he had overheard. Ignis seemed calm and collected like he always was, stating they he would consult with expert detectives on the major players of the Emperors. He also suggested telling Noctis, but Prompto didn’t feel comfortable telling him something like that over the phone and couldn’t get in touch with him long enough to ask him if he wanted to meet up. Now that he hadn’t heard from Noctis at all, Prompto was trying to prepare himself to move on from the idea of a relationship. 

It was now the day before Prompto was scheduled to return back to work. He opted to stay in his pjs all day and play King’s Knight for a portion of the day, like he had done for the past couple of days. Prompto was feeling thoroughly miserable at the thought of Noctis just ghosting him, which meant that he was eating junk food all day and ignoring any texts or calls. He was a loner at heart after all. This is what he knew. Spending his days by himself and finding joy in it. He had spent a lot of time cultivating happiness in being lonesome, but now he just felt lonely. He supposed it was just time to give it all up and admit to himself that things were not going to be the way he wanted them to be.

Prompto spent a large part of his afternoon with the game paused and pouring over photos he had taken recently. He ignored the pangs in his heart when he saw photos he had taken of Noctis and pushed those to the sides. Instead, he focused on every other photo to select the best one for a photo contest he had read about in the largest magazine in Insomnia, the Insomnian Times. After his ordeal, he decided to submit something to the contest. Worst case scenario he would lose and just continue on with his life.

He became so engrossed in his task, critiquing each and every detail of the photos he was looking at, he missed calls from Ignis, Nyx, and Noctis. He vaguely heard the phone going off, but he was focused on his task and had to select the best one. It was between a photo of the large willow tree in the park or of the city skyline. Both were so different that he was having trouble deciding.   
Suddenly there was a knock on the door that made Prompto jump. He stared at it in nervous fear, wondering who could be on the other side. He had received specific instructions from Ignis not to open the door unless he knew who was on the other side, and the peephole he had was blacked out from damage it had sustained from the previous tenant.

“Prompto it’s me,” Ignis called from the other side.

Prompto sighed in relief and got up. When he opened the door and saw Ignis on the other side, dressed as regally as always, he simultaneously calmed down and felt underdressed. Ignis had his arms crossed and looked irritated.

“Why haven’t you been answering your phone?” Ignis asked in exasperation. “Nyx and I have both been calling.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said quickly. “I was working on something and didn’t see it go off.”

“Next time turn your ringer on.” Ignis peered into the apartment and saw the photos scattered on the floor. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah,” Prompto said with a flush of embarrassment. “I’m just looking through the photos I take in my spare time.” He felt too embarrassed to say that it was for a photo contest, and if he won then he would start pursuing photography as a career.

“Well get dressed,” Ignis said as he looked at his watch. “Nyx and I are taking you for drinks tonight.”

“What? Why?” Prompto asked. Nevertheless he opened the door and let Ignis in, scrambling to get dressed quickly. 

“To welcome you back to the force,” Ignis said as if it were obvious. “While I am your superior, I also consider you a friend.”

Prompto started at that. He had never thought that someone like Ignis would consider him a friend. He finished pulling on his jeans and a grey shirt with a little chocobo on it, he felt a rush of gratitude.

“I’m glad we can be friends,” Prompto said quietly. 

“Of course,” Ignis dismissed him. “Now let’s go.”

The drive to the bar was relatively quiet but not uncomfortable. Prompto figured Ignis was a careful driver, despite the fact that he was able to go at speeds that were probably not safe. They were at the bar in no time, a small hole in the wall that looked so off the beaten path Prompto wondered if it was safe to go in.

“Don’t worry,” Ignis said. “The outside is intentional.” 

When they walked into the bar Prompto was surprised to see it was decorated all in sleek black, from the floors to the bar to the tables. Orbs of multicolored light gave it a soft feel as if they had stepped into a realm of darkness punctuated by fairies. There were people at the tables and bar, but it wasn’t overcrowded, giving it an intimate feel that was hard to come by in a bar. Nyx was at the bar holding a glass of whiskey and the attention of two women at the other end of the bar, which he was obviously ignoring.

“Hello Nyx,” Ignis said as they approached.

“Looks like you brought the man of the hour,” Nyx said as he clapped Prompto on the back. “Thought you got kidnapped again.”

“No just focused,” Prompto said. “Sorry if I worried you.” That’s when Prompto realized he left his phone at home in his rush. It didn’t matter. All the people who would try and reach out to him were there.  
“We can’t expect you to answer the phone every day of the week.” Nyx handed Prompto a drink list as they sat at the bar. “This place has cocktails that will make you believe in magic.”

Prompto nodded as he looked over the drink list. They all sounded ridiculously delicious and ridiculously out of his price range. “Maybe I’ll just have a soda.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis said. “We invited you. I’m paying. I expect you to drink until you have to call out of work tomorrow.”

Prompto gave him a surprised look, but Ignis merely ignored him and selected two drinks from the signature cocktail list for the bar tender to make. Prompto watched in amazement as one drink glowed and had smoke billowing from it and the other was dark and looked as if a galaxy were contained in the glass. Ignis handed Prompto the one that was glowing, which he sipped cautiously. It tasted like every fruit he could imagine at once, yet all the flavors were unique and distinct.

“Maybe magic does exist,” Prompto said with a wide smile. Nyx and Ignis both coughed as if they had something stuck in their throats then took a drink out of their own glasses.

Ignis turned to say something to Prompto but stopped and looked past Prompto’s shoulder. “Prompto, I do believe someone else is here to see you.”

Prompto looked around, confused, then spun around in his bar stool and stopped before he could take another drink. Noctis and Gladio had walked through the door. Gladio was looking past him to Ignis, but Noctis was looking straight at him. It made his heart thump crazily, his smoky grey eyes reflecting the purple light of the orb he stood under. He was wearing his signature all-black suit and looked the image of a prince, all regality and confidence. Before Prompto could say anything, Noctis started walking towards him.

He didn’t know if he could talk to Noctis. After all, he had just disappeared on Prompto without any explanation or any indication that he wanted to see him again. Looking at Noctis made him want to reach out and collapse in his arms, but his heart was pained from the sudden disappearance. Noctis didn’t even look bothered by it. Would this be what he signed up for when it came to dating a gangster? He didn’t know if he could deal with so much unknown.

“Excuse me,” Prompto said quietly to Ignis and Nyx.

They looked on in evident surprise as Prompto got up and past Noctis and out of the bar, ignoring their stares. His face was flushed from embarrassment and pain. He appreciated Ignis and Nyx taking him out, but it was a mistake if Noctis was going to show up out of nowhere. He was ready to get on with his life if he was going to be alone. It was the easy decision that Noctis had made for him, right?  
“Prompto!” Noctis called after him as he walked down the alleyway.

Night had fallen on Insomnia, making Prompto oddly aware that they were the only ones in this small alley. He kept walking towards the lights in the distance, knowing he could easily find public transportation to take him back to his tiny apartment. 

“Prompto, wait!” Noctis called again.

Prompto ignored it once more, but his panic started rising when he realized that Noctis sounded closer. Six don’t let him get closer, he thought as he closed his eyes and continued on, opening them a moment later.

“Prompto, please!” Noctis said as he grabbed Prompto’s hand.

Prompto turned and looked at him, tears in his eyes. It had to shock Noctis because it shocked Prompto. Noctis pulled back as a tear fell and Prompto wiped it away angrily.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said quietly before he could say anything else.

“Why?” Prompto demanded. “Why did you tell me that you wanted me then disappear on me? If you didn’t want to be with me then you should have just said so.”

“I do want to be with you,” Noctis insisted. He looked pained, like his heart was breaking. Prompto didn’t know if he was being genuine or if it was just a trick of the light. “There were members of the Emperors who were asking about you in Insomnia. They had infiltrated a part of the Kings, and I had to put a stop to it.”

Prompto was shocked at the admission. What did Noctis mean by put a stop to it? He shuddered at the thought. “You… I don’t know. I just don’t know Noctis.”

“It’s okay,” Noctis said after a moment. “I should have told you the truth, but I wanted to keep you out of it if I could. You had already been through so much.”

“So the Emperors are in Insomnia?” Prompto asked. It was better to focus on the topic at hand. 

“Not anymore.” Noctis sighed. “We took care of the Kings who let them into their group and the Emperors who infiltrated. I shouldn’t be telling you this because you’re a cop, but you’re involved now whether I want you to be or not.”

Prompto considered what he was saying. Noctis had killed gang members. Every notion of him as a cop was screaming to just call Ignis there and have him and Gladio arrested. But a deeper core of his being was overriding his notion of right and wrong, beginning the thinking of excuses and justifications. He couldn’t turn Noctis in because he had protected him, right?

“I don’t want you doing things like that just to protect me,” Prompto said after a moment. “If someone is going to come for me, then it’s something I need to face. With you or alone, I have to face it.”

“I would prefer if we could face it together,” Noctis said with gently pleading eyes. The look he gave Prompto cut him to the core, making him want to reach out to him and melt into his arms once again. How much would he be willing to sacrifice just to be with this man?

“I would too,” Prompto said quietly. “But you can’t go running off on your own like that anymore. If you have… business to take care of, just let me know. I’m not clingy, but a text saying you’re okay would be nice.”

Noctis nodded fiercely. “You’re right. I will make it up to you. Just tell me what to do.”

“Just be yourself and talk to me. I don’t need you to be flashy and showing off. I just need you to be there. So we can actually get to know each other and see if this will work out.” Prompto looked down at his hands, which Noctis took in his, then back up to him. “Besides, you kind of saved my ass. I guess I have to give you another chance.”

Noctis grinned at that then pulled Prompto into a hug suddenly. “I won’t give you up. I’ll prove to you that I’m serious.”

“Alright alright,” Prompto said after a moment. “We should really get back to the bar before they come running out.”

Noctis smiled at him as he pulled out of the hug. “Sure, but I have to do something first.”

“What’s that?” Prompto began to ask.

Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s and all thoughts and worries were extinguished from him in a single moment. Prompto don’t know how it happened, but he found his back pushed up against the side of the building as his eyes closed and he wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck. Noctis pressed his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, the feel of their tongues dancing stirring something dangerous within Prompto. Noctis’s hands connected with Prompto’s torso under his shirt, making him gasp in surprise and pleasure.

Noctis’s mouth trailed down Prompto’s neck as he pressed his hips into Prompto’s, sending a shiver down Prompto’s spine. He couldn’t help but let out a low moan as Noct’s hands traveled up his chest and his lips caressed his neck. Noctis let out a moan in reply, the heat rising in both of their loins.

“Noctis,” Prompto warned him. “We’re in the alley.”

Noctis grunted but pulled back nevertheless. He looked breathless, his cheeks tinted red, desire burning in his eyes hungrily. “I have been wanting to hold you for a while now.”

Prompto almost jumped back into Noct’s arms and let him have his way with him then and there. But it was wholly inappropriate in addition to Prompto never having experienced being with a man before. Logic won out this time. Prompto put his hands on Noctis’s chest and pushed him back a little.

“I’m not going to lie and say I don’t want you,” Prompto said. “But I’ve never been with a man before. We should take it slow.”

Noctis grinned at that. “I’ll be your first then.” Prompto blushed deeply, trying to ignore the slew of things he suddenly wanted Noctis to do to him. “Alright, we’ll take it slow. Let’s go back before Ignis thinks I devoured you.”

“You almost did,” Prompto said with a laugh as they walked back into the bar.

Prompto was glad to see Nyx and Ignis still waiting for him. Gladio had his arm wrapped around Ignis’s shoulder, a grin on his face at Ignis’s apparent annoyance. Or was it embarrassment? Prompto imagined that they looked similar to each other on Ignis. 

There, Prompto spent the evening drinking, laughing, and enjoying the friends he had made. Noctis stayed by his side the entire time, even when he had drank too much and was near the verge of collapsing. In his drunken stupor, Prompto felt immensely glad that whatever would happen, he had a family after all. 

Tomorrow may bring something disastrous, he thought as the night wore on. But at least they would face it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I really hate how I ended this chapter, but I'm not changing it now because I'm lazy and this fic is long since done.


	10. Interlude: Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio go on a date

Ignis let out a rather unbecoming sigh as he parked outside the restaurant. Gladio had been quite serious about honoring his agreement to take him on a date when they had called to let him know Prompto was safe. Now that they were all back in Insomnia, safe and sound, Gladio had given him another call to request him to honor his agreement. Ignis knew he had to get it over with since gangsters were not likely to forget an agreement. As commissioner he should never had agreed to it in the first place, but a date seemed far more innocuous as opposed to owing an unspecified favor.

Gladio had invited him to a restaurant that was off the beaten path. It looked like a typical ramen shop, something that Ignis was not expecting. He had anticipated the man taking him to a more upscale restaurant, something flashy like his smile. As he got out of the car he felt overdressed, but then again Ignis was always overdressed. He opted for a three piece suit that was finely tailored, which was not far from what he usually wore. 

Suppressing another sigh, he stepped into the small ramen shop. He was greeted by the men at the sushi bar and the hostess. Gladio was already sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, wearing leather pants, a leather jacket, and nothing else. He flashed a smile at Ignis, who had decided not to look at his perfect abs with much concerted effort. This man knew what he was doing, Ignis determined as he approached the table.

“Looking good,” Gladio said with a charming smile in his direction. “I have a feeling you’re always looking good though.”

“Thank you,” Ignis replied. He refused to take the bait and merely unbuttoned his jacket to reveal his vest. Gladio very obviously looked him over, making Ignis wish he had worn something baggy and loose. He doubted he even had something that wasn’t tailored at home. He felt a surge of regret as he took a seat across from Gladio.

“Nice of you to honor your agreement with me,” Gladio said as he held up two fingers to the wait staff. Apparently he had been here before.

“So why this place?” Ignis asked.

“They have the best ramen in town here. And surprisingly the best espresso.”

A waitress came over and set down two espresso cups on the table. Ignis eyed it, wondering why a ramen shop served espresso.

“The owner of the shop is a bit of an espresso nut,” Gladio explained as he slid one of the cups toward espresso. “And I heard it through the grapevine that you are a coffee fan.”

“Who did you hear that from?” Ignis asked, concerned. He picked up the glass of espresso and let the smell of the roast drift around him. 

“I might have asked Prompto for some tips on where to take you,” Gladio admitted sheepishly. “He was really hesitant to say anything, so don’t blame him. But he did say he always saw you with a cup of coffee so I decided to shoot my shot here.”

Ignis took a sip of the espresso as Gladio waited expectantly. He was surprised that the espresso was fantastically rich with notes of chocolate and hazelnut with a bright hint of citrus that lingered on the back of his tongue. It was probably the best espresso he ever had in his life.

“It’s great, right?” Gladio asked in excitement.

“It is fantastic,” Ignis had to concede. He put the espresso down. It was meant to be savored after all. “I will not give Prompto too much of a scolding since the espresso has been worth it.”

Gladio gave him a smile that made him adjust his glasses in response. He would not let that smile penetrate his heart. He had a feeling that Gladio used it as his greatest weapon against men and women alike.

“So tell me,” Ignis said. “Why a date with me? Are you trying to get information from the commissioner of Insomnia? Or are you just trying to make me your latest conquest?”

“What makes you think that I’m not serious about you?” Gladio asked teasingly. “You look like someone who needs to be devoured.”

Ignis merely took another sip of his espresso. “I am sure that line works well on others, but I am not interested.”

Gladio was still smiling, which unnerved Ignis. It was as if he had a trick up his sleeve that he hadn’t yet revealed. Ignis was suddenly happy he took his gun to this meal. 

“You see right through me,” Gladio said in mock surprise. He kept staring at Ignis as the waitress set two bowls of ramen on the table for them. “That’s why I decided to take you here. It’s not just a great place for espresso. It’s also my favorite ramen shop. I come here several times a week. It was the first place I worked in high school before the Kings picked me up. The owners of the shop are like the parents I never had.”

Ignis was shocked by the admission. As if on cue, an older man and woman approached the table. They were both graying and wrinkling but had kind smiles on their faces that resembled the smile Gladio gave Ignis. More than that, they both looked as if they had hardened lives that have softened into their old age.

“Gladio it’s so rare to see you bring a friend over,” the woman said as Gladio stood up and gave them both a hug. Ignis stood up after him as it would be rude to remain seated.

“Hi ma,” Gladio replied with a sheepish grin. “This is Ignis. He’s commissioner of the police force.”

“Are you finally straightening out your life?” the man asked.

“Probably not,” Gladio admitted as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. “But maybe he’ll make an honest man of me.”

“You’ll have to forgive Gladio,” the woman said with a kind smile. “His father got him into the life of the Kings. We’ve tried to steer him on the right path, but he is a stubborn one.”

“I guess we’ll have to get your help to get his head out of his ass,” the man said with a serious frown. Ignis noticed his eyes were smiling though. He held out a hand to Ignis. “I’m Dave. This is my wife Monica.”

“Ignis,” he replied as he shook the man’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you both.”

“Take care not to break his heart,” Monica said. She looked to Gladio. “This is a good one, I can tell.”

“I know, I know,” Gladio said with a sheepish grin. “I won’t do anything to hurt him.”

“We’ll let you two get back to it,” Dave said as he took Monica by the hand. 

“Wait,” Gladio said. He took something out of his pocket with a jangle and handed it to Dave. “I got these the last time I was out of Insomnia.”

Dave looked down at his hand with a grim expression. It appeared to be dog tags. “Thank you Gladio. It will give the families some peace of mind.”

Gladio nodded as Dave and Monica left them alone. They resumed their seats, and Ignis took a sip of his espresso as he contemplated what had just happened.

“What are those dog tags?” he finally asked.

“It’s how the Kings identify their members,” Gladio said. He looked suddenly far more serious and hardened than expected. “If one of them falls and their remains aren’t recovered then we have the duty to find them and bring their tags home. Dave and Monica collect them and disperse them to the surviving family.”

“So they’re part of the Kings too then,” Ignis concluded. It explained their hardened bodies and faces.

“They used to be. They retired with permission from the leader.” Ignis noted how Gladio was careful to avoid naming their leader. “So they set up shop here and try to keep wayward kids like me out of trouble.”

“Didn’t seem to take with you,” Ignis pointed out.

“Nah. My old man is in the Kings too. I was born into it really, so there’s nothing that can be done to fight tradition. By the time Noctis was born I was already given the assignment to protect him.”

“And to think you had so much potential.” Ignis gave him a rare wry smile, which Gladio beamed at. “They mentioned that you don’t regularly take people here?”

“Just Noct.” Gladio’s eyes sparkled in mischief. “I only take people I’m serious about here.”

“So you and Noct are an item.” 

“Oof. No. I’m serious about protecting the kid. He’s like a brother to me.” Gladio reached a hand across the table and touched Ignis’s lightly. “I am serious about you though.”

“You don’t even know me.” Ignis felt the warmth from Gladio’s hand and had the strongest desire to take the gangster’s hand in his. He pulled his hand away in favor of taking another sip of his espresso.  
“That’s why we’re on a date. So I can know you.”

“It would be very dangerous of me to reveal my entire life to you after speaking to you once. Even if you introduced me to your chosen family.”

“You make a good point. Same here. I wouldn’t just give you any information that you’re asking for.”

“Meaning you would only reveal what you are comfortable revealing to me.” Ignis stood up and buttoned his jacket. “It seems we are at an impasse then and have no need to continue this date. I do believe that this fulfills our contract. You’re paying.”

At that Ignis turned to leave, giving a nod of his head to Monica and Dave as he left the shop. It was an easy decision, even if he was attracted to Gladio. After all, they were from two different worlds and both had much to lose. Ignis wasn’t like Prompto where he would sacrifice his life or morals for a man who was so different from him. 

“Ignis, wait!” Gladio called after him as he made his way to his car. “Please, just wait!”

The sudden desperation in his voice made Ignis hesitate. He turned around and saw Gladio standing far too close to him for comfort. He could feel the heat radiating off his body and had the desire to reach his hands out and caress his abs. Gladio was silent for an awkward amount of time, making Ignis lose his patience. If he stayed around this man he would be liable to give into temptation.

“I’m waiting,” Ignis said.

“Ah screw it.”

Gladio swiftly put one arm around Ignis’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. It was sudden, taking Ignis by surprise, and passionate. The desire ran hot on Gladio’s lips and poured into Ignis. He fought the temptation to dissolve into Gladio’s arms and lost. Ignis didn’t put his arms around Gladio, but he found himself kissing Gladio back with the same level of intensity and desire that Gladio put out. After a moment that seemed only half a second and yet an eternity, Gladio pulled away. Ignis was surprised to see Gladio wasn’t smiling. Instead his eyes were smoldering in a way that made Ignis nearly breathless. 

“I’m serious about you,” Gladio said intently. “I don’t know if it will work or how it will work, but from the first moment I saw you I was serious about you. I tried to forget you. I tried to let you walk away and leave it at that. But, damn, there is something about you that I can’t just ignore. Now you can walk away from me if you want. I won’t chase after you this time. But I think you want me too, and I don’t want you to leave without knowing that I am willing to do what it takes to see if this can work.”

Ignis stared at him in stunned silence. Rarely did he not know what to say, but right now Gladio’s admission had jumbled his mind. He could walk away, and surely he should walk away. However, it was obvious to them both that Ignis was just as attracted to Gladio as Gladio was to him. 

“Alright,” Ignis finally said after a long silence of contemplation. Gladio looked at him hopefully. “I’m not walking away. But I must tell you I am hesitant. There are many obstacles in our way. I am willing to see if we can climb those obstacles together.”

Gladio let out a cheer, his sunny disposition almost infecting Ignis. “Great. Let’s go back inside then.”

Ignis, reserved and cautious, followed Gladio back inside the ramen shop. It may have been a mistake to follow him, but Ignis determined that he would figure that out at a later date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Gladio agonizing over where to take Ignis on a date and agonizing over what could possibly impress Ignis. Of course, he made the best selection because Ignis is not about to be impressed by anything other than great espresso and a man willing to open up and be vulnerable. 
> 
> This section concludes Part I of this fic. I hope you have enjoyed it thus far! Things certainly get gradually darker from here on out, so full warning.


	11. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets the folks for the first time.
> 
> This is the start of part two.

The wind was calm, perfect for the day. It was sunny and warm, the sunshine being an impediment right now. With a deep breath, in and out, Prompto raised his arm and took his aim. His heart was still, beating in a calm rhythm as if he had been meditating. With control he fired his gun, the sound muffled by the noise-canceling headphones he was wearing. It hit his target, a large paper with the outline of a man, perfectly in the center of the head. 

Prompto had been practicing. A lot. Ignis had taken him to the gun range one day to see if he could shoot, his reasoning that if he were going to date Noctis then he had to learn to handle a gun. When he first started training, even though he had trained in the police academy, he had already had amazing aim that surprised even Ignis. Now, his aim was far deadlier than before, each bullet hitting the same spot repeatedly. It scared him to know how good his aim was and how naturally it came to him. It also pleased him to know that he was far less helpless than anyone, even himself, knew.

“Great job Prompto,” Nyx said as Prompto took off his headphones as he rounded the corner to the soundproof wall that separated the shooters from the viewers. Prompto couldn’t help but feel both sheepish and confident to have the great hero detective, Nyx, compliment him. 

“Thanks Nyx,” Prompto replied with a wide smile.

“Commissioner wants to see you,” Nyx added. 

Prompto considered Ignis and Nyx both his friends, and the feeling was mutual. They had set a hard rule that everyone had obeyed so far. While at work, Ignis was referred to as Commissioner and Nyx as Detective. Sometimes Prompto called him Hero Detective due to the number of commendations he received, but Nyx usually scowled at that nickname. While they were off work, Prompto could just call them by name. It kept things between them professional when it needed to be, and so far it was working out great.

“Got it,” Prompto said calmly despite his heartbeat going wild. Whenever Ignis wanted to see him at work it usually meant good or bad news, but either way Prompto was typically never prepared for it. 

Almost six months had passed since he had decided to give Noctis another chance in their relationship, and Ignis had voiced his concern several times. That is, up until a couple of months ago. Prompto wondered if he had just given up asking him to use more caution around Noctis or if something else had changed, because Ignis was usually far more persistent than that. He appreciated the peace of mind it gave him, but it made him worry for Ignis instead. Noctis had told him not to worry so much, but Prompto was a natural worrier. It wasn’t like he could just turn it off like Noctis or Gladio could.

As Prompto walked towards the Commissioner’s office he distracted himself with thoughts of Noctis. Tonight they were due to meet up for another date. So far their relationship had gone well. Noctis had been more forthcoming about his activities. Although he didn’t get into specifics, since he was a gangster and Prompto was a patrol officer, he at least let Prompto know when he would be gone and when he wouldn’t be able to talk. Prompto, of course, always worried about Noct’s safety, but at least now he knew that they were in a good place romantically, and Noctis would text or call when he could.  
Prompto reached the Commissioner’s office and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. 

“Enter,” Ignis’s muffled call sounded through the door.

Prompto opened the door and stepped inside, trying not to ogle his boss. Ignis always dressed impeccably, and today was no exception. He was wearing a three piece suit sans the jacket. It was a dark brown color, the pants, vest, and suspenders, but his shirt was white and the sleeves were rolled up. Prompto looked positively shabby compared to him in his all black patrol uniform.

“Good evening sir,” Prompto said professionally. He worked the night shift, which meant that he and Noctis were usually at work at the same time. 

“Good evening Prompto,” Ignis said as he looked at him. He was standing behind his desk, his hands clasped behind his back. “How is your weapons training going?”

“I’m great using a gun,” Prompto said with a smile. He frowned a moment later. “But I’m only okay at the baton and saber.”

“The gun is the most useful to master,” Ignis said. “At least on the force. Keep at it with the baton and saber. There has been an increase in gang activity lately. I fear you will need it before long.”

Prompto suppressed a shudder. If gang activity was on the rise then it meant that Noctis was also going to be more active. He couldn’t help but wonder what Noctis was involved with, whether it was something like blackmail or something worse. 

“I will keep training,” Prompto only said. 

“Excellent.” Ignis moved around the desk so there were no objects blocking him and Prompto. “That is why I am recommending you for promotion to detective. Despite your penchant for getting yourself in trouble, you also have a knack for uncovering things that are useful to our investigations.”

Prompto was surprised by the news. He didn’t quite know what to say. “Thank you for the opportunity,” he finally managed after a long moment of silence. 

“You do not have to accept now,” Ignis said, sensing his hesitation. “I know this is something you may want to discuss with your boyfriend first. It could potentially impact the nature of your relationship. But it would be an excellent career move. I encourage you to think about what the best choice for you will be, not for Noctis.”

Prompto knew what he was getting at. If he took the position then he would likely have to end it with Noctis, or it would become infinitely harder to maintain their relationship. Ignis would likely assign him cases that were gang related, most likely to cases concerning the Kings, especially since gang activity was on the rise. Noctis was heir apparent to the Kings, meaning that Prompto shouldn’t have been in a relationship with Noctis in the first place. If he became a detective then it would be an even bigger taboo relationship.

“I appreciate the time to think about it,” Prompto said with a growing sense of dread.

“Do not think too long on it,” Ignis advised him. “Dismissed.”

Prompto gave him a bow and left the office, closing the door on his way out. Despite his growing sense of dread, he had to get back to his job immediately, which mean going out on patrol. He made sure he had his gun harnessed correctly and the other essentials of a patrol officer before he left the precinct to patrol his district. 

As he was walking, he noticed a sleek black luxury vehicle that seemed to be trailing him. He was very aware of the vehicle moving slowly and finally stopped to confront the vehicle. It was a shock when he realized it was a Regalia, just like the one that Gladio drove Noctis around in, if you could call his insane and nearly murderous assault driving.

The door opened and a stern-looking man stepped out of the car, wearing the signature black suit that most members of the Kings wore. His hair was buzzed short and he had brown eyes that looked hardened by years of service. Despite how he was old enough to be Prompto’s father, he was very attractive and entirely intimidating. Prompto took an involuntary step back as he turned his head and looked at him.

“The King requests your presence,” the man said. It wasn’t a question but a command. Prompto’s heart started beating wildly, knowing what this meant without having to have Noctis tell him. The King could only mean that he was being summoned by the leader of the Kings and Noct’s father.

“I am at work,” Prompto said stubbornly. He knew he would lose the argument. One didn’t just deny a meeting with the King.

“It will not take long,” the man replied. “Tell your Commissioner. I’m sure he will let you go.”

Prompto did just that. He radioed into Ignis to tell him to switch to a private channel then explained the situation once he did. Ignis, naturally, was concerned and urged caution but did not tell him that he should not go. When he finished the briefing with Ignis, he looked to the stranger, who indicated him to get in the car. Prompto complied, and the man follow him and got in the vehicle behind him. A moment later Prompto’s cell phone went off. He looked down at it as the car sped off towards whatever fate awaited him.

_Turn your GPS tracker on your phone._  
_If anything happens, I want to be able to find you._

Prompto tried to be subtle about turning the GPS on his phone as Ignis requested, but he had no doubt that the gangster next to him knew exactly what he was doing. A moment later, the man held out his hand.

“Your phone,” he demanded.

Prompto cursed the man silently as he handed it to him. A moment later, he heard his phone shut off, and the man put it in his suit jacket.

“You’ll get it back when we’re done,” the man added. He didn’t sound cruel or unkind, just matter-of-fact, like he had done this several times before. 

“What’s your name?” Prompto asked him. He figured if he was going to die by this man’s hands, he would at least like to know what his name was.

“Cor,” he replied after a moment of hesitation.

“And you’re a member of the Kings? Does this have to do with Noctis?” Prompto was never told he couldn’t ask a million questions. But Cor met his questions with stony silence, making Prompto’s questions die in his throat as his anxiety grew. Resigned, he stared out the window as his leg bounced up and down with nervous energy and he kept moving his hands anxiously. 

Cor eyed him after a moment. “What?” Prompto demanded.

“You are the exact opposite of what I would expect Noctis’s type to be,” Cor conceded, making Prompto blush. “You better prepare yourself, kid. Try not to be so nervous in front of the King. He can smell weakness from a mile away.”

Great. Prompto was going to his doom. He wondered if Noctis’s father would be kind enough to tell him later on that he had killed his cop boyfriend. Everything had been going reasonably well for the past six months. They had fallen into a nice routine, and while Noctis was hinting at having sex soon, they hadn’t really had a major argument. Maybe they were due for something that would test them, Prompto thought as he stared out the window.

He was surprised when they came to a stop in front of a tea house. It was old, in the traditional style of Insomnia, and didn’t quite fit in with the pristine glimmer of the rest of the city. On the porch of the tea house were several men, all dressed in black suits and grim expressions. They were clearly guarding someone. And Prompto was there, dressed as a cop. He was screwed.

Cor took him inside the tea house, where they were greeted by an older woman who was clearly the proprietor of the establishment. She gave them a welcoming bow then took them down the hall until she stopped at a door towards the end of the hall. Cor thanked her then nodded to Prompto briefly before opening the door. 

Prompto wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Maybe a wall of guns and a man on the other side getting ready to shoot him. Maybe a dissection table to torture him into submission. He certainly wasn’t expecting what he saw. A man in a black suit was sitting at a low table, a pot of tea and a cup in front of him. He was greying, his black hair more white and silver than black now. He had a well-trimmed goatee that was the same color as the thick hair on his head. His facial structure and eyes were distinctly the same as Noctis’s, and Prompto had the sudden feeling that he was staring at Noctis if he had aged a couple of decades. It only made him more uncomfortable to know he was staring directly at Noctis’s father, and the leader of the Kings.

“You may enter,” the man said. Cor nudged Prompto, who stumbled into the room ungraciously. He felt Noct’s father staring at him, assessing and judging him. “Thank you Cor. You may go.”

Cor left, closing the sliding door behind him. Prompto was more than aware that he was alone in the room with probably the most dangerous man in all of Insomnia and likely Lucis. The sudden desire to jump out the window and into the tea house garden to try and escape overcame Prompto, but he merely stood there, facing the man, waiting for him to address him.

“Please, sit,” the gangster commanded.

It was a kind command, one meant to be read as a suggestion but to be followed as a command. Prompto sat at the low table on his knees across from the man, hoping that this wouldn’t be the last thing he ever did. The man lifted his hand, and Prompto wondered if he was going to shoot him. Instead, he only poured a cup of steaming hot tea and slid the cup across the table to Prompto.

“Prompto Argentum,” he began as if reciting a dossier. “Raised in an Insomnian orphanage after found wandering the streets around the age of seven with no memory of home. Did fairly well in school, neither exceptional nor poorly. Moved onto the police academy right after high school, where you became a patrol officer until today. Recently recommended for promotion to detective, but I suspect you are conflicted about the recommendation as you have recently submitted a photo to the Insomnian Times photography contest. Have I missed anything?”

Prompto felt the blood drain from his face as the man recited his life history concisely and without faltering. “You miss the part where I am dating your son,” Prompto said with a bravery he did not feel. “Or the fact that I was willing to die to protect him.”

The man looked at him, his inscrutable face assessing Prompto. “You haven’t taken a drink of your tea.”

He lifted his own cup to his lips, so Prompto followed suit. The tea was fantastic, both bitter and sweet, and Prompto resisted the urge to drink it all in one gulp.

“My name is Regis, and I am the King of Kings,” he said after a moment of silence. “Anything I desire to know or do, I can make it so. If I wanted to, I could put an end to your life and to the lives of those you care about. If I commanded my own son to die, no one would stop me.”

“I would,” Prompto said quickly. He realized it was likely a mistake to say that, but he didn’t care. After all, Regis may be the leader of the Kings, but he was still a man. No one was entirely invincible.  
Regis eyed him, assessing the challenge that Prompto gave him. “That I do not doubt. I hear that my son is rather infatuated with you, and you with him. But make no mistake. This is an infatuation, one that will end eventually. If you wish to continue this infatuation for as long as you hope to, I suggest you join the Kings. Otherwise, please leave Noctis.”

He was asking politely, but it really wasn’t an ask. The threat was there, Prompto realized. It was evident that if he didn’t leave Noctis before Regis commanded it, then it would end badly for him. Noctis would come out relatively unscathed, if a little heart broken, but Prompto would not escape with his life. Those around him would likely suffer as well. 

“I understand that you don’t want me to be with Noctis,” Prompto said slowly. “But that isn’t a good reason to break up with someone or to join a gang. If I did what everyone else expected of me, I doubt I would find any happiness in life.”

“You are just as stubborn as my son,” Regis said as he took another sip of his tea. “Let me make myself clear. I hate the police. My son is forbidden from associating with the police. I have made that clear to him. If he continues to attempt to see you, I will kill you regardless of how it may affect Noctis. Your only choice if you wish to continue to see him is to join the Kings.”

“But you said you would only allow us to keep seeing each other for a short time, regardless of if I join or not.”

“Correct. Noctis is heir apparent to the Kings. He will one day have to marry and have biological children. He cannot do that with a man.” Regis picked up a bell on the table and rang it. A moment later Cor stepped into the room. “Cor, please escort Prompto back to his little job. Prompto, you have a very short amount of time to this on this. I suggest you make the wisest decision sooner rather than later.”

At a wave of his hand, Prompto stood up and followed Cor numbly out of the tea house and back to the car. He had reached past the point of anxiety and panic and settled into a calm state that usually precipitated a panic attack. He tried to take deep breaths as they rode in silence, thinking of how to best talk to Noctis about what had just happened. But Noctis was already told by Regis too. This was bad. 

“Here.” Cor handed him back his cell phone as they pulled up to the precinct. “You best hurry up with your decision. Regis is not a patient man.”

At that he opened the door and let Prompto out. Prompto shakily walked towards the precinct and entered through the large doors. He looked around at the hustle and bustle of the police officers and detectives moving about until he saw Ignis walking out of his office. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, his legs turned to jelly, and he found himself collapsing on the ground before he could take another step.

Prompto was vaguely aware of Ignis running towards him and a few officers coming to his aid. He couldn’t hear things correctly. He couldn’t breathe correctly. Everything was spinning. He didn’t know what to do. Everything had been going so well. If only they had both been born into different lives. It was only a matter of time before things ended badly. After all, was it really worth Prompto risking his life to be with Noctis? 

He didn’t know anymore.


	12. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto receives some news and encounters some new faces.

Prompto sat in his apartment with Ignis, his shaky hands and exhaustion the only remnants of the panic attack he had left. Ignis had helped him calm down at work and insisted he remain in his office until he finished his shift. Prompto told Ignis everything as Ignis diligently worked on all of the files on his desk. He seemed to listen objectively, as Ignis could only do. At the end of the shift, Ignis told him to get in his car and took him home. Prompto had the feeling that Ignis was treating him like a problematic brother who constantly got into trouble without meaning to.

“There’s only one logical solution to me,” Ignis said as Prompto stared at his hands. He was leaning against Prompto’s desk, his arms folded across his chest. Prompto was sitting on his bed which doubled as his couch. “I know things have been going rather well with Noctis, but I think it is time to end it.”

“Have you ever had to end a relationship because their family doesn’t want you to be with them?” Prompto asked, unsure.

“Prompto, I’m gay,” Ignis said bluntly. “You have basically summed up my entire love life.”

Prompto stared at Ignis, taking in the sudden admission. Ignis was relatively quiet about his personal life, which made Prompto feel like a terrible friend. “I feel like I don’t know anything about you, but you know everything about me,” Prompto said quietly.

“Making friends with people takes time,” Ignis said simply. “I am a private person. I consider you a friend, so naturally I will reveal things to you in time. Now, Noctis is due to come over. You might want to either cancel with him or explain to him when he comes over why you can’t be with him anymore.”

As if on cue, there was a knock at Prompto’s door. He jumped at the noise, wondering if he would ever not be ridiculously worried or frightened. Then again, as long as he was with Noctis there would be trouble. Ignis walked to the door, and Prompto was suddenly aware of his hips. He admonished himself, wondering when he became such a lecher, as Ignis opened the door. 

Noctis was on the other side, dressed in his perfectly tailored black suit that he usually wore. Just the sight of him made Prompto’s heart race, his eyes the color of a stormy sea. Prompto almost thought he could see lightning in his eyes. He looked surprised when he saw Ignis open the door.

“Are we having a party?” Noctis asked smoothly.

“Hardly,” Ignis replied sharply. “A word, Noctis, if you will.” 

Noctis stepped inside, Ignis shutting the door behind him. Prompto fidgeted nervously, intentionally not looking up at Noctis. If he did, then he would lose any resolve that Ignis had instilled in him. It was such an obvious choice, leaving Noctis, that Prompto didn’t know why he was wrestling with the choice still. But every time he thought about leaving Noctis, his heart crumbled to pieces. He didn’t know if he could possibly recover from this and didn’t really have any intention of moving on from this.

“Everything okay?” Noctis asked, his voice betraying his nerves.

“Prompto?” Ignis asked. Prompto shook his head after a moment, unable to really find the words that he was supposed to say. Ignis sighed and crossed his arms again. “It seems that Prompto’s life was threatened.”

“What? When? Who did it?” Noctis looked ready to attack an unseen enemy.

“Your father,” Ignis snapped. Noctis stopped and stared at Ignis, shock and terror clearly on his face.

“You met my father?” Noctis asked Prompto, who was doing his best not to look at Noctis. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “I’ll talk to him. He won’t do anything.”

“I don’t think you get it.” Ignis grabbed Noctis by the collar suddenly. Prompto looked up in shock. He had never seen Ignis lose composure before. “Prompto’s life was threatened by your father for being with you. When are you going to get that this isn’t going to work? Leave Prompto alone once and for all.”

Noctis looked like he was about to hit Ignis. Prompto stood up and got in between Ignis and Noctis, trying to get them both to calm down. Ignis released Noctis, who straightened his jacket and regained his composure. Ignis was still seething, the fire still ignited in his eyes.

“Prompto,” Noctis said as he turned to him. “I promise that no harm will come to you. I will deal with my father. Give me a chance to talk to him first.”

Prompto wanted to go to him, to melt into his arms, to tell him that he believed him when he promised that he would be okay. But they would both be fooling themselves. Regis had even threatened his own son’s life. He doubted that Noctis could sway his decision. 

“I…” Prompto began, but he found himself unable to find the words. Six months of smooth sailing. Six months to easily fall for Noctis. Who was Prompto kidding? He was in love with the guy after the first date. Tears gathered in Prompto’s eyes as he was unable to tell Noctis that he couldn’t be with him. Not really. 

“Fine,” Noctis said sharply. “I get it. I’ll talk to my old man anyway. If you decide that I’m worth it and to speak for yourself, give me a call. I’ll only wait so long.” Noctis walked to the door. Before he left, he stopped and turned to Ignis. “Make sure you let Gladio down too, you know.”

At that he left, slamming the door behind him. Prompto stared at the door, willing Noctis to turn around and walked back in the door. A moment later, he turned to look at Ignis. 

“What did Noctis mean by letting Gladio down?” Prompto asked.

Ignis let out a sigh. “Gladio and I have gone on a few dates in recent months. Unlike Noctis, he and I have a much more realistic view of our relationship. It’s only a matter of time before it crashes and burns.”

The admission took Prompto by surprise. It wasn’t surprising that Ignis had a boyfriend. After all he was good looking and successful. What surprised him was that he was dating Gladio, Noctis’s friend and bodyguard and a gangster. 

“I hope what happens with us stops you from dating Gladio,” Prompto said quietly. He stood up as the weight of breaking up with Noctis started to hit him. His heart was breaking slowly, the impact of it starting to overwhelm him. 

Absentmindedly, he grabbed his wallet and put it in his pocket. A piece of mail fell on the ground as he did so, and he picked it up and turned it over. It was from the Insomnian Times. He opened it and read it carefully, the tears welling in his eyes.

“Bad news?” Ignis asked.

“No,” Prompto said shakily. “The opposite.” The Insomnian Times was congratulating him on being first place winner for his submission to the photo contest. His winnings were a feature spread in the Insomnian Times, a contract with the magazine, and 10,000 gil. 

“I have to go,” Prompto said quickly. He grabbed his keys and pulled his shoes on clumsily.

“Where?” Ignis asked as he took the letter and read it. “Is this your official resignation?”

“Maybe.” Prompto had to go and find Noctis. He could follow his passion, which meant that he didn’t have to be a police officer anymore. It may not ultimately save his relationship with Noctis, but it could buy them some time. “I’ll be back Ignis. You can just lock the door on the way out.”

He ran out of his apartment complex, hoping that he would be able to catch up to Noctis before he sped off. If he didn’t have to be a police officer then maybe his father wouldn’t try and just kill him outright. Maybe it could buy them enough time for Noctis to convince his father not to harm him. When there was a will they could find a way, right?

But Noctis was already gone by the time he reached the front of the apartment complex. Prompto took out his phone and started to dial Noctis’s number. It started to ring, but Prompto dropped his phone in terror as a car pulled up in front of him. The window was already rolled down. Inside the car was Ravus and two men he didn’t identify until they spoke.

“Prompto Argentum,” one man said with longer reddish hair. He had the same cocksure suave voice as one of the men he heard behind closed doors when Prompto was trapped in Tenebrae. “Good to see you.”

“Who are you?” Prompto asked. He was vaguely aware of the sound of Noctis picking up the phone and shouting for him to tell him what was wrong. 

“Ardyn Izunia,” the man replied as he opened the door. “Come for a drive with us.”

Prompto took a step back. He didn’t want to go anywhere near Ravus or the likes of the Emperors. He bent down to pick up his phone and heard Ignis shout for him from behind him.

“It seems we have been spotted,” Ardyn said in mock amusement. He took out a card and handed it to Prompto before he shut the door again. “We will be at the Citadel tomorrow night. Come see us if you want answers into who your father is.”

Prompto was left there as they drove off and Ignis caught up to him. He looked down at the card in his hand, which had Ardyn’s name and phone number on it, then at the phone in his other hand. Noctis was still shouting on the end of the phone.

“Sorry Noct,” Prompto finally said into the phone. “I’m okay.”

He heard Noctis sigh in relief on the end of the phone. “If you want to talk, can we meet? Maybe not tonight because we’re both probably too messed up right now. How does tomorrow night sound? You have off tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied numbly. “Tomorrow sounds good.”

“Okay.” There was relief in Noct’s voice, making Prompto regret ever having hurt him in the first place. “I’ll call you when I’m on my way tomorrow.” 

Prompto hung up the phone and looked at Ignis. “Ravus was with them. They said something about my father.”

“It’s likely a trap,” Ignis replied. “They know how to get to you. I would ignore it.”

“Yeah,” Prompto replied. Something didn’t sit well with him though. Why would they go out of their way to find him if they didn’t know something he wanted to know and if he didn’t have something they wanted to have? 

“Get some rest, Prompto,” Ignis said softly. “We’re all pretty drained. Speak to Noctis again tomorrow. And let me know if you’re going to be leaving the police force. I will support it, although I do think you’ll make a great detective.”

At that, Ignis walked towards his car, leaving Prompto alone and confused about everything he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for Noctis. He's been waiting for months for Prompto to be ready to have sex and then this shit happens. Regis is the ultimate cock-block. XD


	13. The Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto decides to meet with Ardyn

The next day Prompto slept in, thankful for his day off. When he woke up, he went over the good news about winning the photography contest and had a lengthy call with the head of the photography department at the magazine. They wanted to meet him in person in about two weeks to go over the details of the spread, what his photography style would be, and how contract details for his new position as a photographer with the magazine. His winnings, of course, would be available to pickup at the time of the meeting as well.

It was the only part of his life right now that made any sense. He had always wanted to be a photographer professionally but never had the option or freedom to explore that avenue. So instead he had always been resigned to doing what was safe in terms of salary. His only concern was Ignis and Nyx. Would they accept his resignation as readily as Ignis said he would? Would he still want to be friends with him?

Then there was the matter of Ignis dating Gladio. Prompto had been so absorbed in his own relationship and relationship issues with Noctis that he never bothered to ask Ignis if he was seeing anyone. Gladio had hung out with Noctis and Prompto while they’ve been on dates, mainly because Gladio was Noct’s bodyguard. But Prompto considered them close enough that surely he would have seen some sign that Gladio had been interested in Ignis, right? They had all never spent time together as a group. Prompto wondered if it was because Ignis was being secretive about dating a gangster or if Ignis wasn’t a fan of Noctis. Either way, Prompto felt bad that he hadn’t taken the time to ask Ignis who he was dating and that Ignis hadn’t deigned to tell him that he was dating Gladio.

Next was the matter of dating Noctis, which used to be the most pressing until Ardyn and Ravus had come back into Prompto’s life. Prompto knew that Noct’s father was against him dating his son because of the nature of his job. It made sense that gangsters and cops didn’t naturally get along. Noctis and Prompto were the anomaly after all. But now he could resign and sign a contract with the Insomnian Times. It still didn’t clear up the matter of Regis wanting to marry Noctis off to a woman to continue their reign in the Kings, but it did buy them time. He hoped that Noctis would understand his hesitation, his fear, and anxiety. He also hoped that he understood that Prompto wanted to be with him more than anything. 

Last was the matter of Ardyn and Ravus. He had no clue who Ardyn was, but he knew he was a member of the Emperors. That in itself made the man dangerous. He wanted to tell Prompto about his biological father. If Ardyn knew who he was, or knew him at all, then that had to mean that Prompto’s father was either connected to or a member of the Emperors. In which case, it meant that Prompto was originally from Niflheim. How did he get to Insomnia if that was the case? And what did they want from Prompto if it meant giving him information Prompto had always wanted? 

The only way to find out was to go to the Citadel, a night club at the epicenter of Insomnian nightlife. It was the club that everyone wanted to get into but people rarely could gain admission to. Rumor had it that it was owned exclusively by the Kings, which meant that any member of the Emperors was entering dangerous territory if that was the case. The night club looked like a building that belonged to parliament more than it did the nightlife from the outside. From the inside, as Prompto had seen in pictures, it was a vision of nightclub sophistication and elegance. It made sense that the Kings were owners of the club. 

Prompto knew that he should probably tell someone that he was going to meet Ardyn and Ravus at the Citadel. He should at least tell Ignis if he wasn’t going to tell Noctis. But he had plans to meet up with Noctis right after the meeting, so if something went wrong Noctis would know to come and look for him. At least, he hoped Noctis would look for him. They had just gotten into an argument the night before, so maybe Noctis would consider it a matter of Prompto ghosting him. They had both agreed never to do that again, a promise they had both diligently kept. But they also hadn’t had an argument before like this.

It made things too uncertain as the sun began to set and Prompto got dressed in jeans and a shirt. He knew he was underdressed for the Citadel, but he didn’t own many nice clothes and had declined any offers from Noctis to buy him some. He definitely planned on getting a new camera and some new clothes with his winnings from the contest. 

With an anxious sigh, he dialed the number on Ardyn’s card and held his phone up to his ear. He was about to hang up, the anxiety overwhelming him, when the phone picked up on the other side.

“Prompto, I presume?” Ardyn said, his voice sending a chill through Prompto. There was something about the man that disturbed Prompto. For all intents and purposes, Ardyn looked handsome and charming. But his voice made Prompto’s skin crawl, and he exuded and aura of danger.

“Yes,” Prompto said. “I want to meet. When will you be at the Citadel?”

“By the time you get there, I will be there.” Ardyn seemed confident in his assessment. “Naturally I must remind you to come alone and don’t bring a gun. They won’t let you into the club if you have one on you.”

Ardyn hung up the phone before Prompto could ask him anymore questions. He stared at the phone blankly for a moment. Considering his options, he knew that he couldn’t not go to the club and see what Ardyn had to say. Prompto had been raised in an orphanage, and while most people had a clue about where they came from, his backstory was a complete mystery. He had no idea who he was before he had been found wandering the streets when he was a chubby kid and had chosen the name for himself when given the choice. To know who his father was in the very least would solve a huge part of the mystery for him. 

Finally, he knew that he was just delaying the inevitable. Of course he had to go. He was already dressed for it and knew that even if it was dangerous to go he would still take the risk. He had taken a lot of risks with Noctis. Maybe he should take a risk for himself and figure out who he truly is. 

Prompto made his way to the Citadel and arrived there faster than he thought possible. His nerves carried him most of the way, which not only made him move faster but also made the trip there a blur. The sun had already set and a long line had formed outside the Citadel. Before making any other decisions he pulled up his texts and sent a quick one to Noctis.

_Can’t wait to see you._   
_I’m sorry for yesterday._   
_I’m going to be checking on something right now._   
_If I don’t text you in an hour, come look for me._   
_I’m at the Citadel._

He knew that was a cryptic text that would worry Noctis, but it was better than just going in there blindly without anyone knowing where he was. His phone vibrated a moment later, and he knew it was Noctis, but he ignored it as he went to the front of the line and straight up to the bouncer.

“I’m Prompto Argentum,” he said confidently.

The bouncer, more muscle than even Gladio was, looked down at the VIP list with a frown. After a moment he pulled back the velvet rope that blocked the entrance and let him through. The people in line eyed him, either envious or trying to figure out if he was a celebrity or a gangster. He was neither. Just a lowly cop that was trying to figure out what the hell Ardyn really wanted from him. The bouncer eyed him, no doubt for his attire, but he ignored it and walked into the club. 

The pulse of the music surrounded him, strobe lights creating a dizzying scene of dancers on the floor. Prompto had only seen the Citadel in photos and hadn’t truly had the chance to experience nightclub life. The floors were a black marble, the walls a soft black satin. Lights were dancing in orbs of pulsating colors, and Prompto suddenly thought back to the bar Ignis and Nyx had taken him to. Two bars lined the lower levels, funneling the crowd from the bar to the dance floor in an efficient manner. There was a winding staircase that led up to the VIP levels, which was further sectioned off by another bouncer. Prompto had a feeling that it took an extra level of VIP to be able to get up there.

“Prompto Argentum,” Prompto announced as loud as he could to the bouncer over the music. The bouncer repeated his name over the headset he wore. A moment later, the rope parted for him and he made his way up the stairs. His anxiety was climbing with each step, regretting that he hadn’t brought backup to the club. They could at least stay downstairs while he went up to the VIP section. He wished Noctis was here with him in the very least.

When he reached the top of the steps he looked around. There was another bar up here for VIP only. Black couches and booths were strategically placed around the area to give those who wanted it privacy. A few men wearing all black suits were sitting on a couch that overlooked the dance floor below, which gave Prompto the distinct feeling that they were gangsters. Towards the back he made out the distinct color of Ravus’s hair, even in the dancing lights. Next to him was Ardyn, dressed in a terrible sense of fashion. Across from Ardyn was a man that had sharp angular features and white hair. He looked suspiciously like Prompto, which made his heart hammer faster and faster yet. One day he was going to have a heart attack just from shock alone.

Prompto tried to move as confidently as he could towards the three men, but it came out as ungraceful and robotic. He had never been a graceful man and usually tripped over his own two feet. Confidence wasn’t exactly his forte either. Maybe that’s why he liked spending time with Ignis, Gladio, and especially Noctis so much. They were all far more confident than he could ever be.

“Prompto,” Ardyn said loudly with a smile as he approached the booth. “Good to see you. Please. Sit.”

As he said that he indicated to Ravus to get out of the booth. He sneered at Prompto but obliged and stalked off to the bar with a manner of gracefulness that Prompto would never possess. Prompto sat awkwardly next to Ardyn, trying not to blatantly pull away from the man. 

“Thank you so much for coming,” Ardyn said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Prompto had a feeling that Ardyn always had that look on his face. “Let me introduce you to your father, Verstael Besethia.”

Prompto looked across the table at the man who was older than him but clearly very similar in appearance. The man’s nose was a bit longer, a bit more angular, and his cheekbones were a bit more pronounced. Prompto would likely look just like him if he was a bit more gaunt and a bit older. Verstael was certainly handsome, which made him feel like he was calling himself handsome. 

“Hello Prompto,” Verstael said in that same sneering voice he had heard when he was in Tenebrae. “Thank you for coming. I have wanted to meet you for many years but never had the opportunity to.”

“So you knew where I was all this time?” Prompto asked suddenly. He was sure his heart was hammering loud enough for them to hear it over the music.

“I only learned of your whereabouts a few years ago,” Verstael announced. “Since then I have been trying to find a way to you. Ardyn was kind enough to bring me here after you had escaped Tenebrae. I was going to use it as an excuse to finally meet you.”

“So you’re both members of-” Prompto began but Ardyn cut him off.

“Yes we are. It would be unwise to announce it for all of Insomnia to here.” Ardyn looked around, making Prompto acutely aware that there were gangsters everywhere in the VIP section. One had even approached Ravus and was sharing a cocktail with him.

“Why did you want to meet me so bad?” Prompto asked. He couldn’t shake the mounting feeling that this was a trap.

“Because you are my son,” Verstael said. When Prompto frowned more Verstael let out a sigh. “I will admit that you present to us a unique opportunity, my child. You have lived in Insomnia all this time, worked its streets. What’s more, you are dating Noctis, son of the leader of the Kings. While I would love to just cultivate a relationship with you, I would also like for you to join us.”

“Join you?” Prompto asked incredulously. “What makes you think I would do that?”

“Because he is your father, Prompto,” Ardyn said as the tempo of the music changed. “You are destined to follow in your father’s footsteps.”

“If you really were my father you wouldn’t have abandoned me. And you wouldn’t be asking this of me.” Prompto stood up to go.

“You were kidnapped, my son,” Verstael said with such fury that Prompto believed it. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Prompto said with a shake of his head. “I won’t betray Noctis.”

He turned around to leave but felt the impact of something on the back of his head a moment later. His vision blurred as he fell to his knees. He thought he saw Noctis coming up the stairs, but it had to be an illusion. 

“You may not betray him now,” Verstael seethed in his ear. “But you will once you know the full truth.”

A moment later there was another impact on the back of his head and he collapsed on the ground, cursing his ability to land himself in deep shit repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit Post, Prompto kidnapping edition:  
Prompto: I'm a damsel, I'm in distress. I can handle this. Have a nice day.  
Ardyn: *walks into the room*  
Prompto: I can't handle this! Help!


	14. Interlude: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and Ignis argue until they work their shit out for Prompto's sake

Noctis had been worried before. Panicked even. He had known what it was like to learn the guy he liked had disappeared and needed saving. This time it went beyond that. He had lost the man he was dating, taken right before his very eyes. He had been on his way to the VIP area of the Citadel to look for Prompto when he saw two men, accompanied by Ravus, carrying Prompto out the back. He had tried, really tried, to catch up to them, but by the time he got outside they were already gone. Prompto was gone.

The worst part was that the last time they had spoken they were not on good terms. He was going to fix it that night, tell Prompto not to worry about his father. Regis was good at threatening his love interests, and most of the time it worked. It hurt Noctis to know that it had almost worked on Prompto. That call saved him from being completely heartbroken. An entirely new heartbreak took hold of him when he had seen them steal Prompto. Damn, he was a terrible gangster if they were able to do that in his territory twice.

Noctis had turned to his father for help, but his father saw it as a solution to his problem instead of something that needed to be solved. It was an ongoing battle with Regis. He had first discovered Noctis was gay when he had walked in on him hooking up with a high school crush one day after school. Since then he had reminded Noctis constantly that it would be a short-lived exploration into his sexuality as he would marry a woman one day regardless of his orientation. Noctis loved his father, but this was a point of contention that wouldn’t go away until Regis conceded. He had a feeling that the leader of the Kings would rather die than concede. 

Now he was sitting with Gladio and Ignis, trying to maintain composure enough to discuss the matter with them one more time. It had been a few days since Prompto had been taken, and he had told Ignis everything in an effort to find him. The only problem was that Ignis was less forthcoming. It was clear Ignis had a problem with him, but he was also police commissioner and followed the rules by the book. If it was an ongoing investigation, Ignis was unlikely to divulge any information unless absolutely necessary. At this point it was too early to be necessary in his eyes, which infuriated Noctis. Any amount of information could help him track down Prompto.

“Any news?” Gladio was the first one to break the silence.

Ignis’s arms were crossed as he looked at them from across the ramen shop table. Noctis was a bit surprised that Gladio had told him about this place. Then again, Gladio had told Noctis that he was seeing Ignis romantically, which meant that he was probably far more serious about the guy than Noctis first realized. 

“It is still an ongoing investigation,” Ignis recited. “As such I cannot reveal any information about the case.”

“Bullshit,” Noctis said angrily. “I’m the one who told you in the first place that Prompto went missing.”

“Don’t you think that it’s your fault in the first place for him getting taken again?” Ignis didn’t hold back on any punches. The words cut through Noctis like a knife. “I shouldn’t have even told you about where he was the last time he went missing. And right now, you are the last person I can trust with any amount of information.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noctis demanded. 

“If I remember correctly, your father had threatened Prompto’s life just the day before he went missing. You should be in an interrogation room along with your father.”

Noctis was about to throw a punch, but Gladio stopped him. “We’ve checked with the old man,” Gladio said calmly. “He doesn’t know where Prompto is. If he did, he would have at least told us that he had something to do with his disappearance.”

Ignis sighed and unwound his arms a little. “I am aware that is likely the case. Regardless, I must exercise greater caution in this situation. Prompto has likely become involved with something far more dangerous than just a petty revenge this time. If I do not tread lightly it may result in his death.”

The words sent a chill through Noctis. “Can we make an agreement then? If you figure out where he is and it’s out of your jurisdiction, tell me. If you can’t figure out where he is, then tell me what you know. I might know something that you don’t.”

“Then tell me everything you know,” Ignis said.

“He means he might know something that he can’t tell you,” Gladio stated bluntly. “Ignis, give the guy a break. I know that he wasn’t on the best of terms with Prompto when this happened, but how do you think he feels about it? It doesn’t matter what you or I think about their relationship. What matters is what they think. And last I heard, they were going to meet up the night Prompto disappeared to work it out.”

“Very well,” Ignis said after a long moment of deliberation. “I can agree to such terms.”

Several more days passed before Noctis heard from Ignis. When he did, it was an urgent call to meet him in the ramen shop, leaving a sinking feeling in the pit of Noctis’s stomach. Already Noctis had not been sleeping very well, spending most of his time and resources to try and uncover where Prompto was. He had severely punished several members of the Kings who had been at the Citadel that night, as well as the owner, for letting not members of the Emperors in the club but also letting them abduct someone in plain sight. It was not a pretty sight, but it was something that Noctis had to do. 

Noctis sat at the same exact table of the ramen shop, trying to remain calm and reserved as he usually was. He wondered if this was how Prompto always felt with his anxiety, since he had the feeling that the world was about to come crashing down on him. Gladio sat next to him, scowling. Ignis walked through the door, and it did little to brighten Gladio’s mood. Either they were fighting or Gladio was preparing for the worst as well.

“Thank you for seeing me,” Ignis said formally as he took a seat. “I will get right to it as I have the feeling that time is of the essence. I have determined that Prompto is in Niflheim in a facility run by Verstael Besethia.”

Noctis had heard of Besethia. He was a member of the Emperors and was essential for developing and running their weapons through Niflheim. He had earned the reputation of being intelligent, cunning, dangerous, and absolutely insane. There were rumors that he was experimenting on gang members to develop a super soldier for the gang. 

“We have to go and get him then,” Noctis said. 

“It is worse than that,” Ignis said as he handed Noctis a file. Noctis didn’t even bother to look through it. Ignis would tell him the important facts, leaving Noctis to look through the rest later. “The facility he is in specializes in experiments conducted on human subjects. Noctis, you may not want to hear what I am about to say. It may impact whether or not you want to save Prompto, let alone continue to see him.”

Noctis paused. What could be that bad that Noctis wouldn’t want to save Prompto? “I don’t see how I could just walk away.”

“Very well.” Ignis hesitated a moment nonetheless. “Prompto went to the Citadel to hear information about his biological father. Noctis, based off the information we have gathered in that file, I am almost certain that Besethia is Prompto’s father. If they cannot recruit Prompto to the Emperors, they may torture him into submission.”

Noctis couldn’t believe it. Prompto was genuine, innocent, and honest. There was no way he could be related to someone like Verstael Besethia. “If Prompto is related to him, he won’t betray us. It’s not in him to do it. Which means he is in more danger than he realized. We have to go and save him.”

“Noct,” Gladio said, his eyes more serious than he had seen them recently. “Your father might not allow you to go to Niflheim, let alone to a facility like that. If you got caught…”

“Then it’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission,” Noctis declared. “Gladio, I don’t care what my father thinks. I’m in love with Prompto, and I haven’t had the chance to tell him yet. I won’t leave him to torment and death just because of the risk it poses me.”

“I thought you might say that,” Ignis said. “I will be coming with you. I know this oversteps my duties as commissioner, but I cannot let my friend suffer. I will accept whatever consequences come my way as a result.”

Noctis didn’t like the thought of Ignis coming with him since he likely had the moral compass of the commissioner of police, but at this point there was no time to argue. “Don’t get in our way if things go south,” Noctis said. “Get what you need together for the journey. We leave in an hour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Prompto just keeps turning Noctis into a big softie. He's supposed to be a hardened criminal but all he wants to do is cuddle Prompto <3


	15. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto deals with the repercussions of being taken by Ardyn and Verstael

Prompto groaned at the pain in the back of his head. He had been through this before, and it felt too familiar for him to be okay with it. How many times was he going to be knocked out? It was only a matter of time before he got a fatal concussion in an abduction attempt. Or maybe his mind would just turn to mush as a result.

This time was different though. He wasn’t in a comfortable bed, or in a beautiful mansion. This time he was on cold, hard metal. He opened his eyes slowly and realized sluggishly that he was laying on the ground in a large cage. The silver gleam of metal surrounded him as he stood up, his head pounding from the two blows he had received. He looked around and saw a series of stations with dials and knobs he didn’t understand. At the center of them all was Verstael Besethia.

“Verstael,” he croaked, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat as Besethia turned around.

“Good,” Besethia said as he looked at him. He was wearing a lab coat and was dressed for any manner of research. “You’re awake. I didn’t want to do this to you, but you really prove more difficult than your siblings.”

“I have siblings?” Prompto asked, his heart racing.

Besethia laughed, a sneering laugh that filled Prompto with dread. “In a manner of speaking.” He approached the cage and snapped his fingers. A moment later, two guards walked into the room, carrying a series of shackles. “Bind him.”

The cage opened and the guards walked in. Prompto wanted to run away, but there was nowhere to run to. After a long moment of struggling, his wrists and neck were shackled to chains that made him unable to extend his arms very much. It made any attempt at escape impossible, which was the point as the guards left and kept the cage door open.

“Follow me,” Besethia said as he turned his back on Prompto and walked out the door. Prompto had no other choice but to follow. He followed Besethia down a winding series of halls, each just as metallic and identical as the last. He wondered if Besethia was lost himself until they reached a large door with a control panel in front. Besethia swiped a key card and the door opened to reveal a laboratory unlike any other. 

Prompto couldn’t believe what he was seeing as he stepped into the laboratory after Besethia. Test tubes lined the walls, each filled with a green liquid and a body. Panic began to rise in Prompto as he stepped closer to the test tubes and realized, with a growing feeling of dread, that each person in the tube was an identical copy of himself, just without any hair on their bodies.

“Meet your siblings,” Besethia said triumphantly.

Prompto turned to him and stared at him in disbelief. “This is impossible. How…?”

“Once the Emperors gave me free reign to do what I wanted, this was the logical conclusion. You were my first of many. Unlike you, they were cloned specifically without any free will. They are perfect for any of my human enhancement experiments and for joining the ranks of the Emperors. Quite simply, you belong here with me because you are me. Now you can either join me willingly or not, but rest assured you will be joining me. I must correct the only error I have made in my time of cloning and that’s your free will.”

“No.” Prompto couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He was a clone. Besethia had cloned an army of himself to supply the Emperors. “But… What is your goal?”

“My goal is to do what research I want to without restraint. But the Emperors, well they will eventually take over all of Eos. It will only be a matter of time before the Kings fall. We have the ranks for it. Now we just need to attack at the right time.”

Prompto took a step back, but there were two guards behind him to hold him as he struggled. He looked at both of their faces and realized they, too, were clones. It looked like Besethia had done some sort of augmentation to make their facial features different enough to tell them apart, but there was no mistaking that they were clones. 

“What are you going to do to me?” Prompto said as he continued to struggle.

Besethia walked towards him as the guards held Prompto tightly. “First we will enhance you. That may be enough to do the trick. Do you really think Noctis will want you if you’re not only a clone but also changed forever? Then, if that doesn’t work, I will do a simple procedure to make you compliant and bend to my will. Don’t worry, Prompto. You won’t feel any pain after that.”

Besethia snapped his fingers a moment later, and the guards dragged Prompto away. Prompto struggled harder, but it was no use. A moment later he was in a separate room attached to the lab. This one was a medical room. It had a surgeon’s table, IV drips, and any other medical equipment needed to perform any surgery necessary.

“No!” Prompto screamed as he was hoisted on the surgeon’s table. He watched as Besethia began to sanitize himself. A nurse came in, dressed in sanitized gear, and grabbed a breathing mask and put it on his face. He screamed, calling for someone, anyone, to help him as he began to feel woozy. Whatever he was breathing was taking effect. 

Eventually, he couldn’t fight it, the medication stronger than his will. He fell into a state of unconsciousness, hoping that Noctis would save him before it was too late.

***

Prompto felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness periodically. The only thing he felt was pain. At one point a nurse handed him a pain pump and told him to press the button anytime he felt even an ounce of pain. He immediately pressed it and went back to sleep.

The next time he woke up, someone was shining a light in his eyes and asking him to track it. He did as he was told, too delirious to object to any commands. Whoever had been in charge indicated that he was recovering well. He didn’t feel like it. The only thing he felt was pain. He pressed the pain pump and went back to sleep.

The last time he woke up he felt like he was coming out of a fog. Everything was sore, but the pain wasn’t as bad as last time. He felt like he was in a comfortable bed, not the hard metal of a cage or the stiff cot of a hospital bed. How long had he been out? His arms and eyes hurt the most. When he tried to open his eyes they wouldn’t cooperate. He held his hands up to his face and realized that his eyes were covered in medical gauze, the bandages wrapped around his head. As he felt around with his hands, he realized his arms and hands were also bandaged. 

“Hello?” Prompto called out weakly. With the bandages he couldn’t see anything, and it was hard to feel with his hands. He reached around and was able to determine he was in a giant bed and was covered with a giant comforter. He tried to sit up, but putting pressure on his hands was painful so he had to use his core to sit up instead. 

A moment later he heard a door shut and the sound of footsteps hurrying to his side. Prompto tried to pull away as they got closer, afraid of who could be on the other side of his bandages.  
“Prompto?” Noctis’s pained voice was loud and clear for him. 

“Noctis?” Prompto asked as he stretched his hands out towards the sound of Noct’s voice. His finger tips connected with Noctis’s smooth skin, the feel of it comforting. “Where am I?”

“You’re at my family’s estate,” Noctis said, his voice thick. Was he crying? “Prompto, I’m so sorry. I didn’t get there in time.”

“What… What happened to me?” Prompto asked. The last thing he remembered was Besethia and… the clones. Enhancements. He held his hands up to his eyes. His breathing quickened, getting shallower and shallower as panic set in. What did Besethia do to him? What would Noctis think if he found out Prompto is a clone? “Did you… You were there? You saw everything?”

There was an uncomfortable silence. “I saw what he did to you. And to the others. I saw that I was too late to save you from… this. Prompto, it’s my fault.”

“No,” Prompto said firmly. He reached out his hands blindly until he felt Noct’s hand in his. “Besethia is my…. He created me. He would have done this regardless.”

He tried not to let the panic take over, but he was starting to hyperventilate. It was only a matter of time before Noctis told him that he couldn’t be with a clone. There was no way he could find it in his heart to continue to even be remotely interested in someone who was just a copy of an insane scientist loyal to the Emperors. He felt a shuffling in the bed beside him as his thoughts continued to spiral. A moment later, Noctis had taken him in his arms and he found himself crying. The bandages were being soaked through and he found it hurt to cry. 

“I’m sorry Prompto,” Noctis said as he held him. “Gladio, Ignis, and I were able to rescue you. But not before they did this to you. They’re still out there.” There was a rage in his voice Prompto had not heard before. “I vow they won’t hurt you again.”

“But what did they do to me?” Prompto asked again.

Noctis was silent for a while. “I don’t know if you want to hear.”

Prompto considered it for a moment. He felt safe in Noctis’s arms, even if Noctis would abandon him in the end. “I need to know. I’ll find out sooner or later.”

There was another long silence before Noctis spoke again. “Besethia specializes in enhancements for gangsters and… well, clones. He modifies peoples’ bodies to have weaponized limbs and other similar enhancements. My father had suspected they were doing something like that, but you were taken to a facility where he conducts his research. I’m sorry Prompto, but it looks like he changed your eyes and your arms. We’re not sure what he changed exactly.”

Prompto felt his world come to a halt. He had been surgically changed. Turned into a weapon. Besethia had turned him into a weapon just like he did with the rest of his clones. He hadn’t been able to successfully remove his free will, had he? Prompto searched for a sign that his brain had been messed with, but he couldn’t find one.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said with a sob.

“Why are you sorry?” Noctis asked in surprise.

“If you had known about me, about what I am to begin with, then you would never have dated me. I deceived you without even knowing it.” Prompto shuddered and clung to Noctis despite the pain, afraid that if he let go Noctis would never hold him again.

“I’m glad that I didn’t know until now. If I never gave you a chance then I never would have fallen in love with you.”

Prompto froze. Love? That didn’t seem right. Noctis should be rejecting him now. “You… love me?”

“The circumstances of one’s birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.” 

“Isn’t that from Pokemon?” Prompto asked.

He felt Noctis shrug. “It fits.”

“For what it’s worth, I love you too.” They were quiet for a while, the pain slowly returning as Noctis held Prompto. Eventually Prompto felt himself drifting off to sleep. Noctis didn’t let go of him but only helped him lay down in bed and stayed next to him the entire time.

Prompto fell into an uneasy sleep. He felt comforted knowing that Noctis was by his side, but he was worried about what it now meant that he had been forever changed. Suddenly he had more than ever to worry about. 

When Prompto woke up again everything around him was silent. He still had bandages covering his eyes, so the world was darkness to him. He felt around beside him, trying to feel for something, anything, there. But he was alone. Where had Noctis gone? He hadn’t promised to stay with him, Prompto realized, and suddenly felt more alone than ever. 

There was a small knock at the door across the room. Even though Prompto couldn’t see, he turned his head in the direction of the noise. A moment later he heard the sound of footsteps. It sounded like more than one person had entered the room.

“Good morning, Prompto,” Noctis called out to him. “I’ve brought the doctor. He wants to check on how you’re doing.”

“Alright,” Prompto said hoarsely. His throat was dry and he coughed to clear his throat. A moment later he felt Noctis’s hands in his, handing him a glass. He held it up to his lips and drank, gulping down the water in his thirst. When the glass was empty he felt Noct’s hands again taking the glass away. Prompto had never felt more helpless in his life.

“Prompto,” the doctor said after he had drank the water. The man had a thick accent indicating he wasn’t a native Insomnian. “It’s good to see you can drink something right now. My name is Cidney, but you can call me Cid. I’m the doctor for the Kings. I’ve come to check on you and see how your eyes and hands are.”

“Okay.” Prompto couldn’t do anything but agree. 

A moment later he felt Cid undoing his bandages, patient and meticulous. He knew it wasn’t Noctis because he was holding Prompto’s hand the entire time. After a long moment, the bandages were off Prompto’s eyes. He instinctually kept his eyes closed, afraid of what might happen if he opened them.

“Go ahead and open your eyes slowly, son,” Cid ordered. 

Prompto uneasily complied, blinking slowly. The natural light of the sun filtering into the room hit him, stinging his eyes, and he closed them again. Letting out a sigh, he opened his eyes slowly. He looked around and realized he could see, but everything was blurry. There was a vague outline of Noctis, sitting on the side of the bed. Prompto didn’t have to see well to know Noctis was staring at him in worry. The doctor, Cid, was on his other side, taking something out of his bag.

“Can you see?” Cid asked him.

“Everything is blurry,” Prompto replied honestly.

“Hold on.” Cid brought his hands to Prompto’s eyes. Instinctually Prompto pulled back. “Noctis, hold him.”

Noctis complied with Cid’s order and held Prompto’s shoulders. Fear overtook Prompto, panic engulfing him. He wanted to struggle against Noctis, to run away. But he held still as Cid brought a tool to his eyes. Prompto was shocked that the pain didn’t come. He heard a mechanical whirring as his eyesight began to improve.

“How is it now?” Cid asked as he pulled back. 

Prompto could almost make out everything in perfect clarity. “Better but still blurry.”

“One sec.” Cid brought the tool to his eyes again. A moment later Prompto could see with a perfect clarity that he had never had before. 

That’s when he realized he could see something else as Cid and Noctis came into view. There was information being scanned by a circular lens in the middle of his eyes. Stats appeared to the left of his vision, giving him information on Noct and Cid’s vitals, their pressure points, and, with horror Prompto realized, their kill points. He was also taking in the image of the room behind him with amazing speed and accuracy, giving him entryways and exits, potential weapons, and a host of information that he couldn’t quite interpret. What had been done to him?

He looked at Cid, a wrinkled man wearing a yellow jacket, then over to Noctis. Besethia had changed him, he realized as horror settled deep in his core. Prompto brought his bandaged hands and arms up in front of him, using his new eyes to take in what other changes had occurred. He had felt Noctis with his hands, he still had physical sensation. But his eyes penetrated beneath the bandages, and he realized that his arms and hands were no longer flesh and bone. They were metal. He could see the layer of false skin and the metal underneath with a series of circuits and wires that replaced synapses and neurons.

“Take it easy, kid,” Cid said as Prompto started hyperventilating. “You’ve been through a lot.”

“What… What happened to me?” Prompto managed to choke out. He wasn’t just a clone. He was turned into a piece of metal. A monster. “What else did he do?!”

Prompto began to scramble, trying to see what other parts of him were changed. Was any part of him truly him? Noctis wrapped his arms around him and held him close as Prompto breathed heavily.

“It’s okay,” Noctis said soothingly. He listened to Noctis repeat the phrase over and over, trying to use it as a mantra to calm down. It took a while, but it worked. 

“So far as we can tell, it was your eyes and arms,” Cid said clinically. “We won’t know the full extent of what you can do until you fully recover.”

“He… Weaponized me?” Prompto asked slowly. There was a long silence before he knew that he was right. Suddenly, another thought came over him. “Wait. How long have I been here? My contract with the Insomnian Times…”

“Contract?” Noctis asked.

Prompto looked at Noctis, still in his arms. “I submitted a photo to the photography contest and I won. I was going to do that and resign from… work. But now… It’s all gone.”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Cid asked.

“He’s worried about everything, including his one chance to do something he actually wanted to do with his life,” Noctis said, picking up for him. “I’ll make some calls, Prompto. Don’t worry about it for now.”

Prompto could only nod and hope that he would even be able to get back to a normal life. Who was he kidding at this point? He was a freak before since he was a clone. Now he was outright a monster.  
“I’ll be back in a few hours to check on ya,” Cid said as he got up. “Take it easy, you two. You need rest.” He gave them both a once over before he left.

“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly after he was gone. “How did you find me?”

“Ignis did the legwork, but once he found out you had been taken to Niflheim we all came for you.” Noctis paused a moment. “We found you just after it happened. I’m sorry we didn’t get there in time.”  
“Stop apologizing, it’s not your fault. I’m just glad that… That you’re kind enough to help me get better.”

“Of course I would.” Noctis looked surprised. “You’re my boyfriend still, right?”

Prompto thought back to Noctis’s admission that he loved him, and he felt tears swell again. “Yeah. You’re right. I’m just… Grateful that you would still even look at me after all this.” He held up his hands. “Do I even look the same?”

Noctis grabbed a small mirror and handed it to Prompto. He held it up, expecting to see demonic eyes and limbs that were deformed or metal. Instead, his eyes looked the same except for a lens instead of a pupil, and his arms were the same they had always been save for suture marks at his shoulders and a barcode on his wrist. That’s when he noticed that there was a small imprint on his palm. He set down the mirror then touched it and it moved to reveal circuitry underneath. Noctis guickly grabbed his hand and a moment later it was back in place.

“You look the same as you always did,” Noctis said as he held his hand. Prompto was surprised that he felt a familiar flutter in his stomach from the way Noctis looked at him. He was surprised that Noctis would still look at him that way. “Can you still… feel me?”

Prompto looked down at Noctis’s hand, his long fingers cool to the touch as they always were. “I can feel you.”

Noctis leaned in slowly, as unsure as Prompto was. Prompto’s life had been turned upside down. He had be irrevocably changed, threatened by Noct’s father, and almost lost to the world in entirety. The only thing he was sure of was that he loved Noctis and didn’t want to let him go. Now that he had cybernetic arms, maybe he could use it to his advantage and not be the powerless person he had always been. 

Prompto leaned forward, his lips caressing Noctis’s lightly. It still sent the same jolt of electricity through him, if not more so. Noctis accepted Prompto for who he was, he realized. It didn’t matter if he was a clone or a robot or both. His kiss seemed to embolden Noctis as he pressed his lips against Prompto’s hard, the desire overflowing now. Prompto hungrily wrapped his arms around Noctis as the gangster straddled him, his arms tracing up Noct’s back. 

They had been together for six months and had yet to have sex. Sure they had become increasingly intimate, but sex was the one thing they hadn’t done. Now that Prompto had almost lost him, and his own life, for good, he wondered why he was waiting. He had been afraid to take that step, he knew. He had also never been with a man before, which created another level of fear and anxiety that he was trying to cope with. But now that things had changed, now that Prompto was changed, the fears and worries of having sex with Noctis were minimal in comparison. He loved Noctis after all, and he shouldn’t wait to tell him or show him anymore.

Noctis traced his lips down to Prompto’s neck, sending a shiver of delight through him as Noctis removed his own suit jacket and tie. Prompto moaned from his touch, his member growing hard under the covers. He was only wearing a shirt and boxers, which made it easier for him. Noctis pressed his groin into Prompto’s as Prompto helped him out of his shirt, the feel of his hard cock rubbing against cloth and Prompto’s making him almost lose patience with himself. He wanted Noctis now.

“Are you sure?” Noctis asked as he pulled away from Prompto. He looked down at him in concern, but there was a hungry desire in his eyes that was almost begging for him.

“We’ve waited too long,” Prompto admitted. “It takes craziness like this to make me realize it.”

Noctis nodded and stood up out of bed. He took of his clothes, a hunger stirring in Prompto’s loins as he stared at Noct’s naked body. Six he was sexy, Prompto thought as he stared at Noct’s rock hard cock. A moment later, Noctis was beckoning Prompto out of his clothes. Prompto laid on the bed, missionary, upon Noct’s command. He must have been worried that the procedure was still causing him pain, which wasn’t far from the truth. His shoulders hurt, but it didn’t stop him from craving his boyfriend.

“Let me know if it hurts,” Noctis said as he pulled lube out of a bedside drawer and put it on his fingers. 

“Wait, is this your room?” Prompto asked. He had never been to Noct’s, mainly because Noct had told him that he lived on an estate with other gang members and it would be safer for them not to go there.

“Yeah,” Noctis said with a wry smile. “Anymore questions?”

Prompto felt his mind go blank as Noctis inserted a finger into him, making him gasp and then moan in pleasure. He had done this before, and Prompto had thoroughly enjoyed it, but it had been a while. Noctis inserted another finger and moved them expertly, warming Prompto up, and grabbed Prompto’s cock with his other hand, massaging it. Prompto tried to be quiet, he really did, but the pleasure coursed through his body so intensely that he couldn’t help but moan. It was more than just feeling good. It was having Noctis be the one to make him feel that way.

“I can’t hold back anymore,” Noctis breathed as he positioned Prompto’s hips. Prompto wound his legs around Noct’s waist as Noct’s member caressed his ass. 

“Go ahead,” Prompto pleaded. 

Noctis inserted his member into Prompto, a moan escaping both of their lips at the same time. Noct shuddered as he remained still, and Prompto couldn’t tell if he was giving Prompto a chance to get used to it or if he was trying not to cum from it. A moment later, Noctis began to rock back and forth, his cock hitting Prompto deep inside. Noct was quieter than he was, moaning breathlessly and calling out to the Six from the pleasure.

Prompto could never be so quiet. It went beyond any sort of pain and pleasure he had ever felt as Noctis pumped in and out faster and with more wild abandon than before. The feel of Noct’s hands holding his hips, the thrusting of his cock deep in his body, the wild and passionate fury in his eyes. It was all too much for Prompto. Undulating waves of pleasure coursed through him until he was sure that he would die from the feeling of it.

“More,” Prompto moaned as Noctis buried himself harder into him. He felt Noct hit a spot deep within him that made him tremble. “I’m going to come.”

This only seemed to instigate Noctis. He pumped himself in and out of Prompto with an animalistic and primal need. Prompto shuddered as he came, his semen spilling out onto his chest. A moment later Noctis came in him, and he stopped moving, breathless and panting.

Noctis pulled himself out of Prompto and immediately got up. That’s when Prompto noticed there was a bathroom attached to the large room he was in, which was decorated entirely in greys and blacks. A moment later Noctis came out of the bathroom, cleaning himself up. He handed Prompto something to clean himself up with then looked at him sheepishly. Prompto had never seen Noctis be sheepish before.

“Sorry,” Noctis apologized. “He said to let you rest, but obviously I didn’t let that happen.”

“I’m just as guilty.” Prompto got up and took an uneasy step off the bed then immediately collapsed. Noctis caught him quickly and helped him stand.

“You’re probably weak from being in bed all this time,” Noctis said as he helped him to the bathroom. “This really didn’t help then.”

“Well you’re just going to have to help me recover,” Prompto pointed out.

“I think I can do that.” Noctis smiled at him lasciviously, giving Prompto reason to believe he didn’t just mean helping his body get stronger again.

“Things will be alright, right?” Prompto asked after he had cleaned himself up and gotten changed into a set of pajamas that he was pretty sure were Noct’s. Noctis had helped him over to a sitting area in his room that was in front of a TV, which he had put on in the background.

“Yeah,” Noctis said as he took his hand and sat on the couch next to him. “It’s gonna be tough, but we’ll be alright.” He kissed Prompto’s hand and looked at him seriously, making Prompto’s heart sputter in a good way. “Don’t worry about anything but getting better. Let me worry about the rest.”

“Okay.” Prompto leaned over in Noct’s arms. He tried not to think about anything but Noctis as they watched a B-rate horror movie on TV. There was still too much that was unresolved and uncertain. But he had to hope that he and Noctis would see it through together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suddenly reminded of the With You Remix by Linkin Park as I'm posting this chapter, particularly in how complicated and messy feelings of love can be.
> 
> "No I’m not upset, no I’m not angry  
I know love is love and love sometimes, love sometimes it pains me  
No  
I'm never without you, I’ll always be with you  
You'll never forget me, I’m keeping you with me  
No  
I wont let you take me to the end of my row  
while you burden and torture my soul  
No  
No I’m not your puppet  
And no, no, no, I wont let you go
> 
> No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No matter how far we've come  
I, I can't wait to see tomorrow
> 
> With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
With you  
You, now I see, even when I close my eyes "


	16. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto makes some major decisions regarding his future

Prompto stared at Ignis, Ignis’s work desk separating the two. It had been several weeks, Prompto had estimated, since he had started his recovery at Noct’s family estate. Ignis had managed to visit him a few times, usually by Gladio sneaking him in. At first Ignis had assumed the role of a concerned parent or older brother, doting on him and helping him in his recovery. Eventually, Prompto was strong enough that he insisted that Ignis just visit him as a friend. Despite his cybernetic eyes and arms, which were by far the strongest part of his body, Prompto was still recovering physically and emotionally. He had a long road ahead of him, he knew, and he had a feeling that Ignis was aware of what that meant.

Ignis read the letter Prompto had carefully drafted, meticulous and serious as he was in all of his work. After a moment, he sighed and rubbed his eyes then looked up at Prompto. He looked tired, like he hadn’t been sleeping well, and there was an empty can of Ebony on his desk. Prompto suddenly felt very guilty for doing this.

“I assume Noctis was able to pull some strings at the Insomnian Times?” Ignis asked him finally.

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said with a blush. Noctis had followed through with his promise to start a contract and collect his winnings with the magazine. 

When Prompto was well enough to have visitors, a representative from the Insomnian Times had been escorted to Noct’s room where Prompto was kept in relative isolation. Prompto realized it was a prison just as much as Tenebrae had been, but it was far more comfortable with Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis there, and he had been promised that he would get out once he was recovered. The representative had nervously gone over a contract with Prompto, which promised steady work and pay with benefits. He had eagerly signed the contract, of course, and the representative and insisted he take his time to heal before contacting them again. All Noctis had told him was that he was hurt in a police incident. No one at the Insomnian Times questioned it.

Now he was handing in his resignation with more than a bit of guilt, trying to look at Ignis as his boss and not his friend. Ignis had advocated for him to recover at a hospital when he learned that he was with Noctis, but Prompto had assured him he was alright. Ignis was still uncertain that it was a good idea for him to be with Noctis, especially since things were not yet settled with his father. Prompto agreed that it had to get figured out, but he also knew he wasn’t going to just let Noctis go without a fight. He was done letting others talk for him and was ready to make his own decisions.

The best part of the recovery was spending most of his time with Noctis, who didn’t leave his side during most times. There were some times he had to go on official business, which Prompto was maintaining blissful ignorance towards. At one point he had heard Noctis arguing with someone, it sounded like Cor, about Prompto. Cor was concerned that Prompto had been compromised and was now a danger to Noctis. Noctis had insisted that wasn’t the case. 

Cid had come just about every day to assess how Prompto was, and Prompto suspected he was also trying to figure out how the technology in Prompto worked. He brought his granddaughter, Cindy, around to help him. She was blond and gorgeous and also a doctor but had more specialization in cybernetics than Cid did. Prompto couldn’t help but blush when Cindy got up close to him to test out how his eyes or his arms were or to help him build up the strength in the rest of his body.

Eventually Cid and Cindy had given him the green light to go home. Noctis had asked Prompto to stay longer, but he was ready to get out of the estate and get back to some semblance of normalcy. So instead Noctis had insisted on staying with Prompto at his apartment. Ignis had been there, of course, watching over him the first few nights but eventually conceded that Noctis would monitor him well enough. Prompto almost felt suffocated by it if it wasn’t for the fact that he really enjoyed the time he spent with Noctis.

Plus the sex. Once Prompto had been well enough he and Noctis had been having sex pretty regularly. Prompto wasn’t going to complain. Now that he had experienced sex with Noctis, the primal desire and pleasure he felt, he wasn’t going to deny a chance to sleep with him. Then again, that was probably going to be the case until they calmed down in their sexual habits significantly. Prompto also figured it was also likely because Noctis had been waiting for his chance to have sex with him in the first place.

Now that he was turning in his resignation at the precinct, Prompto felt like his life was shifting in every aspect he could imagine. He wasn’t exactly human anymore, if he was even human to begin with. Were clones considered human? He was going to pursue his passion in photography. And he was making the decision now to oppose Regis in his insistence that Noctis and Prompto end their relationship.  
“I can’t convince you to stay,” Ignis said simply. “But you would have made a great detective, Prompto.”

“Thank you, sir,” Prompto said stiffly. “I just want you to know I didn’t do this for Noctis. I did it for myself.”

“That’s the worst part,” Ignis replied with a slight smile. “I know you’re going to be a great photographer. Are you sure you are going to be happy with Noctis?”

“No,” Prompto replied honestly. “But I love him. I might be heading towards my death, but we’re going to fight this together. And after… everything… it’s better for me to try.”

Ignis shook his head at the admission. “I won’t say that you’re foolish. I just am wondering why risk it all for Noctis.”

“Wouldn’t you do the same for Gladio?” Prompto blurted out.

Ignis cleared his throat, and it looked like a blush rose to his cheeks. “Regardless, while I will accept your resignation, I do insist that we remain in touch.”

“Of course,” Prompto said with a smile. “We’re still friends after all.”

“I’m glad you think so. You may go now, Prompto.” Ignis stood and shook Prompto’s hand. “If you ever change your mind and want to join the force, there is a spot as a detective position for you.”

“Thanks Ignis,” Prompto said. They no longer had the position of commissioner and subordinate. “You know, we should all go on a double date sometime.”

“We’ll discuss it later,” Ignis said. He was definitely blushing.

Prompto laughed as he left the office and the precinct. Noctis was waiting for him outside the precinct, leaning against his car. 

“Have you talked to your dad yet?” Prompto asked as Noctis gave him a possessive hug.

“Yeah,” Noctis said. There was worry in his voice that Prompto didn’t like. “We’re okay right now. He at least isn’t going to kill us anytime soon.”

“Well that’s good news,” Prompto said with a nervous laugh. “Let’s go then.”

They got in the car, Gladio waiting in the driver’s seat.

“Ignis is looking good today,” Prompto told him as they drove away. “We should all go on a double date sometime.”

Gladio laughed. “I’ll let him know you said so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really put Prompto through hell in part two and wanted to give him some ray of sunshine. At least a little bit.


	17. Interlude: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis confronts his father

Noctis let out a quiet sigh as he adjusted his suit jacket and stepped out of the Regalia. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with this, but he had to and his options were limited. His father had seen to that. Gladio waved to him in support from the vehicle, waiting outside the tea house for him to finish this inevitable conversation. His father was here regularly, doing most of his business from the tea shop that had been established years ago. 

As Noctis stepped into the tea house, he nodded to the men who were there to protect his father from enemies. In the time that Noct had been alive there had never been an attack on his father’s life within the city walls, but that wasn’t to say it wouldn’t happen. Since Prompto had been taken twice from Insomnia, there was a very real possibility that the Emperors would soon be escalating their attacks and moving into their territory. This was a growing concern for most members of the Kings, which meant that Noct’s father had to be growing cautious as well.

“Hello father,” Noctis said as he stepped into the room his father was in. His father looked as regal as ever, sipping tea and reviewing some sort of paperwork.

“My son,” Regis said as he looked up at him. He looked more tired than he was letting on. “What brings you in today?”

“I think you know why I’m here.” Noctis said down across from his father before he could say another word.

Regis set his paperwork down and looked at Noctis. “I am assuming you’re referring to your current fling. I think it’s quite apparent that things will not end well for you two. For all we know, Prompto has been compromised already.”

“After what we did last night, I think it’s safe to say he’s not compromised.” Noctis gave his father a smirk as he stared at him in defiance. “He left the precinct you know.”

“So he finally had some sense and opted to join the Kings,” Regis mused.

“No,” Noctis replied. Regis eyed him suspiciously. “He is going to start work at as a photographer at the Insomnian Times.” Noctis smirked then frowned, staring at him with an intensity that rivaled his passion. “I’m not leaving him, dad. I’m not marrying anyone else. I love him.”

Regis was quiet for a moment, studying him. “It’s only a matter of time before you two crash and burn. I won’t kill him, but don’t expect me to concede on this matter. You will be taking over the Kings one day and will be expected to have children of your own to take up after you. You won’t be able to do that with Prompto.”

“When I am leader,” Noctis began as he stood up. “I will be able to make decisions for myself. Including who I am with.”

“You will learn that you will have to make difficult decisions for the good of the Kings and not for your own selfish desires.” Regis resumed going over his paperwork. “Enjoy your time with the clone while you can.”

Noctis froze as he turned to leave. Slowly, he turned to stare at his father. He had always seen the man, but right now he felt like he was truly staring at him. Regis seemed tired yet composed, regal and yet vulnerable. He had aged and almost looked like he was struggling with an undiagnosed illness. Noctis wondered if it was from the injury he had sustained in his youth to take control of the Kings from an attempted coup by the Kings. His father never spoke about the incident, but Noctis had a feeling that it took a larger toll on him than he cared to admit.

“Yes,” Regis said after a stunned silence. “I know he is a clone. Don’t act so surprised. It’s my job to know.”

“His name is Prompto,” Noctis insisted. “I don’t care what he is.”

His father wasn’t listening at this point. Noctis wanted to reach across and punch him, but he was his father and gang leader. Even if he was his son, he would have him severely punished for any assault against him. So instead Noctis only turned around and walked out of the tea house. 

“How did it go?” Gladio asked when he was in the car.

“Better than expected, but also worse that I wanted,” Noctis said with a sigh. He stared out the window, his chin resting on his hand. “He knows Prompto is a clone.”

“Shit,” Gladio said as he zoomed past the buildings. Noctis reminded himself that he should really get a better driver. At this rate Gladio would kill them in no time. 

“But he said he’s not going to kill him so there’s that,” Noctis added. 

“Gives you a little bit of time before he marries you off to some rich young woman,” Gladio added.

“Not gonna happen.” Noctis took out his phone and dialed Prompto’s number. He still felt guilty for what had happened to Prompto. If they hadn’t been in an argument then Prompto wouldn’t have been taken, at least not without a fight. After a moment Prompto picked up. “Hey handsome, I’m on my way.”

“Okay,” Prompto said with a slight squeak in his voice that always told Noctis he was giddy or nervous. Sometimes both. “I’m about to go and talk to Ignis now.”

“Good luck,” Noctis said smoothly. “And Prompto? I love you.”

“Love you too!” He could hear Prompto blushing on the other end of the phone. Noctis hung up the phone with a chuckle. He loved how honest Prompto was with his emotions, how easily he could make his boyfriend’s heart flutter. The truth was Noctis was equally a mess when he talked to Prompto, but he had always been taught to keep his emotions closely guarded. Prompto was the only one who could really see through his bullshit.

“We’re picking him up at the precinct?” Gladio asked.

“Yeah.” Noctis thought about his father and how things really weren’t settled, not by a long shot. That would be a problem for another day, he supposed. For now he just wanted to see his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of part two. I could have separated the parts into different sections but opted not to since the entire work is done, and it's just a matter of me taking the time to post it all. The entire work is in 4 parts so I'm halfway through!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed part two :)


	18. Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets an unexpected surprise at opening night of his photography gallery

Prompto shifted uncomfortably in his suit, clearly not used to something so tailored or form fitting. He had gone for black with emerald green accents and felt great at the time he picked it out, but now it felt stuffy and uncomfortable. He wandered around aimlessly, stopping occasionally to talk to strangers that wanted to ask him questions that became increasingly more difficult or intimate to answer. He wasn’t used to having the attention drawn on him so frequently. It made him nervous and paranoid, thoughts racing his mind that people were going to discover that he was a clone and cybernetically enhanced.

Before he could spiral into his anxiety, someone bumped into his back lightly. He didn’t have to turn to know who it was, but he found his eyes lock onto his while he laughed at the joke the patron was telling. Noctis looked at him coolly, a sly smile dancing on his lips, his eyes swirls of mercury in the glow of the art gallery lighting. Of course Noctis was here for Prompto’s first ever photography showing.   
Prompto had been working with the Insomnian Times for over eight months now, and his career had really taken off. They had recommended him to have a section set up in the Insomnia Museum of Modern Art. Prompto didn’t know if Noctis had anything to do with it, but within two months they were standing in these stuffy suits and displaying his photography for all of Insomnia to see. Some were there to buy his artwork, which promised to be a great source of wealth for him, but others were there just to view his originals. 

He had designed his photography to become increasingly intimate as viewers went through the exhibit. First it started with photos of Insomnia, the city line, even the outskirts beyond the wall that kept Insomnians safe. Then, patrons and viewers were shown photos of places close to him, the precinct, his favorite ramen shop, and other places he liked to frequent. Next was an intimate look at the boroughs, the people who lived there and interacted with him. 

And lastly were photos of his friends, unidentifiable due to the angles he took them at, either their backs or so zoomed in they couldn’t make out any discerning features. One was just a photo of Ignis’s glasses.

The last photo was a photo Noctis had fought against displaying, but Prompto had insisted on, albeit he was blushing the entire time. It was an intimate photo of Noct’s back, sweat beading down into the crevasses of his lower back, white satin sheets clutched in his hands, his black hair a storm of sexual lust and power. Of course, no one could see his face. But Prompto had been surprised even at himself for putting it up there. Noctis was mortified originally, but now he looked at it with almost a gleeful pride. It was certainly the piece that had everyone talking.

“So tell me, Prompto,” a patron asked in an overly dignified voice. “How did you convince your subject in the last piece to pose for that photo? It is entirely erotic.”

Prompto knew he would be asked that question, but he still didn’t really know how to respond. Since he had his cybernetic enhancements, albeit unwillingly, he had discovered that the changes to his eyes meant he could take a photo with his mechanical eyes and later upload it to review. He had been practicing gaining more control of doing it but found when he was particularly emotional, whether good or bad, his eyes would capture whatever he was looking at. Needless to say, he had blushed in embarrassment the first time he discovered that he was often taking photos of Noctis without thinking about it. Then he discovered he could use it to his advantage, like right now.

“It was a long process of convincing, but in the end he agreed,” Prompto said vaguely. Noctis leaned into him more, making Prompto blush. “Excuse me.”

Prompto walked away from the patron as he saw Ignis walk into the gallery. Gladio immediately walked up to him and put an arm around him. Ignis looked fairly uncomfortable with the public display of affection, but he didn’t pull away from his boyfriend like Prompto expected him to. He had a feeling it was because they were both dressed for the occasion and didn’t look like police commissioner and gangster. It was amazing how a change of scenery and outfit could make their relationship possible in public from time to time.

“Ignis, you came,” Prompto said brightly as he approached his friend. 

“Of course,” Ignis replied matter-of-factly. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world. Noctis.” He regarded Prompto’s boyfriend standing next to him with a slight nod of his head. 

“Ignis,” Noctis replied with a similar nod. 

Despite the tension in the air, Ignis and Noctis had been getting along a lot better recently. Ignis seemed to concede, finally, that Prompto and Noctis weren’t going to break up anytime soon, and Noctis conceded that Ignis was like an older brother to Prompto. They had all spent more time together, which cultivated a closer friendship through time. It helped that Ignis and Gladio’s relationship seemed to be working out. Gladio had insisted that Ignis get along with Noctis if they were going to stay together, and vise versa. Prompto was still unsure of how well Noctis and Ignis ultimately got along, but it so far they hadn’t tried to kill each other.

“You really have been doing well for yourself since working at the Insomnian Times,” Ignis mused as he looked at the photos around him. “I wonder how much the originals are going for. Likely out of my price range.”

He smiled at Prompto in a way that indicated he was proud of him. It made Prompto blush and shift his feet. He still wasn’t used to praise, let alone from his former boss. Noctis possessively grabbed Prompto’s hand. It was a trait that was simultaneously great and terrible all at once. He enjoyed that Noctis wanted people to know that they were dating and not to hit on Prompto, but it also meant that he could sometimes be overly possessive. Prompto had a feeling that it started with the fact that he had been abducted twice since he had met Noctis. 

Still, Prompto was much stronger than he used to be. He didn’t know what Ardyn and Verstael Besethia were planning when they had forced him to undergo his enhancements, other than to subjugate him that is, but he had tried to see what they had done to him as a strength. He had discovered that the strength in his cybernetic arms was enough to punch through steel, and he didn’t exactly feel pain in them anymore now that he had healed. He could still feel the grasp of Noct’s cool hands, the jolt of pleasure induced by his touch. He could feel hot and cold, but he couldn’t feel pain in his arms or hands. It had to be deliberate for the clones that Besethia had created, robbed of their will and mindless slaves to the Emperors. 

“I’ll get you a print of your choice,” Prompto said with a smile. “Each of you. For supporting me. Thank you guys.”

“Of course,” Gladio said with a grin. “Maybe I’ll convince you to do some boudoir shots of me and Ignis.”

Ignis jabbed Gladio in his stomach with his elbow, making Gladio flinch and laugh at Ignis’s reaction. A moment later he stopped laughing and looked at the entrance to the gallery with a sudden seriousness on his face that was uncharacteristic of the man. 

“Noct,” Gladio said quietly. 

Noctis and Prompto both turned around to see Noct’s father and leader of the Kings, Regis, entering the gallery. He looked as regal as he always did, wearing a suit and leaning on a cane. Prompto had only met him once when he was taken to a tea house, and he had been sitting down, so it was a shock to see Regis leaning so heavily on a cane as he walked. It looked like a wound that had taken a toll on his for years, but he carried it with grace and dignity. Prompto couldn’t help but wonder how he had gotten the injury in the first place.

“Did you invite him?” Gladio asked Noctis before Prompto could. 

“No,” Noctis replied in an angry, hushed voice. “He has a way of knowing everything. He probably heard about this and decided to show up on his own.”

“It’s a public showing so it’s not like he wouldn’t find out about it naturally,” Prompto said, trying to sound nonchalant. He was clearly panicked since his eyes decided to take a photo of Regis before he could control it. 

“He didn’t have to show up though,” Noctis said through gritted teeth.

Regis caught them staring and walked over to them with a smile that reminded Prompto of Noctis’s smile when he was up to nothing good. It made Prompto feel on the verge of panic. After all, this guy had wanted him dead at one point just for dating his son. 

“Prompto,” Regis said as he approached them. “You look healthy. Congratulations on your first gallery opening.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said stiffly. Noctis squeezed his hand tightly. Prompto returned the favor, but not too hard as he could easily break bones with his cybernetics. “You also look well.”

“Tell me, my son, how many strings did you pull to make this a reality for him?” Regis looked at Noctis with a coldness that made Prompto suppress a shiver. Ignis’s eyes widened in surprise, now with full understanding of who this man was. 

“None, if you must know,” Noctis said angrily. “He got this based on his own talent.”

Regis looked around, an amused smile on his face. “I see. You seen to be able to capture photos that only the human eye would be capable of catching.”

Prompto felt the color drain from his face, getting the meaning behind his words. So Regis knew that he was not only changed but also a clone. Of course he knew. He had recovered on their estate when it first happened. Cid and Cindy had to have told him about it. He doubted Noctis would say anything.

“Enjoy the gallery,” Noctis said before Prompto could come up with a response. “I think you’ll like the photo the gallery ends with.”

“I’m sure I will,” Regis said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “And please do enjoy what little time you two have left together. Noctis, I will be speaking with you soon regarding the matter. Have a good evening, Gladio, Noctis, Prompto, Ignis.”

He recited each of their names as a threat, striking fear into the core of Prompto’s heart. Regis walked away, two men trailing him. Prompto recognized one of them as Cor, who gave Prompto a knowing look before he followed after his king. It was a look that struck Prompto more than his fear of Regis, leaving him stunned and confused. 

“Your father certainly loves to exert his control over everything,” Ignis said, finally breaking the silence. 

“I know,” Noctis said angrily. “He just wants to ruin everything.”

“I don’t think it’s that,” Ignis countered. “I think he’s trying to exert control over you, specifically, Noctis. You’re due to inherit his kingdom, after all. It seems he wants you to inherit it the way he intends.”

“Well it’s not going to happen,” Noctis objected. 

“Come on,” Gladio countered as he grabbed champagne from the server walking by with a tray of champagne. Prompto was once again reminded of how fancy this gallery was compared to how plain he was. “Let’s just enjoy the gallery.”

Prompto drank the champagne as he tried his best to get back into the gallery, speaking with patrons while his friends and boyfriend stayed close by. By the time the gallery opening was over with, he was thoroughly exhausted. Noctis and Prompto parted with Gladio and Ignis as they went their separate ways after dropping the two off at Prompto’s apartment. Gladio had let Ignis drive the Regalia, which they all immediately were thankful for. He always had much more control of the vehicle than Gladio ever did.

Noctis had convinced Prompto to move out of the boroughs since he was making much more money now. Prompto had agreed on the caveat that Noctis move in with him. They had been dating long enough that Prompto felt it was time they live together. It had shocked Noctis when he had asked him to move in, but he had readily agreed and was probably more enthusiastic about the apartment search than Prompto was. So they had both agreed on a nice apartment in downtown Insomnia, right in the center of everything and in an expensive enough setup that Noctis was comfortable.

“Congratulations,” Noctis said once they were in their apartment that was a bit messier than Prompto liked. Noctis had a bad habit of leaving his clothes on the floor, and Prompto had an equally bad habit of leaving his coffee cups on the living room table. Prompto was off work tomorrow and made a mental note to clean the apartment when he got up. But right now he was distracted by Noctis pushing him against the wall, his tongue tracing from his mouth to his neck.

“Thanks,” Prompto managed to squeak as Noctis’s hands wandered down to his hips. He unhooked his belt and unzipped Prompto’s pants. Prompto was immediately hard. It didn’t take much. Just the thought of Noctis’s touch was enough to get him going. 

Noctis toyed with his boxers a bit as he kissed Prompto, their tongues eagerly meeting each other as their desire mounted. He pulled Prompto’s boxers down and began to stroke Prompto’s cock, slow and enticing, making Prompto gasp and moan from the pleasure. Noctis had a way of making him desire him more even as he was being pleasured by him. 

“Noct,” Prompto moaned as Noctis pumped his cock harder and faster, sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

“This is your congratulations for tonight,” Noctis breathed into his ear, making Prompto moan again. His words were all he needed to send him into a tizzy. “Tell me what you want and I will do it.”

“I want you,” Prompto moaned as Noctis continued to stroke him. “Now.”

Noctis undid his own belt and took his pants off. “Turn around.” Prompto complied, his desire mounting. A moment later Noctis had put on a condom and inserted his penis into Prompto, letting out a moan in Prompto’s ear. Prompto clutched the wall as Noctis rocked his hips back and forth. He couldn’t stop moaning as the feel of Noctis deep inside him made his mind go back. Noctis moaned in his ear, thrusting his hips with reckless abandon. Prompto let out a shudder as he came, unable to hold back anymore. A few moments later, Noctis came too, leaving them both panting and breathless.

They stayed like that a moment then cleaned up. Prompto had gotten over his embarrassment after the first several times of having sex with Noctis. Now they had fallen into a routine where after sex they would end up lounging on the couch, either watching TV or playing King’s Knight, depending on their level of exhaustion. Tonight it was TV. 

Prompto found himself falling asleep on Noctis’s lap as they relaxed after the long day. He tried not to think about Regis, but his dreams were plagued by Regis taking Noct away from him and left him in a cold sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really think Regis is as big of a dick as I make him in this, but I mean he IS a mob boss in this.
> 
> Also full warning I had SO many intentions for this fanfic but life got in the way, so as part three and four progress some things never get resolved (like the clone shit). But everything to do with Ignis and Gladio's relationship and Noctis and Prompto's relationship most definitely does get resolved!


	19. Interlude: Noctis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto's not the one to be taken away this time

It was another sunny day in Insomnia as Noctis woke up around noon. Prompto was doubtless already at work, receiving praise for his natural inclination for photography. Noctis was the only one who knew he could take photos with his eyes now, but he usually gave Prompto privacy when it came to downloading them on his laptop. Even Noctis thought it was odd that Prompto could hook up a chord to his retinas and download an image straight to the computer. Things like that and tune ups with Cid made it hard for them both, but especially Prompto, to deal with the changes to his body. Still, Noctis thought as he stretched, he loved the guy and didn’t really care if he was part robotic and part clone. 

Noctis shuffled out of bed and over to his closet, which was in a perpetual state of disarray. A few times Ignis had come by and huffily helped Prompto organize, but it was no use. Noctis was as spoiled as a prince and had the lack of organization in the apartment to prove it. Still, he rooted through his clothes from last night before tossing them in the hamper, taking out a small box with a ring inside. He had meant to propose to Prompto last night after the art gallery opening, but the unexpected arrival of his father had put a damper on everything. He would have to think of another occasion to propose. 

Maybe he could recreate their date to a chocobo farm, Noctis thought as he tucked the ring in its box in the very back of his closet somewhere that Prompto would never organize. He mindlessly got dressed for the day, brushed and styled his hair, and grabbed a cup of brewed coffee made ahead of time by Prompto. It had been a learning curve when he had first opted to live with Prompto, mainly because he had always had everything done for him. Prompto had walked him through taking care of himself and the apartment, but Noctis had to admit the guy did the bulk of the work. He didn’t think anyone else would be able to put up with his mess, if he was honest with himself.

There was a knock at the door, taking Noctis out of his reverie and daydream about spending the rest of his life with Prompto. He wasn’t expecting anyone over. While Gladio generally spent a lot of time with him as his bodyguard, Noctis had given him the day off to go on a date with Ignis. He didn’t know how they made it work, since they were night and day, but he had to figure that they were in love since they were still together for almost as long as Noctis and Prompto were. 

Noctis opened the door and was shocked to see Cor on the other side. Despite his intensity and closeness to his father, Cor had always been kind to Noctis, especially after his mother died. Cor and Cid alone had spent more time raising Noctis than Regis ever did. It made his resentment for his father grow since Cor was obligated to do what Regis demanded of him, regardless of if it went against Cor’s beliefs.

“Cor,” Noctis said dumbly. Cor and Cid both had a way of seeing through his bullshit. He supposed that was why Cid helped Prompto when he was rescued from Ardyn and Besethia. Noct’s desperation and his medical curiosity, that is. Only Prompto had been able to match that in recent memory. “What brings you here today?”

“Your father is downstairs,” Cor said as he looked past him and at the messy apartment. “He wants to talk to you. You know, you should really consider helping Prompto clean up from time to time. You have more free time than he does.”

“I know, dad,” Noctis half-teased. If anything, Cor was more his father than Regis. He stopped smiling. “What does he want?”

“I’m not sure,” Cor said. “But I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.”

Noctis sighed and held open the door for Cor to step inside. “Let me get my keys.”

He took a moment to call Prompto before he left. His father could wait at least for him to get in touch with his soon-to-be-fiance. Of course, Prompto was busy with work, so it went to voicemail after ringing a few times. He quickly left a message, explaining his father was requesting an audience but he would be home as soon as possible. He then looked at Cor, who appeared to be more grim than usual. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Let’s go, I guess,” Noctis said finally as he grabbed his keys. He locked the apartment behind them and ambled his way downstairs to the front lobby, both of them silent and tense. 

When he saw his father’s Regalia outside, he felt an urge to run but wasn’t sure why. They had tension between the two, no doubt, but they were certainly on better terms than Noctis running away from him. He was still his father after all. But the way Cor was looking at him was betraying what Regis was planning. Cor was telling him to leave now, to go to Prompto, without saying a single word. But if he did, where would he possibly go? Regis had such a network in Insomnia that it wasn’t like Noctis could easily escape the Kings. He would have done it to be with Prompto a while ago already.

So instead, he looked over at Cor as he opened the door for him. Noctis looked at his father then back to Cor, who looked like he wanted to say something to him. Noctis put his hand on the man’s shoulder, despite the fact that he was taller than him.

“Thanks Cor,” Noctis said sincerely. Cor looked at him with an unreadable expression. If Noctis had to guess it was a cross between pain and indecision. “You did what you could.”

Noctis got in the car then and looked at his father as Cor shut the door behind him. His father looked at him magnanimously, as if he had just won a long-fought battle. It irritated Noctis to no end, a constant reminder of the difficulty he always had with his father. His father never really had an issue with him being gay, per say. He had just never liked the idea of Noctis not taking over the Kings without being able to carry on his bloodline with a surrogate. The argument was that it would create tension and could make half-siblings contend for the line later on. Noctis didn’t really care about any of that.

“My son,” Regis said as Cor got in the driver seat and drove away. “I assume you just woke up.”

“Yeah,” Noctis said. Regis had always hated how he was more of a night person, preferring to wake up late and stay up until the sun was rising. Noctis had used it to his advantage once he was old enough to start participating in gang activity, and eventually Regis had dropped the issue. 

“I have great news for you today,” Regis continued. “The Emperors have offered peace between us.”

Noctis looked at him sharply, surprise evident on his face. “Why are they doing that?”

“They are going to stay out of Insomnia for good,” Regis continued as if Noctis hadn’t said a word. “Insomnia will be ours and they will get free reign of Niflheim, Tenebrae, and Altissia.”

“It seems like they’re winning out more than we are,” Noctis pointed out. The truth of the matter was that the Kings network was declining rapidly while the Emperors’ was increasing. It had become a struggle in recent years since they were infiltrating Insomnia faster than the Kings could keep up with. Even having the police driving the Emperors out from time to time wasn’t enough to keep them at bay. 

“They would aim for Insomnia as well if it weren’t for this peace they have offered,” Regis countered.

“What are their terms?” Noctis felt his heart racing as he asked the question, mainly because Regis looked far too pleased with himself.

“A marriage between a member of the Emperors and a member of the Kings. A show of peace. You will wed Lunafreya before the week is out.”

Noctis felt his heart drop into his stomach. “No.”

“No?” Regis said, clearly amused. “You have no choice. This is to keep the Kings a powerhouse in Insomnia, and it will give us an opportunity to spy on their network, which I am no doubt sure they will be trying to do with us. Lunafreya was your childhood friend. As your soon-to-be-wife, I’m sure you could convince her to be loyal to only you.”

“I won’t do it,” Noctis declared. His heart was racing, panic beginning to set in. Was this how Prompto always felt? Damn, it sucked. “I’m going to marry Prompto.”

“Ah yes,” Regis said. “The clone. He will no doubt try and throw a wrench in the whole plan, which is why you will be staying at the estate, closely guarded, until the wedding. You won’t have a chance to be with him or for him to disrupt anything. And if you or he does try anything, I will have him killed.”

“No.” Noctis felt the blood rush to his ears. The world around him was muffled, the sound of the engine far away. Noctis wanted to reach out to Prompto, to tell him that he needed help, that if he didn’t come soon then he would be lost forever. He saw Cor glance at him guiltily in the rearview window before he looked back at the road. 

“It’s time you become the heir I have raised you to be, my son.” His father’s voice sounded further and further away. “In due time you will thank me for this.”

Noctis wanted to yell at him, to pull out his gun and threaten him until he let him go. But he didn’t bring his gun, and there was nothing he could do anyway without suffering major repercussions for it. Without Prompto suffering repercussions. Noctis put his head in his hands, the feeling of the world crashing down around him overwhelming him. 

Like that, they drove off to the Caelum estate and to his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> (I do this to myself!)


	20. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto returns to an empty home

Prompto could tell something was wrong before he got home. Noctis rarely called him while he was at work, preferring to text instead. He only called in emergencies or dire situations. When he listened to the voicemail, Noctis sounded tense, like he knew something was going to happen that neither of them were prepared for. 

Then he got home. It wasn’t unexpected that Noctis would be out at work, as they called it, when Prompto first got home. But something felt different. Noct’s coffee was still on the kitchen counter, barely touched. He usually drank it to the last drop. It felt strangely empty, like someone was supposed to be home but no one was. He tried calling Noctis, but his phone was shut off.

Prompto tried not to panic, but there was a sudden, loud knock at the door that startled him. When he opened it and saw Gladio on the other side, panting as if he had run there, Prompto knew that Noctis was gone. He numbly opened the door for Gladio to come in, waiting to hear the worst. What could be so bad that Gladio would leave his date with Ignis in favor of coming over there? Ignis, of course, was still with Gladio and stepped into the apartment just behind him. 

“Where’s Noctis?” Prompto asked, dreading the answer.

“At the Caelum estate,” Gladio said as he dropped onto the couch, his head hanging back. Prompto witnessed a rare moment of intimacy as Ignis walked over to Gladio, behind the couch, and kissed him lightly on the forehead. “Kept under close guard.”

“Why is he there?” Prompto asked after a moment of silence. He felt his heart rate spike. Gladio was still catching his breath. He probably took the stairs instead of the elevator.

“Regis is planning to marry him off to Lunafreya. I only just found out about this. Cor called me and let me know after he dropped Noctis off with Regis.” Gladio looked up at Prompto after he said this. “Prompto, I’m sorry. If I had known, I wouldn’t have let him alone.”

“He’ll get out,” Prompto insisted. “He always gets out.”

Gladio shook his head. “Not without some sort of interference. Regis threatened to kill you if you or he tried anything. Apparently Ardyn of the Emperors proposed a peace as long as Noct married Lunafreya. Regis will do anything in his power to make it happen if it means having control of Insomnia.”

Prompto sat down on the couch and leaned over, trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating. He put his head in his hands and nearly jumped when Ignis rubbed his back soothingly. 

“Prompto, I’m sorry,” Ignis said. The pity oozed from his voice. Ignis knew it was coming. He had warned Prompto several times that things wouldn’t work out. Prompto knew it was inevitable that Regis would try something too. But after all this time he had dared to hope that Regis had given up. He was foolish.

“What can I do?” Prompto asked simply. He wasn’t going to give up on Noctis. They had been together for almost two years. Prompto had been thinking about marrying the guy and was even perusing engagement rings now that he had been able to afford one. 

“I think the Emperors are setting a trap for Regis,” Gladio said. “Cor thinks the same thing too. He’s willing to meet with us to stop this from happening. But it has to be discreet.”

There was another knock at the door. This one was softer, gentler. Ignis walked to the door and opened it. A moment later the sound of heels clicked on the hardwood floor. Prompto looked up, tears in his eyes, and saw Lunafreya walking into their messy apartment. 

It had been a while since he saw her, but she looked just as beautiful as he last remembered. He wondered if white was the standard color for the Nox Fleuret family, as she wore a skintight white dress that framed her body delicately. No one would look at her and think anything but that she is glamorous and as regal as the family she was due to marry into.

“Hello Prompto,” she said with a familiar sadness in her voice. “I am sorry we have to meet again under such unfortunate circumstances.”

She took a seat between Gladio and Prompto on the couch, turning to look at Prompto as she spoke. Ignis remained standing behind Gladio, his arms crossed but leaning towards his boyfriend. He was remarkably silent the entire time, but there was nothing he could say that Prompto hadn’t already heard from him. 

“I am afraid that it is a trap to lure Regis into a false sense of security,” Lunafreya began as she took Prompto’s hands in hers. “They are using me as an incentive to use Regis for their own gain.”

“What do they want?” Prompto asked.

“Complete control.” It was Ignis who spoke this time. “They want to take over all of Eos. As soon as they do, they will have no use for Regis or Noctis anymore.”

“They will get rid of Regis,” Lunafreya agreed. “But not Noctis. They will use him to take control of those who would fight back against the Emperors once they have killed Regis. And with his marriage to me, it will subjugate them all.”

“Then why are you here?” Prompto asked in despair.

“To be honest, I do not want to marry Noctis,” Lunafreya said quietly. “We spent out childhood together, but I see him as a brother, not as a lover. And I consider us friends, although horrible circumstances brought us together. But if I am left with no alternative, I will marry Noctis as I have been commanded to do. I am just hoping there is a better path that we may take.”

“I’m sure we can come up with something,” Gladio said simply. “When are you two supposed to be married?”

“The end of the week. Many high ranking members of the Emperors are here today, including my brother and Ardyn Izunia. They are insistent on making it an expeditious wedding so that they may exact their plan sooner rather than later.”

“Shit,” Gladio said with a groan. “That doesn’t leave a whole lot of time right now.”

“We could use this wedding to our advantage,” Ignis said thoughtfully. All eyes turned to him. “The police have been unable to get any evidence on the Kings’ doings in Insomnia, but we know someone who can directly identify his abductors, Ardyn and Besethia, if we were to disrupt the wedding and arrest them.”

“Besethia will be there as well,” Lunafreya added. This made a whole new level of panic envelope Prompto, mainly at the knowledge of Besethia being in Insomnia. The last time he had seen him, he had been irrevocably changed. While many would argue it had benefited him, Prompto had never wanted to be anything different or enhanced. Then again, he was a clone too and would never be a normal human like his friends.

“We could arrest them and disrupt the wedding on the grounds that there is a warrant out for their arrest in Insomnia,” Ignis continued. “In the shuffle, we could take Noctis with us as a key witness since he went to Niflheim to retrieve you.”

“Wouldn’t that get you involved too?” Prompto asked. Noctis had told him that Gladio and Ignis had been in tow with him when they went to Niflheim, each just as concerned for Prompto’s safety. Ignis was police commissioner, which meant going outside of his jurisdiction, regardless of whether he was acting as a citizen, was a dangerous move that could cost his career. 

“Yes,” Ignis confirmed. Prompto felt his heart drop. “But I knew this was a risk when I went to Niflheim. If it means I lose my position as commissioner, then I know I lost it because I did the right thing and aided in your rescue.”

“Why would you do that for Noctis?” Prompto was baffled that he would go so far as to help him. It’s not as if Ignis and Noctis were best friends.

“Because you are my closest friend,” Ignis said. “I want to see you happy, and Noctis makes you happy. Plus, it gives us a chance to take down members of the Emperors for good. The precinct has been struggling with stopping gang activity already. They might give me a commendation for it, even if they find out I went to Niflheim. That’s how desperate they are right now.”

“Then all we need is a plan,” Gladio said. “The Caelum estate is going to be under lockdown for this peace agreement to happen. Cor will help, but even he’s only one man.”

“I can see if Nyx is willing to put together a team,” Ignis added. “Nyx is the best detective we have. If he can assemble a team then I know we will be successful.”

“Then let’s get anyone and everyone who will be involved together so we can plot out how to stop this,” Prompto said. Determination won out the day over his panic. He wasn’t going to let Noctis be taken from him. They knew it was only a matter of time before Regis tried something, but he wasn’t going to just roll over and let him win. He didn’t care if it was risky for him to do anything.

“Prompto,” Ignis said as if he were reading Prompto’s mind. “You can be with us every step of the way except for the actual take down.”

“What?” Prompto and Gladio said at the same time.

“First, you are no longer a police officer but a citizen,” Ignis said firmly. “Plus you heard Gladio. If you take a step near the estate or Regis finds out you’re plotting anything, he will kill you. I cannot accept that. It would make my efforts in Niflheim pointless.”

Everyone was silent for a long moment. “He’s got a point,” Gladio finally said. “If the police are going to be the ones to take down Ardyn and Besethia then you shouldn’t be there.”

“But he’s my boyfriend,” Prompto argued. “Wouldn’t you want to be there too?”

“Sure,” Gladio said simply. “But I’m in a gang so I don’t care for the rules, and Ignis is commissioner so he could assign himself to any case he wants. Unless you’re going to join the Kings or rejoin the police force, you are stuck on the sidelines when things actually go down.”

Prompto was furious. Any one of them would insist on being there to rescue the other. Hell, they had done the same when he was taken to Niflheim. Why was he suddenly being sidelined when he could help? Didn’t he have the cybernetics to be more help than harm?

“We can work that out later,” Lunafreya said diplomatically. “For now let’s gather everyone who will be involved in this plan.”

Ignis and Gladio agreed and began to make some calls as Prompto tried to make the apartment looked semi-presentable. He brewed a pot of coffee and put clothes away as he heard voices talking on the phone. The act of being able to do something was better than him just sitting there, and the place needed to be cleaned. Even though he had picked up the apartment a few days ago after the art gallery, there was always a fresh mess in the apartment, mainly from Noctis. 

Eventually both Nyx and Cor came over to the apartment complex, awkwardly staring at each other from opposite sides of the living room. It made for a strange scene. Ignis and Nyx, commissioner and detective respectively, listening to Gladio and Lunafreya, gang members from warring gangs, explain how they would rescue the son and heir of the Kings and take down two high ranking members of the Emperors in the process. It was weird to think that Prompto was what connected them together.

“Ignis, are you sure we should do this?” Nyx asked after they spent several hours ironing out the details. “You could lose your job if they find out about Niflheim.”

“I’m prepared for that,” Ignis said quietly. 

“I know you all are taking a great risk for Noctis,” Cor said as he looked at them all. “Whether it is for Prompto’s sake or for his, I am grateful.”

“You’re betraying your leader for this,” Nyx pointed out. Prompto noticed the inscrutable look he was giving Cor. Cor returned the look. “Your life is probably more at risk than any of ours. So why are you doing this?”

“Regis was busy being a leader and mourning the loss of his wife when Noctis was a kid,” Cor explained. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed. There was something about the black suit he wore that made him look like he was wearing a military uniform. Perhaps it was the hardness in him that made the look. “So it was up to me and Cid to raise him for the most part.”

Prompto was shocked by that admission. It made sense why Cid helped Prompto out when he had asked. He wished Noctis had told him about Cor and Cid instead of finding out this way. A hollow ache spread through Prompto’s chest. They had been together for almost two years, but there was still so much he had to learn about his boyfriend. If their plan didn’t work, then he would be left alone and unable to learn everything he could.

“Noctis is like a son to me,” Cor continued, snapping Prompto out of his reverie. “I’ve been able to refrain from defying Regis on most occasions because most of his decisions made sense. This doesn’t. It’s almost certainly a trap, and I don’t want Noctis to suffer because of it.” He turned and looked at Prompto. “And I’d like to see my son happy for once.”

Prompto felt a heat rise to his cheeks, unable to stop himself from blushing. Had Noctis told Cor about their relationship if he was like a son to Cor? He wished he could ask, but now was not the time.   
“Alright,” Nyx conceded. “Ignis and I will take point on this, since we are actually police. Understood?”

There was a hushed silence, the gang members looking at Nyx and Ignis hesitantly. They would have to work together to take down Ardyn and Besethia, to stop Noctis from marrying Lunafreya, and to stop Regis from dying. All of them had a stake in it, whether it was to help Prompto, to finally stop some gang activity as the police, or to help Noctis pursue his happiness.

“Understood,” Lunafreya said, breaking the silence first. The other gang members agreed after that, as if Lunafreya was the one to command the room all along. Prompto had to admit that she would make a great leader of the Kings if she did marry Noctis. It hurt his heart to think that Prompto was inadequate to be by Noct’s side ultimately.

Everyone got ready to leave as the sunlight started to peak over the horizon. Prompto thanked each person for coming as he held the door open. He noticed Cor whisper something to Nyx before Nyx left, the detective’s eyes widening in surprise. Prompto wanted to ask him what he said, worried that it might interfere with their plan, but Nyx left quickly after that.

“Prompto,” Cor said before he left. Gladio and Ignis were still there, and Prompto doubted that Ignis would leave him alone for the rest of the night. “A word please.”

Prompto followed Cor into their bedroom, trying not to shake nervously. What did Cor want to tell him that he couldn’t say in person? Was he going to threaten him like Regis had? Cor seemed surprisingly soft-hearted in comparison to Regis, so Prompto didn’t think that was as likely.

“Prompto,” Cor began after he closed the door. He left it open just an inch, aware that Ignis would likely storm in if the door was closed entirely. “I know that no one wants to have you involved directly in this. I’m sure Noctis wouldn’t want you to be involved either. But Noctis told me about what had been done to you. I think you can be an asset to our plan, especially if things go south. Do you have the stomach for it if things get violent?”

Prompto considered what he was saying. He would do anything for Noctis, including risk his own life. But was it the right thing to do? Ignis had insisted he not be part of the execution of their plan. Cor had a good point, though. He could be reliable in a bind, especially since he had arms that were meant for war and weapons training as a cop. 

“I can,” Prompto finally said. “If things go south, I want to be there to help.”

Cor nodded at that. “I thought as much. I think having you close by, even if you aren’t part of the actual plan to stop this, will be helpful. And don’t worry, Prompto. We’ll get Noctis back.”

Prompto felt tears gather in his eyes, not for the first time. He just realized that he had been holding it together, but just barely. Cor put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly as Prompto began to cry. 

“What if we don’t?” Prompto asked through his tears.

“We will,” Cor said in such a commanding voice that Prompto immediately believed him. “I will not let him fall to the Emperors.”

Prompto nodded, his heart feeling shattered in a million different pieces. Cor stayed a moment longer then left Prompto alone. He must have said something to Ignis before he left because Ignis came over to him a moment later and comforted him until Prompto was too tired to do anything but sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for Prompto having to deal with this after everything that he's dealt with before. But he is certainly stronger now, ready to get Noctis back instead of waffling.


	21. Interlude: Nyx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx deals with the truth

Nyx was pissed. Livid. Frustrated. And just angry. He was angry at Cor, but mostly angry at himself for being so blind. How had he not seen the truth? It was clear that he had been willfully ignorant. It was so obvious, yet Cor had never lied to Nyx. He had always just let Nyx reach his own conclusions. Now he was cursing himself for being so stupid. He was a detective, wasn’t he? He should’ve been the first one to see it a mile away.

Nyx had met Cor three years ago. Nyx was at a bar, drinking heavily due to his arrest being overturned at trial for a no-name member of the Kings. He was small stuff, but it was an arrest that Nyx was sure would land to a conviction. Clearly he had underestimated the pull the Kings had in court, no matter how high or low ranking the member was. So Nyx had decided to get as drunk as possible before the bar tender cut him off.

That’s when he had met Cor, stern and handsome, his eyes showered with concern for some problem unknown to Nyx. Nyx had looked at him and thought he was too old for him, even though he was drunkenly attracted to him. Cor had the same mission as Nyx, he had learned. They were both trying to get as drunk as possible. Both of them found a simple sort of joy in making a contest out of it until the bar tender had thrown them out on the street, both of them laughing uncharacteristically.

Neither of them could remember who kissed who first. Cor said he did, Nyx said it was him. Either way, they had ended up back in Nyx’s apartment since it was closest, a tangle of sweat, sheets, and limbs. When Nyx had woken up with the worst hangover he had ever experienced, he was shocked to see Cor was still passed out beside him. He was almost certain that Cor would have been gone before he woke up.

That was the first time Nyx had misjudged someone, and Cor continued to surprise. They had both quickly fallen into a rhythm of seeing each other. It surprised Nyx how quickly he made time for the man, especially since they were both busy with work. Cor had never said what he did for a living, and Nyx supposed he never wanted to ask. He had just assumed that he was an elite businessman since he dressed the part and had late hours. 

Both of them were uncertain about any sort of relationship, especially because of the age gap, but they had gradually opened up to each other. Cor had admitted that he had practically raised someone who was only a little younger than Nyx, which was the first hurdle they had to overcome. Ultimately they decided that it didn’t matter, that something like that wouldn’t get in the way of their relationship.  
The next was the decision to introduce Cor to Nyx’s friends and vise versa. They were both particularly private people who kept their lives separate, which had made each of them uneasy when it came to introducing each other to people they were close to. Nyx had introduced him to Libertus, his best friend who was like a brother to him. Libertus had been there when Nyx had come out to his parents and was ultimately disowned. Cor had introduced him to his close friend, Cid, who was older than them both and ornerier than them too. Nyx had explained that he had other friends, mostly through work, that he would introduce him to eventually. Cor had agreed that he would one day introduce him to his work friends too. 

It never happened for either of them, mostly due to their schedules naturally conflicting. Nyx and Cor didn’t seem to mind it, mainly because they didn’t really have many friends to begin with. They had fallen into a familiar rhythm, and while they didn’t live together just yet, Nyx felt their relationship was naturally progressing in that direction.

Now he just felt foolish, he realized as he drove away from Prompto’s apartment angrily. Of course Cor had never introduced him to his friends and family. They were all gang members. It was different for Nyx since he didn’t really have any family to speak of. Cor was different. His family was his gang. And he had raised Noctis like his own son. It discomforted Nyx to think that his friend and ex-colleague Prompto was dating his boyfriend’s adoptive son.

Cor’s deep, gravelly voice resonated in him as he headed home. He was having difficulty thinking about little else, even though this was his opportunity to take down high ranking gang members once and for all, even if it was the Emperors being targeted. He felt hollow inside, a betrayal pulling him down into a deep darkness. 

He ignored the feeling as he parked his car and slammed the car door shut. I’ll see you at home. Cor’s words that he had whispered as he was leaving echoed in his ears as he climbed the steps up to his apartment. He lived in the boroughs, like Prompto used to, and never thought anything of it when he was with Cor. Cor knew detectives didn’t make a lot of money, but he never seemed to care and never tried to make up for it with his obvious wealth. Nyx couldn’t help but wonder how many gangsters Cor knew lived in the boroughs with him.

Nyx paced, considering calling Libertus and telling him what had happened. He was going to have him on his team anyway, since Libertus was a cop and would easily join him in this sting operation. He would find out sooner or later. But something in him made him hesitate until he heard a rapping on his door followed by a key turning the lock from the other side. It was Cor; he was the only other one who had a key to his place.

“Nyx,” Cor said softly as he entered the apartment. 

“What?” Nyx snapped at him. He looked at the man, his concern and his uncertainty clearly showing in his eyes. It made Nyx want to soften his approach to him, but he wasn’t going to give up on it just yet. “So how long were you with me just to get info on the police? Or has it been the whole time?”

“It wasn’t at all,” Cor said. “I am dating you because I want to be. There’s a reason I never told Regis about you. Or introduced you to him.” He took a step towards Nyx, who stared at him defiantly. “I didn’t want this, what he had, to be corrupted.”

“What we had?” Nyx asked. 

“I just assumed that you would want to end this,” Cor said, his body tense and his eyes hardened.

Nyx was shocked. He was mad at Cor, yes. He had certainly felt betrayed and deceived. But did that necessarily mean their entire relationship was a lie? He didn’t know and pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think it through, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what to do,” Nyx said after a long moment of silence. 

“I do.”

Cor walked over to Nyx and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. These intimate moments were always kept private, both of them too stubborn and serious around others to show their affection for each other. Nyx hated how even just being held by Cor was enough to have his uncertainties melt away.

“If we succeed in this,” Cor began to explain. “We will end up saving Regis’s life. He would owe me a favor. I will use that to request to leave the Kings.”

“What?” Nyx asked. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

“I can’t just tell Regis I’m done without doing something of equal or greater importance. Leaving the Kings would mean I would have to save his life or Noct’s life. Since this will do both essentially at the same time, he won’t have a right to refuse me. I’ll be jobless, so I would probably have to move in with you. But we could be together and get married after all this.”

“You would leave the Kings for me?” Nyx was still shocked.

Cor kissed Nyx on the lips softly, officially melting all of his fears away. “I would give up everything for you, Nyx. I’m just hoping you can forgive me for not telling you sooner.”

Nyx nodded after a moment. “I’m still pissed that you kept it from me, but knowing how much of a stubborn jackass I can be, I probably would’ve left you if you didn’t have an out. We have a long week ahead of us.”

Cor took that as permission to kiss Nyx deeply, tracing his tongue over Nyx’s mouth. Even though Nyx was still upset about the fact that Cor had kept his gang affiliation a secret from him, he felt sure of their relationship if Cor was willing to give up everything for him. They just had to make it to the end of the week. Simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write an entire fic based on Nyx and Cor (which isn't to say I won't). When I first wrote this I discovered a ship I never even considered before writing it. Personally I am HERE FOR IT, but I recognize it's not everyone's cup of tea.


	22. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and the gang begin their plan to disrupt the wedding

_Prompto looked at Noctis dreamily as he held him in his arms. The scent of summer was on their skin, a dewy freshness settling in around them. Where were they? It looked like a campsite or a meadow. Prompto heard the lull of lapping water against a pier nearby. They had to have gone fishing, he realized. He leaned into the warmth of Noctis’s body and inhaled deeply. It felt like pure bliss._

_“I’m glad we could find time away today,” Noctis said, his voice echoing in Prompto’s head and heart. Prompto looked up at his smiling face and kissed him lightly, a blush and smile blossoming on his already sun kissed cheeks._

_“Me too,” Prompto said. The words were hard to form, almost as if he had been drinking. It didn’t matter. He was with Noctis and everything was alright. “You’ve been working too much.”  
“I guess you can call it that,” Noctis said with a laugh. It made Prompto’s heart beat faster. “Lunafreya certainly has me taking care of the kids as soon as I get home.”_

_Lunafreya? Kids? Prompto pulled away from Noctis, his heart palpitating from panic settling in. That’s right, he realized. Noctis was married to Lunafreya. They had two children together. A boy and a girl.  
Prompto looked up at Noctis as he stood up and walked away from him. A crushing weight of heartbreak was seeping into his heart. Around him the sunshine began to turn to darkness, the sound of the water nearby turning to rushing rapids. A storm was beginning to rage. The only thing Prompto could see was Noctis, illuminated by a faint light._

_“It’s a shame we had to end it,” Noctis was saying to Prompto as he sat and stared at his lover dumbly. His voice was sounding further and further away, almost like Prompto was hearing it through a tin can. “We really could have made it, I think. But that’s just the way life works sometimes. I’ve got to go now. We’ll catch up some other time. Goodbye Prompto.”_

_Prompto screamed for Noctis, but he was gone. He stood up and started running, heartbreak overtaking his panic. He had to find him, before it was too late. But it was already too late, he realized. He had lost Noctis for good.  
_

Prompto opened his eyes with a jolt, trying to get his bearings. His heart was beating wildly as he tried to remember where he was. He was home, in his bed, safe and sound. But next to him the bed was empty where Noctis usually slept. Noctis was still gone, and Prompto was still alone. He covered his eyes with one arm, trying to forget his nightmare. Instead his heart just felt hollow, as it had for the past few days. Only this time there was a pain of heartbreak he was trying to prevent. He knew it was just a dream, but he still found himself shedding a few tears.

Today was the day, he realized as he got out of bed. It was the day they would all take part in a plan to get Noctis back, stop a wedding, and arrest Verstael Besethia and Ardyn Izunia. The anxiety of anticipation was threatening to overwhelm him before he even had a chance to get dressed. He pulled on clothes that were flexible and provided a range of motion and put on a gun holster that fit snugly on his shoulders. He put two guns into the holster, one on each side, the pulled a jacket on.

When he stepped out of his room Ignis and Gladio were already awake, drinking coffee and talking in hushed tones. Prompto didn’t know if they were being quiet because he had been asleep or if they didn’t want him to hear what he was saying, but he felt a surge of annoyance by it. He took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. It wasn’t fair to them for him to snap at them because he was anxious and it was making him irritable. 

“Good morning Prompto,” Ignis greeted him as Prompto poured a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Prompto mumbled. 

“Everything alright?” Gladio asked. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said noncommittedly. “Bad dreams.”

“Understandable,” Ignis replied.

Maybe Prompto was annoyed because Gladio and Ignis didn’t have to worry about one of them being forced into a marriage that neither of them wanted. Maybe he was annoyed because they didn’t have to worry about persistent dreams of their lover leaving them. So Prompto just quietly fixed his coffee and sipped his coffee, hoping that it helped with his irritability. 

“Everything is in place,” Gladio said a moment later. “The wedding is due to start this evening at the estate. We’re just waiting on word from Cor to move the team.”

Prompto nodded and sat on the couch. It was the waiting game now. He hated this part. He looked at his phone several times, hoping that he would receive word from Noctis that he was on his way home and to wait for him, but his wishful thinking never came true. Eventually Gladio and Ignis had to go. Gladio had to go back to Noctis, and Ignis had to finish getting his team ready for the operation.

“Prompto,” Gladio said quietly before he left. He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Prompto. It was a letter. “It’s from Noctis. It was the only time I could have him safely send something to you. Hang in there, kid. We’ll get him back.”

They both left at the same time, leaving Prompto to stare dumbly at the letter for a time. Finally he opened it, his hands shaking. He smoothed his hand over the letter, his eyes closed, trying to imagine Noctis writing it, his hand where Prompto’s now was. He had been with his boyfriend for so long that now, without him, there was a level of comfort that was missing. It wasn’t that the world had lost its hue like all the shows and movies said it did. If anything, the world seemed too bright now that Noctis wasn’t coming home. What it really felt like was a strange dissonance, knowing that the world would go on without any thought or consideration for them while Prompto was left heartbroken and alone. It was the process of knowing that, if they were unsuccessful, Prompto would have to live a life without Noctis. It was something he wasn’t emotionally prepared to deal with.

Prompto looked at the letter and the rushed handwriting. Noctis must have had limited time where he wasn’t supervised. Prompto realized how dangerous writing this letter must have been for them and for Gladio smuggling it out. Even though he had been with Noctis for almost two years, Noctis had really been careful to keep his gang involvement out of their relationship. It worked at the time, but now Prompto wished he knew more about his involvement. Then maybe he could have been more use.

_Prompto,_

_ I’m sorry I haven’t been able to reach out to you. I’m under constant supervision and have been writing this letter between changing guard shifts. I’m sorry that you have been left alone. I miss you so much. I love you. Gladio said I’ll be home soon. I’m just going to trust it. Please stay out of trouble and wait for me._

_Love you,_  
Noctis  


It was a short letter, but Prompto took it as gold. Noctis was never one for eloquent speeches, and it was clear he had to start and stop writing to even write this much. Prompto spent the rest of the day holding onto the letter, doing nothing in particular as he was steeped in his anxiety. As the sun began to set, he received a call from Cor.

“It’s time, Prompto,” Cor said. “Get ready and head to the safe location we discussed. If anything goes south, I’ll contact you. Otherwise, you’ll hear from Noctis when this is all over.”

“Understood,” Prompto replied. He didn’t know why he was always so formal with Cor. Maybe because he was the one who really had raised Noctis, not Regis. Or maybe it was just because he was just intimidating. 

Prompto was already ready, but he still double checked to make sure he had everything. There was one last thing that he grabbed before he left. The other day he had stopped at a jewelry store and picked up a ring for Noctis that he had been looking at for a while now. It might have been impulsively hopeful, but he knew that he wanted to marry Noctis. They were going to get him out, and Prompto was going to insist that they take a stand against Regis once and for all.

Finally, Prompto placed the ring and letter inside his jacket pocket as he put it on, covering his guns in their holsters. He made his way out to the estate, trying to keep his cover low. When he reached the estate he wasn’t surprised to see that there was private security lining the place. Cor said there would be as much. There was a long wall that surrounded the estate, which Prompto remembered was holding an expansive set of buildings that looked out of place with modern Insomnia.

Prompto snuck around the side of the wall of the estate as instructed by Cor. There was a small secret entrance that only a few select members of the Kings knew about in the event of emergencies and they needed to be evacuated. Cor was obviously one of them. Prompto was looking for the entrance, just about to the location Cor had specified, when a shadow towered over him.

He turned around and nearly fell backwards. Ardyn was staring at him, a smirk on his face. He was dressed for the wedding, which was somehow still an outlandish suit with a horrible print.

“Prompto,” Ardyn said languidly. “I had a feeling you would be a problem.”

Prompto was unable to even get a hit in before Ardyn’s fist connected with his face. As he slipped into unconsciousness he thought about how he really needed to stop letting Ardyn do this.

***

Prompto opened his eyes, the lenses immediately adjusting to the dark. His head was pounding, which was all too familiar at this point. He tried to adjust, but the clinking of chains met him with resistance. He tried to move his arms, but they were chained tightly to a cool stone wall. He tried to look down, but a metal collar was keeping his head positioned carefully and he couldn’t move away from the wall. His legs were extended in front of him on the floor and a chain was wrapped around his waist. 

“Good, you’re awake,” Ardyn said as he stepped into the room. Prompto looked at the bars of the cell he was in. Where was he? Ardyn, Besethia, and Regis were on the other side, staring down at him. 

“Let me go!” Prompto shouted at them.

“I won’t let you ruin something that will solve our territory problem,” Regis said to him. “A marriage is a small price to pay.”

“Your son hating you, his life, is a small price to pay?!” Prompto demanded. “How naïve can you be to believe that this isn’t going to end badly?”

Regis stared at him, then laughed a moment later. “You’re an outsider. How would you know?”

He walked away after that, leaving Besethia and Ardyn alone. 

“You should have joined us when you had the chance,” Verstael said with a smirk. Prompto was taken back by how much he looked like the man. The only difference was that Prompto’s features were far kinder than his predecessor. 

“I would never betray Noctis,” Prompto spat back, struggling against the chains.

“I know,” Ardyn said with a smile. “Which is why you’re going to hear a beautiful symphony today of gunfire and death. I will burn this place to the ground with you in it if I have to.”

Ardyn and Verstael left him alone, struggling against the chains. They must have used reinforced metals because even with Prompto’s enhancements he was unable to move much. After a while, he let out a sigh and relaxed, trying to conserve his energy before he tried again. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but after what could have been an hour or a day, he heard something that made his heart stop. He heard gunfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor poor Prompto.


	23. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis faces his destiny or his doom.

Noctis stood at the altar, trying not to fidget nervously. Gladio stood behind him, his presence a comfort, but just barely. It was difficult not to want to just run away in panic, but he had no where to go. At least not until whatever Gladio had planned came to fruition. Gladio had been sparse on the details since Noctis had been under constant supervision, but he knew something was going to happen to stop the wedding. It was dangerous to do anything, and Noctis worried about Prompto getting hurt. Gladio had assured him that Ignis had ensured Prompto wouldn’t be anywhere near the estate today, but Noctis knew how stubborn Prompto could be. 

He looked at the sides of the aisle, the people seated in perfect image of wedding guests. On one side were all of the Kings there, close members of the inner circle invited specifically to witness a forced peace through an unwanted union. The other side were the Emperors, most of which looked uncomfortable in an estate owned by their enemy. In the front on the Kings’ side was Regis, Cor, and Cid, all looking respectable. Noctis recognized the disdain that Cid openly gave Regis. It was no secret that they had a falling out years ago, but the reasons why remained unknown. Ardyn and Verstael Besethia sat at the front with the leader of the Emperors, Iedolas Aldercapt. Noctis had to keep himself from attacking Ardyn and Besethia out in the open for what they did to Prompto, especially since they looked like they were gloating about the whole situation.

The hall of the estate was certainly decorated well for the wedding. There walls were decorated in sweeping white swaths of satin. The chairs guests sat in were an ornate silver, and there was a soft blue hue to the lighting. Blue and white flowers lined the black aisle runner, and the altar was decorated elegantly with a magistrate waiting there with Noctis and Gladio. If Noctis had been marrying Prompto then he would have been happy with the decoration. No, he thought. It would need a splash of something bright. Prompto was too lively for something so elegant and subdued. There also wouldn’t be a troupe of people ready to kill him if he didn’t go through with this wedding, his father amongst them.

The four string quartet in the corner ended their song with a soft fading and were silent for a few moments. The silence was uncomfortable, and those talking immediately quieted. A moment later the quartet started a song that made Noctis’s heart drop. It was the traditional wedding march in Eos. What if they were too late to stop anything? They seemed to be taking their time in deciding on if they were actually going to do anything.

“All rise for the bride,” the magistrate announced. 

There was a shuffling of bodies as everyone stood and looked towards the back of the hall. Two butlers opened the ornate door, revealing Lunafreya and Ravus on the other side. Ravus was the symbol of perfection, as usual, but his eyes were red as if he had been crying for some time. Next to him Lunafreya was wearing a billowing wedding dress of white, her bouquet blue and white flowers cascading down nearly to the floor. Her blond hair was pulled back with a veil placed delicately on top of her head. If Noctis hadn’t been in love with Prompto, and wasn’t hopelessly gay, then he might have been excited to marry Lunafreya. They had been childhood friends and had gotten along well enough, but he had never been romantically interested in her. He hoped the feeling was mutual.

With each step Luna took, Noctis felt like he was suffocating more and more. Each step was a step towards a future that he didn’t want, and a step away from Prompto. He really wished that he had proposed when he had the chance. They could have eloped by now and made this entire situation impossible. Not that his father would be likely to just drop the subject even if they eloped. 

Lunafreya reached the altar and looked at Noctis, a symbol of perfection in white. She looked at Noctis with a simple smile, then to Ravus, who had walked her down the aisle. Their parents had died in the line of fire when Noctis and Regis had gone to Tenebrae when Noctis was twelve years old. Noctis had been harmed when the Emperors tried to kill him and Regis, but Ravus and Luna’s parents had lost their lives. Ravus had never forgiven him or Regis since. Noctis didn’t blame him, but it didn’t mean he had to like him. Ravus kissed Luna on the cheek then placed her hand in Noctis’s. 

“If you so much as lay a finger on her after this,” Ravus whispered to Noctis. “I will kill you slowly, painfully.”

He turned away from them and stood by Luna’s side without another word. The ceremony then began, all a matter of pomp and circumstance that Noctis couldn’t stand. He stood perfectly still the entire time, listening to the sounds of people shuffling occasionally, hoping that each noise was actually someone stopping the entire affair. But nothing had happened yet. What were they waiting for? If they stopped it after they were married it was a moot point then. He would be married, and his father would just let a divorce happen simply. 

That’s when Noctis caught a glance between Cor and Gladio. It was subtle. Anyone else would have missed it. The movement was almost absent, but then a moment later there was the sound of rushing feet, guns locked and loaded, and a series of booming voices telling people to stop moving. Noctis recognized Nyx and Ignis at the lead, each leading a series of police officers in tactical gear the same as them. They were pointing their guns at everyone and anyone, and Noctis held his hands up automatically. He looked at Luna, whose surprise was far too composed for it to be genuine. 

“Ardyn Izunia and Verstael Besethia,” Ignis said in his typical commissioner voice. “You are under arrest for the kidnapping and torture of Prompto Argentum. Anything you say can and will be held-”  
“Held against me, yes,” Ardyn said with almost a joviality in his voice that concerned Noctis. The police officers shifted, looking from Ignis to Ardyn, as Ardyn stood up and gave a sweeping bow. “I was hoping you would be here today. It makes everything so much easier.”

At his command, the Emperors were up, their guns drawn and firing at the police. Ignis and Nyx took cover the same time that Gladio pulled Noctis down for cover. Noctis’s heart was pounding hard in his chest as he saw Cor draw his gun and fire as he led Regis out of the room swiftly. Noctis looked to Gladio, whose eyes were lit with fire as he watched Ignis and Nyx successfully make it out of the room. 

“Come on,” Noctis said. He grabbed Lunafreya’s hand and pulled her out of the room with them. He vaguely realized Ravus was trailing them, but he didn’t care at this point. He would deal with him once they were to safety. 

They were able to take a side door out of the hall and into the hallway. Noctis had been hoping it was quiet, that they would be able to get away, but the Emperors were lined in the hallway. He drew his gun out of his jacket and took aim, firing before the rival gang could get a shot off. He was a decent shot, but Prompto was better. Even before his enhancements, Prompto could get a shot off better than Noctis. He had always been better at hand to hand combat, which they had ingrained in him from a young age. 

Gladio was firing behind him as well. Between the two of them, they took out the Emperors in their immediate path before they were able to get into a room that was empty. They locked it behind them, everyone panting. Gladio cursed as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. When there was no answer, he cursed again, and put his phone back in his pocket.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Gladio said. “We should have just smuggled you out.”

“Ardyn is clearly in control,” Luna said as she looked from Noctis to Ravus. “We can still use this in our favor. If we can get out, then we can get you back to Prompto. Regis will have to realize this is a trap now.”

“What are you talking about?” Ravus asked as he looked at his sister.

“Do you really think I was going to marry Noctis knowing that he loves someone else?” Luna asked. Noctis noticed there was some sadness in her eyes, but he opted to ignore it. 

Ravus looked from Luna to Noctis then nodded. “Alright. How can I help?”

“You want to help?” Noctis asked. 

“I don’t want anyone else to have her,” Ravus said.

Before Noctis could comment on how possessive he was regarding his own sister, he heard the grating sound of Ardyn’s voice in the hall, echoing his sing-song mocking tone. 

“Oh Noctis,” Ardyn called. The other sounds in the hall had died down, his voice the only thing they could hear. “Come out with our little princess. If you don’t then I’ll see this place burn with you, your father, and your boyfriend in it.” He let out a chuckle that made Noctis grit his teeth. “That’s right. Prompto is chained up somewhere in this building. He will die before I fail tonight.”

Noctis was about to open the door, but Gladio stopped him. They both froze when they heard Ignis’s voice echoing in the hallway.

“Freeze!” Ignis called. “Where is Prompto?”

“Ah the esteemed commissioner,” Ardyn said. Noctis had his door on the handle, but Gladio kept his arm pressed against the door, more to stop himself than to stop Noctis. “You would do anything for that boy.”

“We can’t just stay here,” Noctis said through gritted teeth. 

“My job is to protect you,” Gladio said. “I have to trust that he knows what he’s doing. I have to trust him.”

Noctis looked at Gladio, a fire and pain in his eyes that he had never seen before. He could only imagine how painful it was for him to listen to Ignis confront Ardyn and be in direct danger. They must have made a pact that if anything went south then they would trust each other to make it out alive. Gladio was madly in love with Ignis, Noctis knew that much. But he had been sworn to protect Noctis from a young age. It wasn’t the first time that Noctis regretted being born into the Kings. 

“I have to trust him,” Gladio said softly one last time, his heart breaking before Noctis’s eyes. Noctis nodded and took a step back then, and Gladio stepped back from the door.

“You may, but I can’t,” Luna said as she wrenched open the door and ran out in the hallway. Ravus ran shortly after her before Noctis or Gladio could stop either of them.

“What the hell?” Gladio demanded as he slammed the door shut. 

“We can’t just let them all go out there without helping them, right?” Noctis asked uncertainly. “It’s more dangerous for Ignis with them out there?”

“Shit, you’re right. Come on.” Gladio opened the door and stepped outside. Noctis followed, trying to remain calm. Ardyn was just one man. They could all take him. But as they stepped out into the hallway, several gang members blocked their path, their guns aimed at them. Gladio pulled him away into another room close by, locking the door behind him.

“Shit,” Gladio cursed, not for the first time today. They were cornered, a group of gangsters separating them from helping Ignis and getting him out of danger. They were helpless to do anything and Prompto was chained up somewhere in the estate. Noctis had never felt more helpless in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get crazy. I will admit I'm not a fantastic action-sequence writer, so this all may seem a little choppy in the next chapters.


	24. Enhanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis confronts Ardyn
> 
> Trigger Warning: Violence

Ignis stared at Ardyn in the hallway as he looked at him with a smirk on his face. His heart was pounding in his chest, his ragged breathing barely in control. There was something about Ardyn that not only disturbed him but scared him. Ignis was rarely scared of anyone, or at least he was far more in control if he was. Right now he felt like he was barely holding it together as he stared at the man with a smile on his face, his eyes cold and dead. 

“I’ll ask you again,” Ignis said. “Where is Prompto?”

Ardyn laughed. “Why go all the way for this boy? He’s just a clone.”

As he said that, Ignis felt Nyx shift uncomfortably next to Ignis. Ignis couldn’t remember if Nyx knew that Prompto was a clone, but right now he had other things to focus on. 

“Prompto is more than that,” Ignis said as the door behind Ardyn flew open. He watched in horror as Lunafreya and Ravus ran out of the room towards Ardyn. “Prompto is family.”

Lunafreya tried to tackle Ardyn, but he was swift. He grabbed her as she jumped on his back and easily flung her over on the floor like a rag doll. She let out a yelp as Ravus shouted and pulled his gun on Ardyn. It was unexpected and shocked Ignis, but he would take it. Ravus fired at Ardyn, who somehow managed to dodge the bullets like they were volleyballs. Ignis took his mark and aimed at Ardyn, but Ardyn somehow managed to knock his gun out of his hand before he could even fire at him. 

Ignis didn’t hesitate. He pulled out the daggers he kept on him and slashed at Ardyn with precision. Ardyn was able to dodge the blows in time to use his own gun against the daggers, blocking them with the sound of metal on metal. 

“Get them out of here!” Ignis commanded to Nyx. “Get them to safety quickly!”

Nyx responded as Ignis attacked at Ardyn again, helping Lunafreya to her feet. Ravus helped Nyx get Lunafreya out of there as a group of gangsters headed towards them. Ignis was vaguely aware of Gladio and Noctis running in the opposite direction. He was on his own. He felt himself lose focus and regain it too late. He struck at Ardyn as the man knocked one of the daggers out of his hand, flipping his hand quickly and taking the dagger into his possession. 

Ignis cursed himself but regained his composure quickly. He knew he was out of his depth here, but he had to do something or else he was going to die. He couldn’t let that happen, mainly because Gladio would never forgive himself if he did. So he attacked Ardyn in a flurry of hits, making Adryn look at him in almost an amused surprise. Ignis slash Ardyn’s arm successfully but stared numbly as he heard the sound of metal on metal.

“Oh, that,” Ardyn said with a smirk as his sleeve fell to the ground. Ignis jumped back, still ready to fight, his chest heaving, drenched in sweat. His bulletproof vest felt too heavy on him right now, too constrictive, but he wasn’t about to take it off. Especially not around this man. He looked at Ardyn’s arm and realized that the gash he had made wasn’t bleeding because underneath it was all metal.

“You’re enhanced,” Ignis said in shock.

“Of course I am,” Ardyn chuckled. “Besithia was a very generous man. You can’t win against me, commissioner. It is physically impossible.”

“I have always been one for doing the impossible,” Ignis replied as he took his mark.

“Oh no, you can’t. Until this point I have been very generous. But now you’re worn out.” As if to prove his point, Ardyn moved with lightning speed. Ignis didn’t have time to react as he felt the pain of the dagger slashing his face. He let out a scream as he held his hand up to his face, jumping back from the next attack. 

“Iggy!” he heard Gladio yell. He couldn’t see anything. Blood was dripping into his one eye and the other was nothing but pain. He expected to feel the pain of a bullet into his skull, but it never came.   
“I’ll let you live for now,” Ardyn whispered into his ear. “Consider it a gift.”

“Why?” Ignis asked, but all he heard was the sound of Ardyn’s footsteps retreating as Gladio’s heavy footfalls ran towards him. 

“Iggy, hold on,” Gladio said as he felt his arms around him. “We’re going to get you out of here.”

“Prompto is somewhere here,” Ignis was saying as he was lifted by Gladio. Gladio knew he was still too dignified to be carried anywhere, so he had his arm around Gladio’s shoulder and stumbled over his footsteps. 

“We heard,” Gladio replied. “Noctis is looking for him now.” 

“Ardyn is enhanced,” Ignis breathed. “I have to let the others know.” He felt his vest for his walkie talkie and radioed over to Nyx and the others. He warned them, however many of them were left, that some of them were enhanced and to be careful of Ardyn. 

“Heard,” Nyx replied over the talkie. “I have eyes on Ardyn. I’ll radio when we’re out safe.”

“Get out now,” Ignis replied. “Do not engage. I repeat, do not engage.”

A sinking feeling in his stomach when he didn’t heard back from Nyx. “Nyx is in trouble,” Ignis said. “We have to help.”

“You can’t do anything,” Gladio replied. “We need to get you out.”

“I can’t do anything, but you can,” Ignis insisted. “I can’t leave my men behind.”

Gladio let out a sigh at Ignis’s stubbornness. “Fine. But if you lose your eye, don’t blame me.”

“I think it’s already gone,” Ignis said grimly. “We still have to find Prompto.”

“I just hope we get to them all in time,” Gladio said, fear creeping into his voice.

Ignis could only nod as Gladio picked up the pace, sweeping Ignis along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realllllyyy was hesitant to injure Ignis like this, but at this point the story was writing itself. I apologize to anyone who has been emotionally impacted by this chapter and future chapters.


	25. Even in Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx confronts Ardyn and Verstael
> 
> Trigger Warning: Character death. Depictions of death and dying.

Nyx pulled Lunafreya along, her veil long gone in the fray. Ravus trailed behind them, ready to fire his gun at anyone who came close. Gunfire was going off in various rooms in the estate, and Nyx found himself cursing the overt display of wealth that went into designing this maze-like residence. Clearly he was in the wrong business. They had made it nearly to the entrance when he felt his blood run cold despite the energy he had exerted to get Lunafreya out of there. Ardyn and Verstael Besithia were standing by the entrance of the main building they were in of the estate, both looking as if they had just won a championship. 

“Lunafreya,” Ardyn said, his joyless eyes stopping Nyx in his tracks. Nyx took aimed his gun at Ardyn. “Time to go home, dear. Come Ravus. I do thank you, Nyx Ulric, for returning our fair maiden to us.”

“Step aside,” Nyx said. They had originally come into this to arrest the pair in front of them, but now just making it out safely as a priority. They had fallen into whatever trap they had set up for the Kings and Regis to fall into. 

“Why would we do that?” Ardyn asked. “When you have brought us back our treasured jewel. Now, come Lunafreya.”

“I will not go,” Lunafreya said. “I will no longer be a pawn for you and the Emperors.”

“Then you’re no longer of use to us,” Verstael said as he aimed his gun at Lunafreya. She stared at him in horror as the gun fired. Nyx instinctively pulled Lunafreya out of the way as he jumped in front of her. He felt the pain of the bullet hit just beneath his armpit. He had been struck in the one weak point of his bulletproof vest, of course. That was just his luck, he thought as he fell to his knees, pain spreading from the wound and coursing through his entire body. He only hoped that he wasn’t struck in a vital artery. 

“Stupid cop,” Ardyn said as he took a step towards him. He had a dagger in his hand that Nyx recognized as Ignis’s. Was Ignis okay? “You should have just let her die.”

“Run,” Nyx said to Lunafreya and Ravus. “Just go.”

This was the end of the road for him, he thought as he summoned up the energy he had left despite the blood loss. He clutched his gun tightly and looked at his targets. Ardyn was enhanced, and there was no telling to what extent. Was Besethia equally enhanced? That would mean he would have to trust a doctor to do his own work. From what he had read about the man, he doubted he would entrust his life to someone other than himself. He was the safer bet in taking down a target.

“What a noble man,” Ardyn sneered. “It only makes you foolish.”

Nyx moved quickly. He lifted his gun despite the fire-hot pain shooting from under his arm, aiming it at Besethia, and fired it quickly. Besithia let out a scream as the bullet struck him and he collapsed on the ground. Nyx felt triumphant until he saw the man sit up and realized he had only got him in the arm. His aim was off because of his wound.  


“It seems you have failed again.” Nyx turned back to Ardyn as he took the dagger and slashed his throat. Nyx felt shock radiate through him as blood began to overwhelm his throat. Lunafreya was shouting at him, but he couldn’t hear what she was saying. She had put her hand over his throat to try and stop the bleeding, but he couldn’t think. The pain wasn’t really there anymore. He just felt tired and wanted to go to sleep.  


Suddenly Cor’s face flashed in his mind. Nyx wanted to see him one last time, but he didn’t even know where to look. That’s when he realized he wouldn’t even be able to look if he could. It was the one regret that he would die with. He had wanted a future with the man, to get out of this and spend the rest of their lives together. He would have been willing to leave the force, he thought, just to be with the man.  


“Cor,” he tried to say but it only came out as a gurgle. He looked up at Lunafreya as she looked down at him in tearful worry. A moment later, Ardyn grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away.  


Nyx stared on dumbly as she struggled against Ardyn’s grasp. Ravus ran towards Ardyn to stop him, but he struck by Ardyn quickly and knocked to the ground. It was enough for Lunafreya to get away, but it didn’t matter. Ardyn used the dagger to strike Lunafreya down as she tried to run away, the dagger sticking out of her back and she collapsed on the ground.

Besithia said something to Ardyn, and a moment later they left. Nyx stared up at the ceiling, his breathing slowing as he took blood into his lungs. He heard a scream of a familiar voice as his eyes closed, thinking of the last time he had held and been held by Cor. It was a good last thought, he realized. A thought of the deep love he had for him, but a painful reminder of what he would be leaving behind.  


He felt a familiar calloused hand against his cheek, and his eyelids fluttered open for a moment. Cor’s face came into view just in time as darkness crowded the corners of his eyes. He tried to tell Cor that he loved him, but no words would come. Instead he reached his hand out to Cor, who took his hand in his. A moment later, the darkness of eternity consumed him, holding onto the thought of Cor in his soul so the Six could know to protect him in his absence. 

**

Cor had gotten Regis to the entrance of the estate but had held back when he saw Lunafreya get struck down by Ardyn. He was worried about Nyx since he was somewhere in the building, and, he hoped, still alive. Cor hid Regis in a room until he heard the sound of Ardyn and Verstael pass by, his breathing steady. He had been trained for this and had spent his entire life learning how to remain calm in such dangerous conditions. There was a reason why Regis was under his protection. 

“Let’s go,” Cor said when he was sure that Ardyn and Besethia were far enough away. They walked down towards the entrance door, but Cor felt panic set in for the first time in his life. Nyx was lying on the floor, blood pooling around his throat.

“Nyx,” Cor said as he knelt down next to him, his hand touching his face. He forgot everything around him, even Regis. He tried to not look concerned, but he knew that this wasn’t good. Nyx was dying.

Nyx opened his eyes, but they already looked far away. Cor wanted to do something, anything, to save Nyx, but he knew that he was beyond help now. The reality was that he was slipping away in front of Cor before he could so much as think about how to help. It looked like Nyx was trying to say something but was unable to, his hand reaching out to Cor instead. Cor took it, holding it tightly as Nyx’s eyes drifted off further away from Cor.

“Nyx,” Cor said as he kissed Nyx’s forehead. “It’s alright.” It wasn’t alright. “It’s alright, Nyx. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Cor?” Regis asked behind him. 

Cor took Nyx into his arms and held him tightly, even though he knew that his lover was gone already. Reality and belief were two different things, no matter how hardened he was. Reality told him that his lover was dead, but belief was trying to convince him that if he held on tightly then maybe Nyx would come back to him. They were supposed to get out of this. They were supposed to grow old together. Cor was older, he was supposed to die first. This was supposed to be their chance to have a life together. A true life where they would get married and live outside of Insomnia eventually and retire to a life of simplicity and contentedness. 

“Cor, we have to move,” Regis said quietly.

Cor set Nyx gently down on the ground and stood up, steeling his heart so he could complete his task. “Let’s go,” he said to Regis. 

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Regis said simply. He looked down at the man then back to Cor. “My son is still in there, Cor. I know it’s your job to get me out of here alive, but right now I need you to get Noctis out.”

“You’re almost out,” Cor said. “I should make sure you get out entirely.”

“No,” Regis insisted. “I don’t want my son to die. If he survives this then it doesn’t matter what happens to me. Find him so we can put an end to this.”

Cor nodded after a moment. He understood what Regis was saying, after all. Regis was aging and was sick. It wasn’t the type of illness that one could recover from. Either way, his time was limited. It was either now or a few months down the road before Regis was gone. But Noctis was young and vibrant and strong. Getting Noctis to safety was the most important thing right now. 

“Ardyn has probably told Noctis that Prompto is chained up here somewhere,” Regis said. “He’s in the cells in the basement. Find him and you’ll find Noctis.”

Cor didn’t bother to consider how Regis knew that. Of course Prompto was caught by Ardyn, and of course Regis knew about it. Regis had been so blinded by this pact that he would have done any extreme necessary to make it happen. Cor hoped he realized what a mistake he had made at this point.

“I will find him and make sure he is safe,” Cor said. He looked down at Nyx, his face pale and his eyes glazed over. A fresh pain spread through him that he had never experienced before. He had lost people in his life before, but this was new. This pain was far more excruciating than he had ever experienced. There were no words to describe this feeling. 

“Thank you,” Regis said. “Please pass these words onto him. Tell him I said, ‘walk tall, my son.’ He may not understand it, but he should hear it.”

Cor nodded and looked back to Regis. “Good luck, sir.”

“You too, Cor.” Regis turned and walked out of the door and into the sunlight. Cor knew he had the rest of the estate to maneuver and only hoped that Regis would make it out safely.

Cor took one last look at Nyx, promising to come back and recover his body, then set out towards the cells where Prompto was currently locked up. He would have time to grieve later. For now he had to make sure Nyx’s death wasn’t in vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh it tore me up to write this, especially because I barely even got to touch on the relationship between Cor and Nyx.
> 
> A major inspiration for this chapter is the song Even in Death by Evanescence (old school, I know), and is why the chapter has been named thusly.
> 
> Also Lunafreya dies lamely and I apologize for that (but I felt she died lamely in the game too, so I guess it makes sense? That's just a terrible excuse for sloppy writing).


	26. Interlude: Ravus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravus is confronted with the death of his sister

Ravus stared at Lunafreya, the dagger sticking out of her back. She wasn’t breathing, and there was nothing he could do to save her. He had tried desperately to bring her back, but by the time Regis and his right hand man, Cor, walked passed him holding onto her lifeless body, it was too late. He had loved his sister, perhaps too much. He had coveted her, been jealous of those in her life, and did everything he could to protect her. He had joined the Emperors after their parents died to protect her. Instead they had turned on her.

Looking down at her face, she looked almost like she was resting, except her blood had run cold and here eyes had a far away stare. She hadn’t died in some grand gesture or a sacrifice to the Six. She wasn’t some great prophetess or witch who could summon a leviathan and change the fate of Eos. Instead she was just a woman born into a well-connected family, beautiful and wise for her age. 

Ravus thought back to the first moment he had realized that he had loved his sister. It was a taboo thought, one that he had tried to suppress. But one day they had gotten into another argument, and Ravus lost his usual calm demeanor. He had pressed Lunafreya up against a wall in his anger, but the only thing that was left was his passion. That was the first time he had kissed her, but it certainly wasn’t the last. 

It became an open secret in their household that Ravus and Lunafreya had found themselves entangled in a taboo relationship that went beyond the bonds of sibling affection. Ravus had never asked what Lunafreya had wanted, but there were nights when she came to his bedroom without him asking her to. If he had any doubts about how she had felt for him before, her sudden appearance made them vanish in the flutter of her eyelashes. 

Now there would be no more love for them to share. Ravus was here and she was not. The Emperors were to blame. Ardyn and Verstael were to blame. He had been loyal to the gang for years, but not anymore. That had ended with the end of Lunafreya’s life. He had almost convinced himself that Lunafreya marrying Noctis wouldn’t be so terrible. Noctis was gay, after all, and that meant Lunafreya would be free to have Ravus’s children, not Noct’s. But that future was gone in the flash of silver striking her in the back and ending her life forever.

“Wait,” Ravus said as Cor began to walk past him. He was vaguely aware that Regis had given him a command. Cor was always loyal to Regis. He would do anything Regis commanded. Cor stopped and looked at him. 

“What do you want?” Cor asked. 

“I want my sister back,” Ravus snapped as he stood. He felt his heart drop to the floor and shatter in a million pieces. Tears poured down his face, and he didn’t try to stop them. Even in his sorrow and grief he was a picture of perfection. “But I can’t have that. So I’ll settle for revenge.”

“Then swallow your pride and follow me,” Cor said after a moment of silence. He turned around and continued down the hall, the image of dark determination etched into his features.

Ravus didn’t hesitate. He followed the man, known in gang circles as Cor the Immortal, ready to stop Ardyn and Besethia.


	27. Stand by Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and co. try to escape the estate unscathed.
> 
> Trigger warning: Bodily harm/injury. Possible death.

Prompto knew he had to get out. If he didn’t then he would die. Panic was rising in his throat, threatening to jump out as a scream, at the thought of Noctis just beyond his reach, dying. Adrenaline coursed through him as he contemplated the need to find Noctis and ensure his safety. He may not be a gangster like Noctis was, but he certainly was a former cop and was enhanced. Surely he could break these chains keeping him from his boyfriend. 

Prompto took a few deep breaths, which turned ragged on the exhale, trying to prepare his mind for what he was going to attempt to do. The panic and adrenaline made his pupils dilate, and he felt the mechanics in his arms prepare for the strain. His skin bulged where his prosthetic biceps used to be, his arms ready for the command he had yet to give. 

“Come on Prompto,” he breathed as he began to strain against the shackles that held him. With a loud scream, he tried to move the chains. Metal creaked and groaned but did not break. He stopped, panting, a feeling of exhaustion coming over him. No. Now wasn’t the time to be tired. Noctis was somewhere up there where the gunfire was sounding. He couldn’t afford to just sit back and wait for a rescue. He was tired of waiting for rescue.

So he tried again. He pulled against the shackles, his scream louder, more primal, unwilling to yield. The metal groaned louder and louder until he heard a snap, the shrill of the metal hurting his ears. His chains were off his hands. Without waiting, he moved onto the rest of his chains, the metal snapping easier this time now that he knew he had the power to remove them.

He got up, exhaustion threatening to throw him off balance from the strain and went over to the bars of the cell. Prompto didn’t know how much more he could do or if he would even be useful once he broke out of the cell. It didn’t matter if he had the ability to do something like this. He wasn’t trained to do it, and it naturally took a lot of energy from him.

Still, he had to try. It was do or die at this moment, and he didn’t want to die alone or so young. He had to get back to Noctis. They had to get married and live a happy life together. One full of laughter and passion. They would get a chocobo farm and live a quiet life. But before they could do that, Prompto had to tackle these bars.

With another deep breath, he grabbed the bars and pulled as hard as he could. At first he didn’t think anything was happening, but then he saw the metal begin to move. Once the first sign of movement happened, they parted faster, as if the metal was waiting for permission to give way. Prompto didn’t tear the bars completely off. He made just enough room for him to slip through if he turned sideways.  
By the time he shimmied past the bars and out of the cell, every muscle in Prompto’s body was screaming for rest. There was no time. He had to get Noctis and get out. A voice in his heart told him that Noctis needed his help. He ignored his exhaustion and took a tired step then another and another until he was moving towards a staircase as his means of escape.

When he got upstairs he noticed that everything was chaos. There were bodies lying in all sorts of uncomfortable angles in the winding halls, blood splattered from floor to ceiling. Prompto wanted to look away, but everywhere he looked it was death. He couldn’t make out Emperor from King from cop from clone. They all looked the same lying on the ground, their cold eyes imploring him for a mercy that would not come.

Shakily, he hurried on, unsure of where to go. He had only been in Noct’s room and led to the entrance of the estate when it was time to go home. Perhaps if he found his boyfriend’s room then he could easily make his way out. But it had been so long since he had been there, he wasn’t even sure if he would recognize which room was Noctis’s. And was it in the same building he was in now?  
“Noct?” Prompto called, his voice soft. He didn’t want to alert anyone to his presence, but he had to see if he could find someone he knew. “Noct! No-”

Prompto let out a muffled yelp as someone put a hand over his mouth, rough and calloused. He didn’t know if he had strength left in him to fight, but he knew he had to do something and quick.

“Relax, Prompto,” Cor breathed into his ear. “It’s me.” 

Prompto felt himself relax, and Cor released him. He turned around and was shocked to see Ravus standing just behind Cor. “Watch out! Ravus will try and hurt you!”

“No, Prompto,” Cor said. There was a sadness, a grief, in his voice that seemed to dig at Prompto’s insecurities. “Ravus is on our side.”

“What happened?” Prompto asked as he looked around.

“Ardyn and Verstael were ready,” Ravus said, all edge lost in his voice. This wasn’t good. “They’re the ones really orchestrating this whole thing. They anticipated a coup and turned on Regis before the police could arrest them. Lunafreya lost her life in the struggle.”

Prompto felt his blood run cold. He looked at Cor. “Nyx too,” Cor finally said. There was no mistaking the sorrow that Cor showed openly on his face.

“No,” Prompto whispered. Knowing Lunafreya was gone was reason enough for sadness, but Nyx had been his friend. He had supported him alongside Ignis when he was alone in the world. Tears began to gather at the edges of his eyes, pieces of his heart breaking away. “Not Nyx. Why… How…?”

“He died trying to protect Lunafreya,” Ravus added.

“Were you there? Did you see it?” Prompto demanded of Ravus. The look Ravus gave him confirmed it. “And you did nothing!”

“There was nothing to do!” Ravus snapped, his eyes wild with fury and grief.

“Enough, you two,” Cor said before it could escalate further. “Noctis is looking for you Prompto. We have to find him before he gets hurt.”

Prompto looked back at Cor, pushing aside his own grief for a moment. Noct. He still had to find Noct. “Alright. Where do we start?”

“We’ve already checked the west wing of the building,” Cor confirmed. “We head down this way now.”

Cor took the lead, Prompto giving Ravus an unsteady look as they followed closely behind. After a moment of walking, Ravus held out a gun for Prompto to take. He stared at it for a moment then wordlessly took it, immediately taking the safety off. There was no time for indecision. He just hoped he wouldn’t need it.

“Hold,” Cor whispered as they neared a corner. There were footsteps on the other side. Prompto listened closely. One was heavy, another was light to the step, and the last was almost like the person was half walking, half being dragged. He didn’t hear anyone else. 

“We’ll find him,” Prompto heard Gladio say. “Honestly, I’m just glad that we found each other again. Prompto’s tough. He won’t give up.”

“I know,” Noctis replied. “I just don’t want him to be hurt. I mean, Iggy’s already hurt enough for us all.”

Prompto’s heart skipped a beat in sudden elation at the sound of Noct’s voice, but concerned blossomed for his friend, Ignis. He looked at Cor, who nodded the go ahead. Prompto immediately rounded the corner and saw his boyfriend, dressed in a fine black suit with silver trim for the wedding that never came. Gladio was beside him with Ignis’s arm slung around his shoulder, his hand around the man’s waist. Ignis was holding his face with his free hand despite the makeshift bandage covering his eye. Prompto’s heart fell to see his friend hurt. They were more than halfway down the hall, just out of Prompto’s reach, but not for long.

“Prompto?” Noctis said in surprise. They all stopped to stare at him as Cor and Ravus joined them. 

“Noct!” Prompto said a little too loudly. It didn’t matter. His boyfriend, the love of his life, was there. They were all alive, which couldn’t be said for those they had lost close to them. He couldn’t really place into words how happy he was to see Noctis, despite all the carnage that surrounded them. 

“I thought we told you to stay home,” Ignis said, but there was a slight smile on his lips as if he were happy to see Prompto was okay.

Prompto could only move instinctually towards Noctis, his heart skipping a beat as they rushed towards each other. He was about to be in Noct’s arms, about to feel his touch after being without him for what felt like an eternity. All he had to do was take a few more steps and they would be together and could make it out together. 

“Watch out!” Ravus called to them. 

Prompto felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Ardyn and Verstael rounded the corner, their steps echoing off the walls of ornate gold and crimson. Ardyn had the same smirk on his face that he always had, a warning of the heartlessness he possessed. He held a gun up, resting against his shoulder as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

Gladio immediately pushed Ignis to the floor and covered him with his own body, ready to defend him if necessary. Ravus pulled Cor back, taking cover further down the hall. Noctis was exposed as Ardyn pointed his gun at him, aiming for the kill. Prompto didn’t have time to think. He sprinted forward and stood in front of Noctis as Ardyn fired. Prompto held up his arm, his cybernetic eyes taking in where the bullet would land. 

A moment later the bullet pierced his skin and lodged itself in the mechanical workings of his arm. Despite his arms not being made of flesh and blood, he still felt the pain of the bullet hitting him. He let out a scream as he rolled, clutching his arm and falling to the floor. Noctis dove behind a decorative table, crying out for Prompto.

“You are such a nuisance,” Ardyn said as Prompto clutched his arm, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. “But soon you will be no more.”

“Prompto be careful!” Ignis called as Prompto rolled away as Ardyn took a shot at him. The bullet barely missed him. “He is enhanced!”

Prompto stood up and faced Ardyn. “Just leave us alone!” He ran towards Ardyn and meant to attack him, but Ardyn was too quick, leaving Prompto to wonder just exactly how enhanced the man was. Agony tore through him as Ardyn grabbed his arms and pulled, hard. With a grinding of metal and a searing pain, Ardyn pulled Prompto’s limbs from his body. 

Everything went black for a while. When Prompto came to, he was lying on the ground sideways, pain coursing through his very being. He opened his eyes slowly, watching in confusion as Ardyn stood over him. There was a barrel of a gun pointing down at him. 

With a groan, he sat up on his knees and looked down. His arms were gone, only metal wires sticking out from his shoulders. There was no getting out of this. He couldn’t fight back, and Ardyn was ready to fire at any moment. Prompto closed his eyes for a brief moment and prayed to the Six that Noctis and the others would make it out alive. 

“May I do the honors?” Verstael asked as he took a step towards Ardyn. Everyone was staring at them, unsure of how to move next. Even if it was two on four, Ardyn’s enhancements were more than enough to make up for the gap.

“Of course,” Ardyn said slyly as he took a step back.

Verstael walked up to Prompto and held his gun up to Prompto’s head instead. “You’re more trouble than you’re worth.”

Prompto did something then that he didn’t expect. He laughed. Verstael stared at him in confusion as he laughed bitterly. “You think I don’t know that?”

A gun shot went off. Verstael looked down in confusion, blood blossoming from his chest. Prompto stared in surprise then noticed Noctis was running towards him.

“Noct, don’t!” Prompto screamed in desperation.

It was too late. Ardyn took aim before anyone could stop Noctis. Gladio and Cor scrambled towards him, but the shot went off, aimed at Prompto. Noctis pushed Prompto out of the way, holding him tightly as they both went down, Prompto splayed out on his back with Noctis on top. He laid there, unable to move, as Noctis’s tense body went limp suddenly. Panic erupted in him as he felt a warm liquid pool and trickle down Noct’s back and chest.

“Noct?” Prompto asked, hoping Noctis would answer. There was no response. “Noct?! Noct!” He kept calling his name as Ardyn took a step towards him.

“And so the Empire rises as the Kings fall,” Ardyn said as he looked down at Prompto. Gladio and Cor made a move to stop Ardyn, but Ardyn was able to dodge the attacks and make his exit before anyone could land a shot.

“Help him!” Prompto screamed as Gladio and Cor looked as if they would go after Ardyn. “Help Noct!”

Cor seemed to come to his senses. He ran over to them and turned Noctis over as he pulled him off Prompto. Prompto scrambled, sitting up with difficulty due to the loss of his limbs. He was covered in blood. Noct’s blood. He stared helplessly as Cor and Gladio worked desperately.

“He’s got a pulse!” Gladio announced. He looked up at Ravus. “Ravus, you ass, get help!”

Ravus nodded then took off without another word, his pride gone at the death of Lunafreya. Prompto stared on as Cor and Gladio focused on Noctis. Cor seemed to know what he was doing, but he nodded as Ignis gave him directions on how to staunch the bleeding.

“Noct,” Prompto whispered. “Please Noct. Don’t go.”

Prompto looked at Noct’s blank face, willing him to answer. There was only silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of part three. 
> 
> All I can say besides that is I'm sorry Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, etc....


	28. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has to come to terms with reality

Prompto learned a lot in the six months that passed since that day. He learned that the plot to take over Insomnia went deeper and longer than they could have planned for. He learned that Ardyn was truly in charge of the Emperors, and only those particularly loyal to Regis or Noctis dared escape instead of join the gang. He learned that his cybernetic arms could easily be reattached without any lasting effects by Cid and Cindy. 

But he also learned how fragile hope was. How it could, in one moment, convince him that everything would be okay, and in the next moment crumble at a single word or phrase. He hated the sentence “It’s too early to tell.” That’s what he heard a lot in the first few days. It’s too early to tell how long the coma would last. Every movement was just a stimulus-response reaction. No one was actually home. Just brain patterns focused on repairing the damage. It was too early to tell what the fullest extent of the damage would be. 

He also hated “You might want to start thinking about long-term care.” That phrase popped up next alongside his most hated phrase “It’s important to have realistic expectations.” Realistic expectations meant funeral planning and giving up hope, even if there wasn’t much to spare. It meant waiting for the end instead of hoping for a new beginning. It meant saying it was time to pull the plug.

Prompto could never do that. It didn’t matter if it took a week, a month, or ten years. He would wait every day in the hospital for Noctis to wake up. While the rest of the world moved on around him, going about their lives in joy and sorrow, he was suspended in stasis, waiting. Hoping. Despairing. Each movement, whether a muscle spasm or a twitch, was met with hungry eyes, hoping for more and being met with silence. Each time the doctor or nurse came in to check up on Noctis, he asked every question he could about what they were doing, seeking some sort of insight that would never come. 

Prompto spent each moment he could in the room with Noctis, ignoring the beeping of the monitors tracking his vitals until there was some sort of change. He cried a lot, slept little, and mostly just waited in exhaustion. Gladio was there with him too, but he also had to help Ignis. Ignis had gone blind in one eye from the attack and was recovering in a hospital room of his own at first. Then after he was discharged, Ignis visited as well. Prompto both appreciated and hated the visits. It was good to have the company, but it pained him to see the hopelessness etched into their expressions.

Cor and Ravus visited as well, but Cor had tasked himself and Ravus with gathering as much intel as possible. So it was mostly just Prompto on his own or with Gladio and Ignis. The intensive care unit staff all looked at them with a kind pity that seasoned nurses gave hopeless causes. Prompto appreciated their sensitivity and care but hated that the outcome was bleak. It wasn’t their fault that the odds of Noctis waking up were less than a million to one. After all, they had been able to stabilize him in the first place. That in itself was a miracle.

The second miracle came about a week after Noctis had been admitted to the hospital in Insomnia. Prompto and Gladio were discussing transporting Noctis to Altissia, which would be safer for them all. Altissia was known to not be in control of any gang activity, whether it be the Kings or the Emperors. It was their safest bet to keep Ardyn at bay until Noctis woke up. 

Prompto had stepped out with Gladio to get something to eat in the hospital cafeteria, resolving that Altissia was the best place for him, when Ignis had come running up to them in desperation. Ignis was still pale, his eye still bandaged to let it heal, and he would only run in an emergency at that point. That’s when he revealed that the doctors were trying to take Noctis off of life support. It had to be at the beckoning of the Emperors. Ardyn had to be behind it.

Prompto and Gladio rushed back to the room just as they had taken Noctis off of life support. Gladio got violent, punching the doctor, as Prompto ran over to Noctis and screamed for them to stop. But it was too late. He had been removed from oxygen. 

The miracle occurred when Noctis continued to breathe on his own. It shouldn’t have happened. It was impossible. But he continued to live. The only way the doctors could let the Emperors intervene now would be if they openly tried to kill him. There was no way any of them were going to let that happen.

So Prompto and Gladio immediately arranged transport to Altissia. It was a dangerous journey since they had to cross a body of water with a comatose patient. But they had a staff of paramedics willing to do the job. Cid and Cindy had made it out alright and joined the medical transport team in case anything went wrong. They also used it as an excuse to get out of Insomnia and head to safer land.  
The transport had gone smoothly, but Noctis still didn’t wake up. When they had settled him into a room in Altissia, the hospital staff had asked if Prompto wanted to stay there in a bed next to Noctis. He greedily agreed, and they were able to put him in a room with Noctis in intensive care. There were no restrictions on visiting hours and Prompto didn’t anticipate leaving Noctis’s side. The only time he did was when Gladio or Ignis forced him to go to the small apartment they were renting to change or shower.

The hardest part to watch was when the hospital staff made attempts to wake Noctis. Prompto discovered that patients like Noctis were kept under heavy sedation to give the body a chance to heal. Periodically, the nursing staff would make the rounds to gradually decrease sedation and see if Noctis would wake up. It was a nightmare in the making as Prompto watched Noctis’s eyes flutter open, his body move, arms and legs spasming. The nurses had to restrain Noct’s limbs. He was hooked to a breathing tube in the event that he couldn’t keep breathing on his own, and even if Noctis wasn’t conscious, the body had an automatic response to try and pull the tube out.

What usually left Prompto shaking and crying was seeing Noctis out of sedation but not consciously there. His eyes were glazed over still like he had died and his body was just animated to mimic human movement. No matter how much he called out to Noctis, there was no response. Each time it got harder and harder, but he kept trying. As long as the nurses kept trying he would keep trying. So no matter how much it destroyed him, no matter how much he just wanted the pain to be over, he never gave up. Because giving up would mean letting go. And he refused to do that.  
Eventually the doctor taken the breathing tube back out and conceded that Noctis was breathing well enough on his own. It was just a matter of waiting for the body and the brain to heal, they said. It was a good sign he could breathe on his own, which rarely, if ever happened. It avoided the necessary next step of a tracheotomy.

Prompto spent six months in this living hell, waiting for Noctis to wake up. Gladio and Ignis had attempted to talk to him about the possibility of the other option happening, but Prompto refused to face it. They may have been the realistic ones in the situation, but Prompto refused to give up hope. Gladio and Ignis insisted they weren’t giving up hope but considering a contingency plan in case the worst case scenario happened.

A couple of months into the long wait, Gladio had come by the hospital with a box in his hand. Prompto was staring out the window, staring at the people walking below in the courtyard, smiling and laughing. Had it been in different circumstances, he would have loved to be in Altissia. If only things were different. Gladio approached him and handed him the box, small with rounded edges.  
“I found it while getting stuff together at your apartment,” Gladio said softly. He looked ready to cry himself. It was hard watching a usually jovial man like Gladio cry. Then again, everything was hard these days. “I wasn’t sure what I should do with it, but I figured he would want you to have it.”

“He’s not gone,” Prompto whispered as he looked down at the box. His hands were shaking.

“I know. But given the circumstances, it would be better for you to hold onto it.” Gladio clapped him on the back before walking away and taking a seat next to Noctis. He started talking to Noctis as if he were awake, which was something the hospital staff recommended. Prompto had a feeling it was more for them than for Noct.

Prompto opened the box and immediately began to cry. There was a perfectly nestled ring in the box, simple yet ornate. Noctis was going to propose, he realized. Before all of this happened, Noctis was as ready as Prompto was to take the next step and commit to each other for their entire lives. Carefully, Prompto removed the ring and put it on his left ring finger. He thought about the ring he had gotten Noctis, which had somehow survived the ordeal and was tucked away in one of the carry bags Prompto kept in the hospital room.

“I think he wanted to propose the night of your gallery opening, if I remember correctly,” Gladio said as Prompto sat next to Noctis and grabbed his hand. His hands and feet were swollen and the nurses regularly had to turn him to keep the blood circulating in his limbs. 

“Why didn’t he?” Prompto asked quietly. The ring felt heavy on his finger but strangely comforting. It had to be a promise that Noctis was going to come back to him.

“Regis came and spoiled the mood,” Gladio explained. 

Prompto thought about Regis and felt sad for Noctis. When Noctis woke up he would have to learn that his father had been killed that night. A lot of people had been killed. The fact that Noctis was still breathing was more than he could have hoped for, Prompto realized. Still he kept demanding more. He kept demanding Noctis to wake up.

The conversations and the days passed in a blur. One moment to the next seemed almost identical, with moments of horror followed by moments of uneasy peace providing the only sense of time passing by. It wasn’t until six months later that Prompto woke up from a dream and felt like something had been different. 

That night he dreamt that a woman, blue and cold to the touch, had come to him. He had talked to her about his love for Noctis, about how he wanted nothing more than to hold him and be with him. She had asked him what they would do if Noctis woke up. Would they stop Ardyn once and for all or spend the rest of their lives hiding? Prompto would fight, he realized in the dream. Ardyn was too much of a danger to the world and to them for them to rest easy if they didn’t stop him.

The woman nodded and kissed him on the forehead, leaving him freezing. Even when he woke up he could still feel the cold on his skin. He had stared at Noctis, thinking he would open his eyes and greet him happily as he had wished would happen a million times before.

Eventually the nurses came in to try to wake Noctis again. It was the same routine each morning that left Prompto exhausted and crying. Prompto was almost afraid to hope this time, but he felt like something had changed. So he watched and waited, barely daring to breathe as they tried to wake him. 

At first nothing happened. It was the same horror that Prompto experienced before. But then something changed. There was a flicker in Noct’s grey eyes that seemed to suggest recognition, as if the glassy far-away look had vanished before Prompto’s eyes. He stood next to the hospital bed and grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. 

“Noctis,” Prompto said quietly. “Can you hear me?”

There was a moment where nothing happened. Then Noctis nodded. Prompto felt his heart racing, daring to hope that it was more than a coincidence. He shouted for the nurses, who had left the room momentarily to check on a demanding patient next door. That wasn’t unusual for this routine. A moment later they came rushing back in. When Prompto told them what happened they merely looked at him with pity.

“Noctis,” Prompto called to him again. This time the nurses stood and watched. “I need you to do it again. If you can hear me, nod your head.”

This time the nod came immediately after. Prompto was crying, he knew, tears of joy and a smile spreading across his face. Everything happened very quickly after that. The doctor was called, the nurses were rushing in and out, and there was a lot of shouting and assessing Noct’s condition. Prompto stayed in the room as he called Gladio and told him that Noctis was waking up. Gladio hung up immediately and rushed over.

Within an hour Noct’s condition improved dramatically. He started responding slowly to commands at first, then faster and faster. The doctor assessed him for immediate brain function and determined he was responding, miraculously, against all odds. Prompto refused to leave his side, wondering if the damage would be greater than they realized.

But soon after the first hour, Noctis was attempting to speak. It came out in slow moans at first, his inability to speak correctly as his body slowly regained all its functions that hadn’t been utilized in a long time. Then he began to grunt a little, and tears gathered at the corners of his eyes. The doctor asked if Noctis was in pain, but only gave him a mild pain medication in order to keep Noctis awake. He still had to assess what brain damage there was.

Prompto kept telling Noctis that it was okay. He was in the hospital. They were together. Everything would be alright. Gladio and Ignis were by his side, talking to Noctis with smiles that they hadn’t seen in a long time. After a long time, Prompto lost track at that point, Noctis turned his head and looked at him, shedding tears as his did so. Prompto was crying too, but he still wiped away Noct’s tears joyfully.  
Noct squeezed his hand tightly and looked into Prompto’s eyes. His eyes were full of life and a fire had been sparked again. Noctis opened his mouth and held onto Prompto tightly, saying one word that make Prompto’s heart burst for joy. 

“Hi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the start of part four.
> 
> A very important note here: My dad was in a coma earlier this year for 5 days and what I have written here is very much drawn heavily on that experience. (My dad is alive, thank goodness.) I know not every coma is the same, but I wrote what I know. I apologize to any for the heavy content in this chapter as a result.
> 
> Also the song Wake Up by Excision & Sullivan King basically replayed on repeat while I wrote this chapter.
> 
> "It's lonely at the top, so I'm told  
But the greatest of all treasures  
Aren't the ones of jewels and gold  
One of your many secrets  
That you failed to give me  
Is how I live a lie  
And it was all for you  
All for you (Woooooh)
> 
> So captivate me one more time  
Show me how I'm divine  
No one's kept me more blind  
But maybe I'll wake up"


	29. The road to recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery is a bitch.

Recovery was going to be a slow process for all of them. Prompto had a difficult time leaving Noct’s side, and Noctis wasn’t able to go back to sleep for the first few nights. Noctis’s body was extremely weak, which mean that physical therapists, doctors, and nurses were constantly in and out of his room to assess and get Noctis moving. Noctis was frustrated that he had to constantly had to be helped, even to go to the bathroom. Prompto was being patient with his frustration, but Noctis was grumpy because of his inability to sleep and constant need to be monitored until he was healed.

“You were out for six months,” Prompto explained to him as he worked with him on his exercises to sit up and exercise his legs and arms. He still wasn’t ready to walk yet according to the physical therapists. “It’s going to take time to get up and moving again.”

“I know,” Noctis said. His voice was still hoarse, but it made Prompto’s heart flutter every time he heard it, especially since he never thought he would hear it again. “I just want to get better and put an end to Ardyn-”

“I’m gonna cut you off there,” Gladio said as he walked into the room. Ignis was with him, his hand resting on Gladio’s.

Ignis had lost all of his eyesight from Ardyn and his eyesight in his other eye had already been pretty bad to begin with. The doctors in Altissia had said that he was effectively blind now. He wore glasses that helped with the one eye he would still see out of, but Gladio had been patiently helping him get used to his new life. So far Ignis had done magnanimously, as usual, to cope with it, but Prompto could sense an underlying tension between him and Gladio that they hadn’t addressed. 

“You really think it’s wise to go after Ardyn right now?” Gladio asked as Ignis sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. Prompto was sitting at the foot of the hospital bed, keeping as close to Noctis as possible.

“No,” Noctis said. “But eventually I’m going after him.”

Gladio sighed in exasperation. “It’s a terrible idea. Ardyn is more powerful than all of us combined.”

“For now,” Noctis said through gritted teeth.

“Listen Noctis,” Gladio said angrily. “You’re not the only one who got hurt that night. You’re not the only one who made a sacrifice. It’s more than just Prompto getting hurt or Ignis losing his sight. Have you told him, Prompto?”

“Told me what?” Noctis asked. He looked at Prompto. “Prompto, what am I not getting?”

Prompto sighed and looked at Noctis then looked down at his hands. “A lot of people got hurt.” He paused before he looked at Noctis. “Your father…”

“Yeah Cor told me,” Noctis said quietly. Cor had been one of the first to visit when Noctis finally came out of his coma. Prompto and him had spoken at length about that day while Noctis was still in a coma, and Cor had revealed that Regis had died before he could make it out, betrayed by one of his own gang members. Cor had also revealed that he and Nyx had been dating for three years, and that Nyx’s death had cut him deeper than Regis’s death ever could. Prompto had a lot of regrets about that night. They all did.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto said. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything.”

“Cor should’ve been the one to tell me anyway,” Noctis said. He looked like he wanted to shrug, but his shoulders weren’t listening to his commands just yet. 

“What about Nyx? Luna? The entirety of the police force that was there? Most of the Kings who didn’t join the Emperors that night?” Gladio’s voice was getting louder in his frustration and grief. “They’re all gone Noct!”

Noctis looked at them with wide eyes, an uneasy silence filling the room. Ignis was the first to break the silence. “We lost a lot of people that night, and we are all feeling the repercussions of our actions. It is not his fault for anything that happened that night. We all made a calculated decision and knew the risks involved. Noctis should not be to blame for it.”

“I wasn’t saying that I was blaming him,” Gladio snapped at Ignis. “But he’s a damned fool if he thinks going after Ardyn is a good idea.”

Prompto hadn’t heard Gladio snap at Ignis like that before. He had a feeling that Gladio was having a hard time adjusting, that he felt like he was a failure more than once that night, and that he had failed as Noct’s bodyguard. 

“They’re all gone,” Noctis whispered quietly. He looked at Prompto then at Gladio and Ignis. “Can you all just go? I need… I need time alone.”

Prompto was shocked and hurt by Noctis pushing him away. He wanted to reach out to him, to hold him close, but if Noctis wanted to be alone then trying to hold onto him would only have the opposite effect. Quietly, he stood up and nodded.

“Come on Ignis,” he said as he helped Ignis out of his chair and out of the room. “Let’s go for a walk.”

“You’re more of a fool than I thought,” Gladio said to Noctis just behind them. “Prompto has been by your side the entire time, waiting for you to wake up. And you’re going to push him away now? Get your head out of your ass.”

Prompto’s ears burned as they all walked out of the hospital, Gladio’s rage exuding from his body. The sunlight hit Prompto’s eyes, glistening off the water surrounding Altissia. Prompto hadn’t done anything to enjoy his time in Altissia so far. The only thing he had really seen there was the apartment he shared with Gladio and Ignis and the hospital. He couldn’t reasonably enjoy his time there when Noctis was suffering so much. 

“Come on Prompto,” Ignis said as he steered him towards a café overlooking the water. “You haven’t had an opportunity to enjoy Altissia yet.”

Prompto was amazed that Ignis seemed to know exactly where he was and where to go. Of course, he told himself. Ignis was the type to take any situation and make the best of it. He adapted surprisingly well to any scenario he was given. Prompto then immediately felt guilty that he hadn’t spent any time making sure Ignis was okay through this whole ordeal. 

They sat at a table at the café, and Ignis ordered two drinks containing both coffee and liquor. Prompto noticed that Gladio was glowering out at the water in silent rage, making the atmosphere heavier than the atmosphere of Altissia called for. 

“I’m sorry that I haven’t been there for you,” Prompto said to Ignis. “I’ve been so wrapped up in what’s going on with Noctis, I didn’t even consider what you and Gladio were going through.”

“We have all been dealing and coping in our own ways,” Ignis said. His tone was not dismissive, but rather it was warm and considerate. “Now Noctis is left to cope in his own way. He may be pushing us away now, but he will have to learn to cope with any physical limitations his body now has that we don’t have to.”

“And he still wants to fight Ardyn,” Gladio said angrily. “What is he thinking?”

“He’s thinking that he has to do something,” Prompto said quietly. Gladio looked at him. “Otherwise what’s the point of all that blood and death? He’s thinking that if Ardyn is still out there then there’s a chance he’ll come after us again and do something worse. He’s thinking that if we don’t stop him then no one will.”

Gladio was silent for a long while as Ignis and Prompto sipped their coffee. “Fine,” Gladio said finally. “But he’s an idiot anyway.”

“Never said he wasn’t,” Prompto pointed out.

“He owes you an apology for kicking you out of the room,” Gladio added.

“Never said he didn’t,” Prompto conceded.

It seemed to relieve the tension in the air. Either that or the liquor in the drink. Gladio seemed to take it as an opportunity for them to enjoy the Altissian atmosphere. He stood up and stretched then walked into the café. A moment later he came back with three shots of a brightly colored liquor.

“We’ve been moping too much,” Gladio declared as he set the shots down on the table and sat back down. “Tonight we’re getting hammered and just enjoying that we’re alive for once.”

Prompto wasn’t going to argue the fact. This was better than them yelling at each other, and Prompto was tired of being on edge all the time. He grabbed the shot and held it up.

“To our health,” Prompto said sarcastically.

“To our health,” Gladio and Ignis agreed. They all drank at the same time, the shot surprisingly sweet. Gladio called for the waitress to bring out another round.

Prompto took a deep breath as he looked at his friends and realized he was in for a long night. Most of the cafes in town sold some sort of liquor, and that wasn’t even including all of the bars that Altissia had. It made it a drunkards paradise, and a place a lot of sophisticates and bachelors alike frequented. Gladio was apparently taking advantage of the fact by taking Ignis and Prompto along to every place that sold alcohol, insisting that Prompto try the local specialty cocktails to make up for the time he spent waiting on Noctis in the hospital. Prompto had a feeling it was really to try and make up for the fact that Noctis was pushing them away, but he wasn’t going to push it and was just going to enjoy the time with his friends.

As the sun set and they found they were thoroughly inebriated, Prompto found himself laughing for the first time in a while. Ignis had lost his normal composure and was leaning against Prompto for support, both of them sitting on a bar stool. Gladio was standing behind them, one arm over Ignis, his previous anger long forgotten. He had just finished telling a raunchy joke that left Prompto blushing, but they were all laughing nevertheless.

Gladio ordered another round of shots, and just before they were about to chug it down, Prompto’s phone went off. He looked down, the words blurring, and realized that Noctis was calling him.   
“I don’t know if I should answer,” Prompto said, his words slurring. 

“Take it outside if you do,” Gladio said as he pointed his thumb towards the door. So he was still mad at Noctis for his reaction.

Prompto considered it a moment then answered the phone as he walked towards the bar entrance and outside. “Hello?” Prompto asked in his most sober voice possible. 

“Hey Prompto,” Noctis said. His voice sounded tired. “Where are you?”

“Out,” Prompto replied. The fewer the words the better. More words took energy and concentration to say. 

There was a sigh on the other end, and Prompto couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was enjoying an evening out while Noctis was stuck in the hospital. Would he always feel like this if Noctis never fully recovered?

“I’m glad you had time to get out,” Noctis replied diplomatically. “Actually, I was talking to one of the nurses here. She said you rarely even left the room the entire time.”

Prompto was quiet for a moment, swaying from the alcohol. He felt the tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. He didn’t want to cry anymore. “Yeah.”

“Will you come back to me?” Noctis asked quietly. Was he crying?

“I’m drunk,” Prompto said honestly. He didn’t know if Noctis was crying, but he knew he was. “I’ve waited so long for you to wake up, Noctis. I waited every day. I… We’ve suffered every day. You just kicked us out when you learned how much we lost. You kicked me out.”

Prompto rubbed his eyes, trying to stop the drunken tears, but they wouldn’t stop. “You don’t get it,” Prompto said through his tears. “You don’t get how much it hurt to wait for you to come back to me. Every day I would wait for you to wake up but you never did. Then when you did, you kicked us out. You kicked me out, Noct.”

There was a long moment of silence on the other end as Prompto cried, making him think that Noctis had hung up the phone. “I’m sorry, Prompto. I’m sorry I failed you. Please come back now. I don’t care if you’re drunk. I just want you here.”

Prompto nodded and wiped his eyes, even though Noctis couldn’t see him. “I’m coming back. Wait for me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Noctis said. “I’ll stay on the phone with you to make sure you don’t get lost.”

“I have to tell the guys where I’m going,” Prompto said as he went back into the bar to pay his tab and tell Gladio and Ignis he was going back to the hospital. He stumbled up to them and hesitated a moment when he noticed that Gladio was kissing Ignis deeply and intimately. It was a drunken kiss, but one of a need for intimacy, a question begging to be answered. A desire to know everything would be alright.

“I’ll just text them,” Prompto said as he went back outside and started heading towards the hospital. “Are you okay Noct?”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied as Prompto stumbled past strangers on the street. They looked at him as if he should be laying down instead of walking. They were probably right. “It’s a lot to take in. Fuck. I didn’t expect all of this to happen.”

“No one did,” Prompto breathed. The trip back to the hospital was faster than he realized. He wondered if it was because of how Altissia was set up, but then realized it was likely because Gladio didn’t want to pull them too far away from the hospital in the event Noctis needed them. Gladio always thought ahead like that.

“Ardyn was planning this from the get go,” Noctis added as Prompto walked into the hospital lobby. The security guard looked at him as he gave him a wave. Prompto was a regular at the hospital now.

“How’s he holding up?” the guard asked him. Prompto had spoken to him a few times about Noctis’s condition, and he always made a point to ask Prompto how he was doing any time Gladio or Ignis had forced him to go back to the apartment to get some rest there instead. The guard had been the first to cheer for him when Prompto had told Noctis had finally come out of it.

“One day at a time,” Prompto said. He felt his cheeks flush when he realized he was slurring his speech still. “For us both, I guess.”

“You take care of yourself too, Prompto,” the guard said kindly as Prompto gave him another wave and headed up to Noct’s room.

“Who was that?” Noctis asked as Prompto took the elevator up. He felt more sober than he was before, but he was still pretty drunk. It was not a good look for a hospital. 

“The security guard.” Prompto reached the ICU and got off the elevator, heading towards Noct’s room. They were waiting on word that Noctis was well enough to leave intensive care, but it would be a long time before he could even walk again, let alone get transferred. It was likely that Noctis would end up in the Altissian physical rehabilitation facility.

“You know the guard?” Noctis asked as Prompto turned the corner and saw Noct’s room. He hung up the phone and looked at Noctis, his eyes red from crying and drinking. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said to Noctis as he walked into the room. “He’s cheering for you, by the way. We all are.”

“Hi Prompto,” Noctis nearly whispered. “Will you join me here?”

Prompto sat down on at the foot of Noctis’s bed, staring at his boyfriend. Noctis looked tired, the energy from just trying to physically recover from being shot overwhelming him each and every day. He was still in his hospital robe, his black hair hadn’t been styled in a long time, and he looked pale. Noctis very slowly reached out a hand towards Prompto, utilizing what energy he had to reach out for his lover.

Instinctually, Prompto reached out for him halfway and took Noctis’s hand in his. It was still cool to the touch, a familiar feeling that made Prompto feel safe and at ease no matter what was going on in the world. It was enough to make Prompto forget any hurt or anger. Noctis was here, and that was something that he didn’t have a few days ago.

“Your ring,” Noctis said, his eyes wide. 

Prompto looked down at his hand and smiled sheepishly. He had been so excited that Noctis was alive and recovering that he had forgotten about the ring. He wore it every day so it had become a natural part of his hand now. 

“Oh yeah,” Prompto said with a blush. “Gladio gave it to me after he found it. I guess I was supposed to receive it in better circumstances.” He got up quickly and grabbed the ring he had gotten Noctis from his bag and sat back down. “I guess we had the same thought.”

Prompto opened the box and held up the ring for Noctis. He looked at Prompto in shock, his hand trembling as he took the ring out of the box. 

“Oh I guess I should help you with this.” Prompto grabbed the ring and waited for Noctis to hold his hand out. The swelling in his hands and feet had gone down considerably, but Prompto still worried that the ring wouldn’t fit. Luckily, he was able to get it on Noctis’s ring finger.

“Not exactly how I pictured us getting engaged,” Noctis said after Prompto had gotten the ring on. He was blushing, a rare sight for Prompto any time. 

“Yeah I guess we really got engaged when I put this ring on,” Prompto said as he held his hand up to flash Noctis his ring. “Leave it to us to get engaged at the worst time.”

“I’ll get better,” Noctis declared as he slowly made a fist, the silver ring Prompto picked out for him gleaming in the sterile hospital light. “When I do, let’s get married.”

“First we have to stop Ardyn,” Prompto decided. He looked at Noctis. “I might be drunk, but I know we have to stop Ardyn. I don’t think either of us can be happy until we do. We won’t be able to return to Insomnia before we do.”

“So let’s do that,” Noctis agreed. “We’ll all heal and then we’ll take him down.”

Prompto stood up and walked up to Noctis. He pressed his lips against his forehead. “I love you. So you better heal so we can get married.”

“I love you too. I won’t let you down. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted Noctis and Prompto to get engaged in the very least. Also, I don't know if this is just my personal experience, but when my dad came out of his coma he didn't really seem to get just how torturous it was to not know if he would ever wake up, and I hoped to capture some of that in this since Prompto waited 6 freaking months.


	30. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is devised to stop Ardyn

It took several years for Noctis to get back to a healthy place with a level of fitness that Gladio was satisfied with. Gladio had trained Noctis every day before the coma, so it was only fitting that he would train him after. Initially Gladio refused to even take part if it meant Noctis eventually facing off against Ardyn, but when he saw Prompto and Noctis trying to train themselves he was too frustrated by their inherent ineptitude that he had to intervene. Ignis took the opportunity to train as well, learning how to fight now that his eyesight was nearly gone now.

For the first year they waited for things to settle down with the gang activity. Cor came to visit and report back to Noctis frequently, and Prompto took the time to check in with Cor regarding the loss of Nyx. It was difficult and awkward at first since Cor was such a reserved man, but eventually he opened up once Prompto opened up about how close Nyx was to him. Cor was certainly struggling, mostly with the guilt of not being able to fulfill a promise to be with Nyx and out of gang life. Prompto found that he didn’t really have any words to help with the guilt, but Cor always seemed to feel a little better after talking about it.

Cor had devoted himself to finding members of the Kings who had managed to escape. They were few and far between, but they had all rallied when they heard that Noctis was still alive and recovering in Altissia. Ravus had miraculously joined them as well and had taken his previous gang affiliation as an opportunity to provide all the secrets he knew about the Emperors. As suspected, Ardyn Izunia was the one truly in control of the gang, which meant that he was easily the most protected and most dangerous gang member. Ravus had not known about his enhancements, but now it was out in the open it was something they all had to consider when training.

It was clear that Ardyn had to be taken down if they wanted to maintain any semblance of peace. Noctis wasn’t really looking forward to the idea of taking over the Kings as his father had wanted, but everyone was looking to him now. Ignis had finally told the group that he had been forced into retirement, not only due to his eye injury, but also due to the fact that the raid had been considered an abject failure. It was decided that a disability retirement was a better option since he had an otherwise flawless record. Prompto knew Ignis was taking it hard but had been surprised when Ignis had told Noctis he was on his side. It was no surprise that Ignis wanted to take down Ardyn, but Prompto never thought he would forgo his belief in the law to join Noctis.

All of these changes happened very rapidly. What went so much slower was the recovery process. After a year at a physical rehabilitation facility, which meant a year of frustration and anger from Noctis, and a year of apologies to Prompto and the others, he was ready to go home. Only they no longer had a home to go to. Insomnia was a dangerous place for them now that Ardyn had taken control there. Word that Ardyn had taken residence at the former Caelum estate, which had only enraged Noctis. Prompto had to remind him that they were lucky that they were able to make it out, and Gladio had been able to get some of their belongings. 

After Noctis had been released from the rehab facility, Gladio had told them that they would be going to a new place that was relatively quiet and would keep them safe. Prompto had nearly fainted when he told him they would be moving to a large cabin at the Wiz Chocobo Post where they could train and also build strength by helping out on the farm. Gladio had arranged it with the owner of the farm that also happened to be on good terms with the Kings. When Prompto had started cheering excitedly about it, Noctis had laughed for the first time in a long time. It filled Prompto’s heart to know that he could actually still laugh like that.

So they had all moved to the farm and worked hard. Noctis couldn’t do much at first, so Prompto took up the extra slack while Gladio worked on making Noctis stronger. Once he was strong enough to help out on the farm, Prompto, Ignis, and Noctis all trained with Gladio before work. It left them all exhausted each and every day, and Noctis was extremely irritable at having to get up early in the morning. After over six months of this routine, Ignis finally convinced Gladio to give them each a day off. Ignis and Gladio used their day at the same time to go on a date, and Prompto and Noctis did the same with each other.

Prompto and Noctis took these moments to dream of a future together, one where they weren’t in fear of being hunted or having to take down an enemy. From time to time Noctis and Prompto would discuss their eventual wedding, how they would have to make it the best celebration they could, and who would be invited. As time continued to pass, and the need to train and become stronger became almost an act of desperation, the talks of planning a wedding became less and less. Eventually Noctis and Prompto decided that eloping would be the likely outcome once they made it to the end. Gladio, Ignis, and Cor would be invited. Maybe even Ravus since he seemed to be more humble now that Luna had been lost. But it wouldn’t be the grand celebration they had originally planned. 

Cor, Ravus, and other members of the Kings would come in from time to time and discuss strategy. At first the Kings only wanted to discuss it with Noctis, but Noctis insisted that his close knit group of friends and his fiancé be present at all times. It gave Prompto an insight into the gangster world that he hadn’t yet experienced. Now it was entirely necessary. He learned a lot in a short span of time about how the gang operated, what sort of covert assignments they were sent on, and how Noctis frequently sent out the skeletal crew out to dismantle the Emperors operations. They had been wildly successful, spreading rumors that the Kings were on the rise again, but with Ardyn still around it was unlikely they would move past those rumors. Ardyn had been amassing an army of clones, strong-arming governments, and making Lucis a particularly fearful place for citizens and gang members to live in.

Life continued like this for three years until one day Gladio finally admitted that Noctis was ready and that Prompto’s bionic arms were stronger than even Gladio’s bulging biceps. That’s when talks of taking down Ardyn began. It wasn’t a pleasant topic to discuss, but it brought Cor and Ravus back to the farm for a longer stay. They were the ones with the intel, and it would be up to their intel that would determine how Noctis and the others were going to face this. The first night Noctis paced in the cabin room they had designated as the office, with Prompto fidgeting in a chair at the large table they had set out for meetings just like this. Cor and Ravus sat at the table, a symbol of stoic strength, and Gladio and Ignis sat next to Prompto. Gladio looked mad, and Ignis looked contemplative. Prompto was only then made extremely aware of the fact that Noctis looked strong and healthy, a picture he had once thought would be an impossibility. 

At this point, Noctis had resumed wearing his all black suits during meetings, but he had added gold filigree to distinguish himself from his father. Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis had been gifted an outfit of similar fashion to play to each other their strengths as fighters to denote that they were Noctis’s inner circle and most trusted advisors. Noctis had trimmed up the facial hair he had grown when he was in a coma, giving him a strong look with his well groomed face and hair. His eyes had grown sterner through time, the weight of taking over as the head of the Kings and the hard work put into the farm giving his eyes an electric and intimidating look.

Prompto had changed as well. He had grown facial hair on his chin that he kept well groomed and had defiantly shaved the sides of his head when Gladio had made a joke about how his hair was too floofy to be compatible with combat. Since then he had become much stronger, he had only grown into his attractiveness as time went on, making Prompto blush. The sex had been particularly memorable that night.

“What do we know?” Noctis asked to no one in particular as he stared out the cabin window, his back turned to the team.

“Ardyn has still taken up residence in your former estate,” Cor was the first to respond. He looked as stern and the same as ever, his eyes hardened through years of hard work and grief. Prompto noticed that he kept Nyx’s dog tags from his time on the police force around his neck at all times. “It is surrounded and carefully guarded by multiple guards at each entrance and each room in the estate.”

“It will take a team of people just to get to Ardyn,” Ravus added. He still wore the traditional white of his family, his white hair only more highlighted by his white suit with black filigree. He had grown a mustache and goatee in the past few years and was still incredibly attractive to the point that it made Prompto feel inferior every time he was near him. 

“Too large of a team and we won’t even get close,” Gladio pointed out.

“But too small and we will all perish,” Ignis added. 

“A team of six should do it,” Cor pointed out. They were all silent for a moment. It would take each of them to take down Ardyn. “I can assemble a team from the Kings.”

“No,” Prompto said. “I will be there. I think it’s safe to say Gladio and Ignis will want to be there too.”

“He’s right,” Ignis added. “I would regret it if someone else went in my place.”

Gladio nodded in his agreement then Ravus spoke up. “I am going too,” Ravus insisted. “Many lost people they cared about that night. But I cannot ignore what they did to my Luna.”

“Then it’s settled,” Cor said simply. “We should all be there for it.” Prompto didn’t need to hear Cor say it to know that Cor would want to be there to avenge Nyx.

Noctis was quiet as they all deliberated, and Prompto couldn’t help but feel he had turned into a leader almost overnight. His fiancé had certainly changed so much in the past few years. They all had. As he stared at his fiancé, he had a nervous feeling of foreboding settle over him. 

“I will need to face Ardyn alone,” Noctis said quietly after a long moment of silence. They all stopped and stared at him as he turned to face them. “He took our territory away from my family. If someone else defeats him then they will have a claim to the Kings.”

“Then let me face him with you,” Prompto offered, his heart hammering in his chest. It was a terrible idea to let Noctis face him alone. They may be strong and well trained, but who knows what sort of additional enhancements Ardyn had gone through? “We’re going to be married after all this already anyway.”

“No,” Noctis declared. He looked at Prompto with an almost pained expression. Prompto had a feeling that if they had been alone the conversation would be far more intimate. “I won’t let Ardyn hurt you. Any of you.”

“Very well,” Ignis said before Prompto could protest again. This wasn’t an argument between lovers, Prompto knew. Anytime he was in this particular room, Noctis was the leader of the Kings. All other roles were secondary. It didn’t make it any easier on Prompto when he wanted to protest all sorts of terrible ideas Noctis got in his head. It especially didn’t make it any easier knowing that Noctis would have easily walked away from this if he had a choice. But that was a future that was closed to them now. 

“If we’re all really going to be up for this suicidal mission,” Gladio interrupted the silence that was thick with tension. “We need to actually have some sort of strategy.”

The group converged on working towards a strategy as Noctis took a seat at the head of the table, just next to Prompto. Prompto found himself nervously twitching the entire time, the memory of them plotting how to get Noctis back from a wedding years previous lingering in his mind. It had all started this way before so many lives had been lost and changed forever. Now they were doing the same thing, except this time Luna and Nyx were not there to see it.

Prompto buried his head into thinking about how they could possibly stop Ardyn, his eyes focused on the maps that Ignis had laid out of the estate and Insomnia. He wasn’t a strategist like Ignis, nor a warrior like Gladio or Cor. He wasn’t even a sophisticate like Ravus. The only reason he was there was because their leader, Noctis, was his fiancé. He had left all uncertainty about who he was behind him when he had cut his hair and started this long training process to be better, stronger. However, moments like these were a reminder of how he had once had a normal life, and it would likely have remained that way, if he had not met Noctis in the first place that fateful night. It was weird to think that, once enemies, Ravus and Noctis were at the same table, working towards the same goal. So much had changed, but Prompto realized that if he had the choice to go back and never meet Noctis he would still want to have the man in his life.

“Let’s take a break,” Noctis said after several hours. The moon had risen outside, indicating that it was well into the night. Everyone had tired eyes by that point, and Prompto had already failed at stifling several yawns.

“I will make some coffee,” Ignis suggested as he stood up.

“And I will grab the liquor to put in it,” Gladio added. He followed Ignis into the other room. 

Prompto rubbed his eyes and looked at Cor and Ravus. They both had the same serious face, as if the interruption would distract them from their goal. For a moment, Prompto could have sworn that he saw Nyx standing behind Cor, his hands on his shoulders, a sad smile on his face. He rubbed his eyes again and the image vanished. Cor looked over to him as he rubbed his shoulder, as if he felt some tension or pressure there that hadn’t been there before.

“You alright?” Prompto asked, using it as an excuse for staring. 

“Just stiff,” Cor replied. “I think it’s wise for us all to train before and rest before we even consider embarking on this mission.”

“Good idea,” Prompto said as he stood up and stretched. 

“Prompto,” Noctis said at the door to the room. “A moment.” He was still in leader mode, Prompto realized as he followed the man out of the room and down the hall. He was always so surprised that the cabin was larger than it had any reason to be. It was likely because of the connection to the Kings and the visits Regis would make to the chocobo farm, Prompto realized. How he hadn’t thought of that since they first moved in there, he didn’t know. He was often airheaded like that.

“What’s going on?” Prompto asked as Noctis led him into their room. Prompto had first been glad that space was limited because that meant sharing a room with them. It was obvious that they would sleep together, after all. It wasn’t as if they had just gotten together when they moved there. 

“I really would prefer if you didn’t go on this mission,” Noctis said after he closed the door. Prompto looked at him in shock. “It’s going to be dangerous, and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I could say the same about you,” Prompto said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “You might be the leader of the Kings, but that doesn’t mean you should lead this mission. If anything, you should be the one to stay here.”

Noctis let out a sigh. “You’re not going to give on this one, are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Prompto unfolded his arms as Noctis walked over to him and placed his hands on Prompto’s hips. A flush of desire went through him, something that certainly hadn’t changed in all these years. “Just like you won’t. Besides, it’s what we’ve been training for all this time.”

“I know,” Noctis admitted. His face was only inches from Prompto’s, his eyes flashing a stormy blue. “I just wouldn’t forgive myself if you got hurt. Or worse.”

“Same here,” Prompto breathed, his heart racing. How could this man always fluster him so readily? “But if we don’t do something, then Ardyn will always be a threat. And I’m ready to be married, dammit.”

Noctis laughed then pressed his lips against Prompto’s, sending a shiver down his spine. Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis’s neck and pulled him closer, their bodies pressed into each other. Prompto felt a familiar strain against his pants as Noctis continued to kiss him, their hips grinding into each other. 

“I’m ready to be married too,” Noctis finally agreed with a yearning sigh. “We should probably get back before they wonder what’s taking so long.”

“Like they won’t know anyway,” Prompto muttered, making Noctis laugh again.

“You’re right,” Noctis agreed as he tugged at Prompto’s belt. “What good is being a king if they don’t wait for me.”

Prompto let out an exasperated sigh that turned to desire as Noctis kissed his neck, his facial hair tickling Prompto. Noctis hurriedly unzipped his own pants and then Prompto’s, making Prompto’s heart race as Noctis grabbed his throbbing cock. They were both hard, and they were both ready. It wasn’t the first time they had a quickie after all.

Noctis walked over to the nightstand in their room and grabbed the lube as Prompto turned around and braced himself against the wall. They both had thrown their pants to the side, abandoning all care for the moment. He felt Noct’s fingers, wet with the lube, trace across his ass for a moment, making him groan in begging desire. Noctis worked his fingers into him, making Prompto shudder and moan in pleasure, then moved his fingers in and out to loosen him up. A moment later, Noct took his fingers out and pressed his hard cock against Prompto’s ass.

“Prompto,” Noctis moaned his name as he entered Prompto. It had certainly been a few weeks since they had sex, since they were so busy helping out on the farm and training. Each time they found time to have sex, it sent Prompto into a spiral of ecstasy and pleasure. 

“Ngh, Noct,” Prompto breathed as Noctis moved his hips back and forth. They didn’t have time for much, Prompto knew, and he could sense the urgency coming from Noctis’s movements. If anything, it made Noct’s movements all the more pleasurable, and Prompto found his hips moving of their own accord.

“Shit Prompto,” Noctis said after a moment. “If you keep doing that I’m going to come too quickly.”

“Well we don’t have time for much,” Prompto pointed out. He twisted his upper body to look at Noct. Noct met him the rest of the way, his lips pressed against his. A moment later, Noctis braced his hands on Prompto’s waist and pumped in and out of him, all reckless abandon and desire. Prompto and Noctis both moaned as Noct moved with a wild frenzy wholly unbecoming the leader of any gang. It was only for Prompto to see this reckless side of him, and Prompto would hoard it as if it were gold. Prompto came first as the waves of pleasure overtook him, and a moment later Noctis came. They were both panting, still for a moment as they tried to gather their thoughts.

A moment later, the leader returned as they both cleaned themselves up and redressed. Noctis was back to the picture perfect stoic leader that he had to be, but Prompto was still flushed red from the exertion and the pleasure he had felt. They would all know what they had done, but at this point if it was a problem they would have to get over it. The men were engaged, after all.

“Ready?” Noctis asked him as he walked to the door.

Prompto nodded and they walked back to the meeting room. There wasn’t a trace of any guilt or pleasure on Noct’s face, but Prompto couldn’t help but simultaneously be pleased and ashamed as he realized the rest of the men were already waiting for them. Let them wait, he thought as he took his seat next to Noctis. They would have to wait for Noctis anyway.

So they spent the rest of the night planning their assault on Ardyn, each person sipping their coffee made by Ignis and spiked by Gladio until the early hours of the morning.


	31. Interlude: Ignis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis and Gladio talk.

It was the night before they were going to be in Insomnia, the night before they would take down Ardyn once and for all. It seemed like long ago that they had planned for tomorrow to come, but it had only been a few weeks. Now, they were all sitting outside their respective tents, opting for a low-key campground as the best way to pass by unnoticed as they traversed back to Insomnia. Right now they were in the middle of the desert about a half hour outside the city, their campground placed strategically in between several large boulders. It made having a fire possible, and their conversations were only drifting a short distance away. Regardless, the Emperors wouldn’t easily be in a location such as this.

That’s not what filled Ignis with unease. He was sitting next to Gladio in their foldout chairs, Prompto was sitting on the ground next to Noctis and throwing twigs into the fire, and Noctis sat in another chair next to them. Ravus and Cor had already called it a night, both fast asleep in their tents. It was just the four of them, each thinking of the day ahead of them.

No, what filled Ignis with unease was the way in which Noctis was looking at each and every one of them. He was telling them all how he was glad that they had been there with him, how it was them who would be there at the end of it all. It sounded like a suicide letter that was meant to be read after the fact, not before. And while they all knew that this mission was truly dangerous, it scared Ignis to acknowledge that Noctis didn’t think they would all make it out alive.

“What I’m trying to say is,” Noctis said as he looked from Prompto to Ignis to Gladio then back to Prompto. Ignis was filled with shock and dread as he saw a tear trickle down Noct’s face. “You’re the best.”  
They were all silent for a long while as they felt the weight of Noct’s words drift over them. Prompto was holding Noct’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Finally, Gladio stood up and stretched. 

“Long day tomorrow,” Gladio said. He looked down at Noctis and clapped him on the back. “We’re all here for you. There’s no place we would rather be.”

At that Gladio walked away and into his and Ignis’s tent. Ignis took this as his cue and stood up. He put a hand on Noct’s shoulder. A pang of heartache drifted through him as he saw the pain, fear, and desperation in Noct’s eyes.

“We are here until the very end,” Ignis barely managed. He titled his head over to Prompto, even though the world was in darkness for him. Certain traits were hard to stop since he had lived most of his life as someone who could see. But he had worked hard to hone his other senses and was more than capable as a skilled fighter and strategist. At this moment, even though he couldn’t see, he found it likely that Prompto was crying. With a stifled sigh, he walked into the tent and left the lovers alone for the night.

“Shit,” Gladio said as he took off his shirt and pants and lay down on the hard ground that no sleeping bags could protect against. “Why did he have to go and get all nostalgic like that?”

“We certainly have come a long way,” Ignis pointed out as he undressed and folded his clothes and then Gladio’s.

They had lived together for such a long time that Ignis didn’t even bother to try and get Gladio to fold his clothes on trips like these. He laid down next to Gladio, who immediately took Ignis into his large arms. Ignis rested his head on Gladio’s chest, the comfort of his touch settling his troubled heart for the moment. The worst part about not being able to see, Ignis had found, was that he could no longer look at Gladio the way he wanted to. He missed Gladio’s ember eyes, his longing looks of desire, and the knowing look of anticipation. He had to rely entirely on his memory of how the man looked and his sense of hearing, touch, even taste. It had certainly caused times in Ignis’s life that were filled with depression, but Gladio had always helped him through it.

“It makes sense that Noctis is worried,” Ignis continued. “He was gravely injured, Prompto had his arms ripped off his body, and many lost their lives.”

“I know,” Gladio said. He shifted his body and wrapped his arms around Ignis. “But the way he’s talking, it’s like he expects to die.”

“I think he does,” Ignis replied quietly. They were both silent for a moment. “I hope, for his and Prompto’s sake, that he’s wrong.”

“Don’t you plan on dying,” Gladio said as he gently placed his fingers under Ignis’s chin and pulled Ignis’s face towards his. Gladio kissed him, desperate and enticing. Ignis traced his tongue over Gladio’s lips as he was pulled deeper into the kiss.

“I don’t plan on going anywhere,” Ignis finally said as he pulled away from the kiss. “I expect the same from you.”

“Always.” Gladio ran his hand through Ignis’s hair before he pulled him into another kiss. He was gentler this time, as if he needed reassurance that the day after tomorrow would come.

They spent the rest of the night embracing each other, holding out the hope that a new dawn would come, and with it the happiness of the future.


	32. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis confronts Ardyn

Prompto’s heart was beating wildly as they crept along the hidden path he had attempted to take years ago to sneak into the estate. This time it was all of them together, no one left behind or left out. The night before Prompto had been reduced to tears by Noct’s words, a clear indication that his fiancé didn’t think that he was going to make it out of this. If Prompto could do anything to keep that fate from occurring he would. They had held each other tightly afterwards, their tears turning to desperate kisses, until both of them were too exhausted and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.  
“You all ready?” Noctis whispered as they stood beneath a weeping willow tree, the cherry blossoms in bloom.

He looked at each of them, but his eyes lingered on Prompto. Prompto reached out to Noctis in that moment and kissed him, not caring if Noctis was supposed to be a leader or a king of a gang or anything other than his lover. Noctis seemed to feel the same, their lips connecting for longer than what was likely comfortable for the others, but no one said anything until they pulled away from each other.

“Let’s go,” Noctis said as he opened the small secret entryway into the estate from the wall.

Prompto made to go after him, but Ravus grabbed his hand and kept him behind. Cor looked at them, then nodded and went ahead.

“What’s going on?” Prompto asked in panic.

“I just needed to talk to you for a second,” Ravus said quietly.

Prompto shifted uncomfortably. It wasn’t the first time he and Ravus had been alone together since everything had happened and Luna had died, but the way Ravus was looking at him made him nervous. Every so often when Ravus visited the chocobo farm for Kings related business, Prompto would check in on him just as he had with Cor. It was awkward at first, beings how Ravus had kidnapped him, but after a while Prompto and Ravus cultivated an odd sort of friendship.

“I’m sorry for everything,” Ravus admitted after a moment. It still shocked Prompto whenever he had these moments of humility. “And I just wanted to thank you for being there for me over the years. Now I know you have Noctis, but I just had to tell you that I’ve had this crush on you for a while now. I know it’s not going to lead anywhere, and I won’t try and take you away from Noctis, but I had to tell you in case something happened today.”

Prompto stared at him, dumbfounded, until he realized they didn’t have time for this. If the others got caught waiting or went on ahead it would be bad for all of them. “Thank you,” Prompto said diplomatically. He smiled at him warmly. “I appreciate you being able to tell me that. And I forgive you for everything. You’ve really come a long way, you know. Now let’s get going.”

Ravus nodded as Prompto turned back around and slipped through the door in the wall, Ravus following him. The others had only waited a moment for them, but Noctis looked back at him with a puzzled expression. Prompto shrugged, which gave Noctis the go ahead to ignore whatever had happened and press on.

It wasn’t long until they ran into the Emperors and the bloodshed started. Prompto, Ignis, and Gladio stayed close to Noctis as they had planned, guarding and protecting him. Ravus and Cor split off, each taking their own paths to bring down the gang members, their guns firing in the near distance. Prompto was an even better marksman than before, gang members falling before they could even aim and fire. His cybernetic eyes and arms made his reaction time far better than it ever could have been, and he had honed his ability over the years as they had trained for this moment. 

Still, his heart was beating too quickly as they entered room after room, taking cover when the gunfire started to overwhelm them. They had managed to make it through to the end of the estate, the last room they needed to clear the large office that Ardyn had reportedly taken up as his own. With a knowing look, they opened the door and were met with a flurry of gunfire.

They all managed to dodge their way into the room, their guns going off until it was time to reload. At some point, Noctis stood up to take better aim at the few gang members left. Ardyn was nowhere in sight.

Even though the suits they wore were lined with bulletproof material, it still hurt when they got shot. Prompto yelled for Noctis as he saw Noctis get shot in the chest by a rather large gang member. Noctis stumbled forward, and the group of allies all converged on him. Ignis and Gladio pulled him down as Prompto cleared the way, his gun taking down the gang members one at a time. They hid behind an overturned desk just in time as an explosion went off. 

Prompto held Noctis close to him, Ignis on Noct’s other side, as Gladio wrapped his large arms around them. Heat from the flames exploded around them as they gripped each other tightly, fear burning brighter than the fire. They stayed like that for a long time until Prompto dared open his eyes. He looked at Ignis and Gladio then to Noctis, who was still breathing and had been protected by his suit.

“Come on,” Gladio called to them. “We have to get out of here before the building burns!”

He didn’t wait for a response. Rather, he pulled Noctis along with him and Prompto immediately followed, stumbling forward in his fear and clumsiness, Ignis right behind them all. They ran with little regard for what was ahead of them, their bullets flying as the few remaining gang members tried to stop them. 

“What about Cor and Ravus?” Prompto asked as they ran towards the entrance of the estate.

“They’re smart,” Gladio called as he ran ahead of them. “They’ll figure it out!”

It didn’t take long for them to make it through the winding estate and outside. Prompto couldn’t help but worry as he watched the estate go up in flames, but a moment later he sighed in relief as Cor and Ravus barely made it out and caught up with them.

“Ardyn isn’t there,” Cor merely said as the estate burned behind them. There were no other members of the Emperors in sight. 

“There’s only one other place he could be waiting then,” Noctis said.

“The tea house,” Prompto realized as Noctis nodded.

“How do you know he’s waiting?” Ravus asked as they all nevertheless made their way to the tea house. 

“If what intel we have on Ardyn is true, then he will be one who cannot resist a confrontation such as this,” Ignis said. “The tea house is close by so he will be waiting for us to come to him or to celebrate our demise. Either way, he will wait.”

Ignis was right. Ardyn couldn’t refuse a confrontation or a rematch, especially since he was too arrogant to believe that he could possibly lose. He was also right that the tea house was relatively close by. They only had to walk a short distance before they were outside the house, the calm and quiet of it creating a sense of unease. Prompto had forgotten just how close everything was in the city, especially since they had lived in the country for such a long time. 

“This is it,” Noctis said as he turned to the group. He looked at them all then his eyes rest on Prompto. “This is where I go it alone.”

“You don’t have to,” Prompto insisted. “We’re with you in this.”

“I know,” Noctis said. He pulled a photo out of his suit jacket and flashed it to them. It was a photo of him and Prompto, with Ignis and Gladio smiling in the background, an image of the happier days they had before things had changed so drastically. “You’re always with me wherever I go.”

“Be safe,” Gladio said as he clapped him on the back then pulled him into a hug. They all took turns giving Noctis a hug, even Ravus, and Prompto could have sworn he heard Cor call Noct his son.   
Prompto felt a strong instinct within him telling him to reach out and hold Noctis, to just turn and run away, to never let him out of his sight again. But that wouldn’t solve anything, and Noctis would find himself back here in the end. So instead, he held Noctis in his arms tightly until he couldn’t delay the inevitable anymore.

“Come back to me,” Prompto whispered to Noctis, tears welling in his eyes. “Please, Noctis.”

Noctis kissed him on the forehead then kissed his lips gently, as if saying goodbye. Prompto felt his heart breaking in that moment and felt that this would be the last moment they had together. He clutched Noctis’s hand in both of his, his eyes pleading with Noctis as he held Prompto’s face in his free hand.

“I love you Prompto,” Noctis said gently, a goodbye.

“I love you too, Noctis,” Prompto breathed back. Noctis kissed him once more then pulled away as he turned around. Prompto tried to hold onto him, but Gladio and Ignis held him back.

Tears streamed down Prompto’s eyes, his heart shattering, as they all stared at Noctis as he walked into the tea house and towards his destiny.

***

Noctis stared up at Ardyn, his bloody hand clutching his gun, as he lay on the floor in a pool of his own blood. His vision was blurring, his mouth bloody from coughing up the blood in his lungs. It was hard to breathe, he noticed, but the pain wasn’t so bad anymore. He thought he heard someone calling him from just beyond the door. It wasn’t Prompto. This was a woman’s voice, asking him if it was time. Just a little more, he thought. There’s unfinished business.

“Do you want to know why I decided to bring down your family?” Ardyn asked as he paced above him. He smirked as Noctis coughed and more blood stained his lips. “Why I wanted to see your family destroyed?” He paused dramatically before he continued. “It’s quite simple really. I was next in line to take over the Kings, but Regis was given the honor instead. It was our father, yes our father, that decided I was too unstable to handle that much power.” Ardyn let out a bitter laugh. “Maybe he was right. But now I have effectively ended the Caelum line that Regis produced once and for all. I have destroyed all that he has created. And I will rule as leader of the Emperors for the rest of my life. What do you think about that, you ungrateful brat?”

Noctis looked at Ardyn, his eyes flashing angrily, as he lifted his gun and fired, a moment of clarity sweeping over him. The bullet struck Ardyn in the head, and this time it worked. Ardyn swayed for a moment then fell to the ground face first, his lifeforce already gone.

“You talk to much,” Noctis wheezed as the gun in his hands fell to the ground.

He heard screaming this time, and this time it sounded like Prompto’s. He wanted to tell Prompto he would get better like before, that they would be able to get married like they had wanted, and that they would live a long and happy life together. But that wasn’t the case, he knew. His wounds were too deep and too many. There was no getting out of it this time.

Anger at this fact spread through him then pain and heartbreak. He loved Prompto so much, so much more than he knew he deserved to love another person, and that made him struggle against death’s grasp. Prompto deserved more than a life of mourning over him. He deserved the happiness that Noctis had promised him, a happiness that would never come. They had fought so hard and for so many years that it ending here like this wasn’t fair to either of them, much less Prompto. 

But he felt himself slipping as he saw the image of Lunafreya walking over to him, her eyes and smile as sad as he remembered. She was surrounded by a blue glow, making her look like the center of an ethereal flower. Still dressed in white as usual, her gown was flowing behind her as if she were carried by the wind itself.

“It’s okay to let go,” Lunafreya said to him as she held out her hand. 

“I can’t leave him,” Noctis replied as he stared at her. It was getting harder to speak. Taking her hand was an enticing thought. He would be able to rest then. But what good was rest if Prompto wasn’t with him?

“You can wait for him instead,” Lunafreya offered. “One day it will be his turn, and you will come for him as I came for you. Until then, we will all wait for our eternal rest.” That’s when Noctis noticed Nyx standing behind her, his face sad and beautiful. 

“He will have a hard time with this,” Noctis tried to argue. There was no going back at this point, he knew, but he had to try. He had discussed just last night that he would likely die in this mission, but now that it was really happening he didn’t want to go. 

“He will hold onto his love for you until it is time for you to bring him home,” Lunafreya stated. “Come now, Noctis. You are tired. It is time to rest in wait.”

“I’m sorry Prompto,” Noctis finally conceded as he held out his hand to Luna. She pulled him upright, and he found that he could easily get up. He turned around and saw his lifeless body just as the door to the room slid open and Prompto ran over to him, Gladio and Ignis just behind him.

Noctis wished he could reached out to Prompto, to hold him close and tell him he was there and that everything would be alright. But Prompto couldn’t see him because everything had gone wrong. Prompto was clutching onto Noct’s body as he screamed out in agony and pain at the sight. 

“This isn’t fair,” Noctis said as Luna held his hand.

“It’s not,” Nyx was the one to respond. “But we can only wait for them and hope they live long happy lives without us.”

“Come now,” Luna said as she pulled Noctis towards the blue light. “We don’t need to stick around and watch this. It will only make it harder on them.”

Noctis looked behind him at Prompto, wanting nothing more than to call out for him, as he was led away from the man he loved so desperately and into eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY


	33. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto copes with life without Noctis.

Prompto’s bones and joints protested with every step as he shuffled on the farm. The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, washing his small chocobo farm in gold. A few chocobos crooned in the distance as his farmhands tended to them for the evening. He had been unable to help on the farm for some time now in his old age, but he still owned it and oversaw all the goings on. The small farm had done fairly well with chocobo races and as a family friendly place for them to visit on the outskirts of Insomnia. It was a quaint little getaway that city dwellers loved to visit for a slice of country life.  
“Everything alright?” a man in his forties asked Prompto as he shuffled past. The man bore a striking resemblance to his father, Ignis, who had passed only a few years ago.

Ignis and Gladio had married and opened a self-defense training center just next to Prompto’s farm, giving them the chance to live the rest of their lives in close proximity. After the fall of the Emperors and the Kings, the government had cracked down on gang activity finally, and gave them the opportunity to get away.

Ignis and Gladio had eventually had a son and a daughter, both through surrogacy. They had grown strong and kind, their son, Valerio, the spitting image of Ignis, and their daughter, Adira, looking like Gladio. Adira had certainly taken after Gladio, who had passed shortly after Ignis, and took over teaching self-defense at the training center, while Valerio had fallen in love with the chocobo farm. Prompto had decided in his will that when he passed, the farm and its assets would go to Valerio, who he trusted to take care of the farm as he had been doing all along.

“Just an old man shuffling along,” Prompto called back to him with a wrinkled smile. “How are your children?”

“As precocious as ever,” Valerio said. Valerio had ended up marrying and having two children, while Adira had ended up marrying a rather fantastic woman named Aranea. “Iris is more like Adira than I care to admit, and little Noctis won’t ever wake up early.”

Prompto chuckled at that, distant memories of his Noctis refusing to get up in the morning swirling around his aging mind. Gladio and Ignis and raised Valerio and Adira on stories of Noctis, which had always been bittersweet for Prompto. When Valerio had his first son, he had named him after the legend, as if he were naming his son after a god or a martyr. “Makes sense he was named after Noctis then. He never could get up in the mornings either. Well, I’m off. Do give your family my greetings.”

“Don’t stay there too late Papa Prompto!” Valerio called after him. “Otherwise we’ll worry.”

Prompto waved his hand dismissively as he ambled to a small private garden he had cultivated lovingly over the course of many years. At the center of the garden were the headstones of his family. Prompto was the last of them, and so he often took the time to visit them each and every day. Noct’s headstone was the first there, of course, but it had always been well tended to. When Prompto had gotten too old to make sure it was clean and cared for, Valerio and Adira had kindly stepped in to assume responsibility for the task.

Cor went next, as he was older than them all. Cor had lived on the farm with Prompto, opting to settle into a quiet life with him as they both tended to their grief over the years. It was a difficult day when Cor went to sleep one night and didn’t wake up in the morning.

Much later on Ravus was the next to go. Despite Ravus’s confession that day, Prompto never dated him, or anyone else for that matter. His heart belonged only to Noctis, and it wasn’t fair to anyone else or to himself to be in a relationship that wouldn’t go anywhere. So Ravus had gotten a government position in Insomnia and did a lot of good until he ended up prime minister. He never married either, and Prompto had a feeling that his crush was merely a product of someone other than Lunafreya being kind to him for the first time in his life. Eventually, Ravus retired from his position in the government and settled into the farm life until his passing.

It wasn’t easy when Ignis passed. He suffered through a lot of health issues later in life due to his injuries sustained earlier on. Gladio was by his side the entire time, and his passing was likely a relief to Ignis as the pain was almost constant. Prompto wished that Ignis had gently passed, but he knew that Ignis held onto life in an attempt to keep Gladio from being alone. It didn’t particularly matter, as Gladio passed less than a year after Ignis. They had both lived to a very old age, but Prompto knew Gladio died of a broken heart. They loved each other too much not to be apart after all.

Prompto sat in the garden on the bench he had put there a long time ago, talking to Noctis and the other about his day and how their families were doing. He didn’t know if they heard him, but it helped him pass the time. After Noctis’s death, he had spent so much time in his grief begging the Six to let him die early too. But he ultimately realized that Noctis wouldn’t allow that to happen, and he was likely going to live a long life just because Noctis would will it to be so. So he tried to make it the best life possible, a life that would only be complete if Noctis were with him.

Prompto liked to think that he reached that life. He still felt the pain of loss and grief in his life and knew that the world was a much duller place without Noctis in it, but he had really pursued a life that he and Noctis would have enjoyed together had Noctis been alive. He had been successful in his photography, and then eventually opened the chocobo farm. Noctis had specified in his will that everything go to Prompto in the event of his death, so Prompto had more money than he could handle. Most of it went into funds for Ignis and Gladio’s children.

So Prompto had passed the day, months, and years on the chocobo farm, until he was old, the last one of the group left. In his old age he felt tired, worn down, like his body and mind were gradually failing him. It was hard to walk, and his joints were constantly sore. And while he always had the strongest desire to see Noctis again, now he felt the pull to see him growing every day. Everyone else had left this world, and he felt like his turn was coming.

The sun had almost completely set by the time Prompto finished talking to his deceased lover and family. He ambled his way back to the farm and into his house, where Valerio was waiting with his family at the dinner table. The children, one six and the other nine, cheered when they saw him, giving him hugs. He sat at the head of the table and greeted Valerio’s wife, Willow, cheerfully. 

The family had opted to move onto the farm once Prompto had gotten too old to tend for it himself. He was still fairly mobile, but occasionally needed help with simple tasks, despite his cybernetics. If anything, those were failing in his old age too. So evenings passed with the same level of cheer and happiness that Prompto had once experienced long ago. It pleased him to know that someone in his life, Gladio, Ignis, and their descendants, got a slice of happiness, even if he himself would never find the same degree of happiness that they could have. Nothing would ever be as fulfilled since Noctis had passed.

Prompto excused himself after dinner ended, and he made his way back to his room. He dressed for bed and cursed himself for his slowness. He felt more sluggish and slower than usual today. Maybe he just needed to take longer naps in the afternoon now. 

As Prompto laid down for bed, he tried to close his eyes but found a light went off in his room. He opened his eyes and yelped when he saw the image of Noctis in front of him, a kind smile on his face that he had only ever reserved for Prompto.

“I’m dreaming,” Prompto said finally as he tried to sit up in bed. His body wouldn’t move the way he wanted it to so he remained the way he was.

“No,” Noctis said simply. “I’m here to get you. It’s time for us to rest together finally.”

Prompto stared at the man, a bluish light surrounding his body. “You still want this wrinkled old body?”

Noctis laughed and held out his hand. “I’ve waited a long time for us to be together again. You’ve lived a long and happy life, just the way I wanted.”

“It would’ve been the happiest life with you,” Prompto replied as he took Noctis’s hand. Noctis pulled him up and he found himself standing next to his lover. 

Prompto realized that his eyes were seeing him without any cybernetics, his arms were flesh again, and he felt younger and stronger than he had in years. He looked down and realized he was back in his younger body. 

“We take the form of when we were happiest,” Noctis explained. “For us both it’s before everything happened. We were happiest when it was just us in love.”

Prompto stared at Noctis then wrapped his arms around him suddenly and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing him passionately. Eventually he pulled away, a smile on his face. “I’ve missed you, Noctis.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Noctis replied. “I was the last one kept waiting. You ready?”

“Yeah,” Prompto said with a smile as Noctis took him to the blue light. “I can’t wait to spend eternity with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It physically pained me to write this ending, especially because Prompto had to live his ENTIRE LIFE without Noctis.  
There's so much that they didn't even get the chance to do and I feel so bad for even writing all this and cried a bit while writing it. T______T
> 
> Also thank you all for reading it all the way to the end! I know this work is a mess and my other fic, Periscope, is turning out to be much more well laid out so feel free to give that a read if you're interested!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Noctis, I didn't mean for you to get beat up in the first chapter. Whoops.


End file.
